Father and Daughter
by redhead15
Summary: During Individual Assessment, Katniss learns something about herself and her sister, Prim. Nothing is what it had seemed since they were little. Finished revising and editing.
1. Chapter 1: Watched

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or Lord of the Rings; they belong to their owners respectively. I do own my OCs that come in later. Feel free to comment and review.

Chapter 1: Watched

I stood underneath the Training Center for the Tributes' Parade. My nerves warred with my courage even more than at the reaping, but I would do what I had to do. Cinna, my stylist, promised the fire for my custom would be synthetic, but I feared being burned alive.

I sensed someone was watching me. When I looked around the room, no one seemed to be paying attention to me. Peeta walked up to our chariot in a matching outfit. Cinna and Peeta's stylist followed him. I spied the flames in Cinna's hands.

"As I had said, you have nothing to worry about," he said.

I stepped up onto the chariot still thinking about what would happen when something warm touched my back. Cinna ignited me. I pushed my fear down because I did not want to look weak. Weakness would get me killed in the games, and I have to survive for Prim. The cheering crowd roared as the chariot from District One exited starting the Tributes' Parade. It would not be long till we joined the others on the way to the City Circle for the Presidential Welcome.

"Are you ready?" Peeta asked.

"I hope that the suits hold up," I whispered as we left the room.

The crowds bubbled over with excitement as we rode out. After all, a tribute on fire has never been seen before in the Tributes' Parade. I didn't know what to do at this point. I felt Peeta trying to reach for my hand, but I sprung free before it could fully wrap around my hand.

"Trust me, they will love it," he whispered to me.

I gave in, and our interlocked hands flung into the air as we continued moving. This single gesture signified that we were one and a team. Peeta singled us out because none of the other tributes did this.

I spied President Snow standing up to walk to his podium as we arrived at the City Center. He was still the same old man that I had seen through these games since I was little. I used to be frightened of him, but now I am terrified of him.

"Welcome," he greeted us. "Welcome, to the Tributes' Parade for the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games. To commemorate this occasion, I will read the charter of the games."

The charter is not new to me, or to anyone who grew up here. I caught Snow looking at me near the end of the reading. When he finished, the chariots turned to go back to the Tribute's Center. What could I have done to gain his attention? It couldn't have been illegally poaching in the woods, or he would have arrested me by now.

Effie was ecstatic over the parade. Haymitch stood silent. I looked around again. This time, I could see who was watching me. The tributes from Districts One, Two, and Four, overwise known as the Careers, haunted my every move. I swore that they weren't the only ones watching me.

Haymitch saw this also, and as a result, he led us to our floor in the Training Center. I continued to sense that someone was watching me. I buried my concerns, not wanting to look weak.

Every night since my father died, I slowly lost sleep. Every night, I would sleep less and less until tonight when every little noise kept me awake. The strange part is that I never felt tired. As I leaned on the balcony, a summer morning breeze rustled through the few trees that they had. My thoughts turned to my sister and my mother. What did they think about all of this? Knowing Prim, she is curled up next to Mom right now after the nightmares she must have had of me dying.

I had to tell someone what was going on, but I did not know who to turn to for help. Back home I would have discussed it with my best friend, Gale, but he isn't here. My mentor and Peeta both seemed reasonable, but I couldn't decide. I knew I should not tell Effie because she would not understand. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Early bird," griped Haymitch as he walked up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It is nothing," I answered.

"You're distracted, sweetheart. Are you going to tell me why or not?"

"Why?" I asked.

"If you want to stay alive in the games, you have to decide to trust me," he said.

"What makes you think something is bothering me?" I asked him.

"You are smart, I will give you that, but after you have been around tributes for years you start to pick up on the slightest things," he answered as he poured himself a glass of some alcoholic beverage, the smell burned my eyes.

"I think Snow is watching me," I answered.

"Well, that's certainly creepy," he said setting his glass down. "What makes you think that?"

"I just think someone is watching me."

"Well kiddo, I don't know how strong your intuition is. Maybe it is a bad case of the nerves, or someone is watching you. Just in case, you need to be extra careful."

"Why?" I asked.

"The last time Snow felt threatened by a tribute, he arranged with the Gamemakers to kill him in the arena. You need to do what I tell you. During training, seem average at whatever you do, and stay clear of any weapons."

"Stay with the survival stations," I finished.

"Yes," he answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"The Gamemakers report directly to Snow. If they report that you are average in everything, then he will ease off you."

"That is a great plan, but what if he figures out that I know?"

"How good are you at avoiding traps?"

"I am a hunter," I answered shaking my head."Traps are my life. Is there anything else?"

"Don't tell Peeta any of this. I want you to follow the instructions that I give both of you also."

"Is it to keep Peeta from finding out?"

"Yes," he answered. "Let's get something to eat. We are going to have a long day. You training, and me keeping you alive. Meet me on the roof garden after supper tonight."

I loaded my plate with food. I had almost finished when Effie walked in with Peeta. I kept everything that Haymitch had told me to myself.

"So is there any advice that we might need before we go to training?" asked Peeta trying to get some help.

"In training be mediocre at everything. Peeta, stay away from weights and Katniss, stay away from archery. Stick together and keep clear of the other tributes, especially the Careers," he said. I nodded my head in acknowledgment.

"Come along," said Effie.

We walked to the elevator. Hopefully, Snow's overseeing gaze would not follow me into the training room because it was starting to become uncomfortable. There had to be another way to deal with this rather than trying to prove that I am nothing, but until Haymitch gets any better ideas, this will have to do. As I walked off the elevator, I saw the Gamemakers. A woman stood in the middle of a ring of tributes. We all looked at her as she talked about things in the arena.

My mind wondered as she went through everything. I took in the other tributes. Some of them were scared while other had already accepted their deaths. When she finished, we were dismissed to go to the different training stations as we wished. Peeta and I stayed more to the survival skills as Haymitch had told me. I carefully looked up to the Gamemakers to see that they were watching me. After several minutes, the Head Gamemaker got bored with me and moved onto the careers which caused me to relax.

When the training was over for the day, the Gamemakers dismissed us to our respective floors. Dinner was on the table when Peeta and I arrived at our level. All four of us ate in silence. When I finished, I slipped out to go to the roof garden followed by Haymitch.

"How did it go, sweetheart?" he asked.

"I had the Gamemaker's attention in the beginning, but they got bored and watched some of the other tributes. So, I spent the rest of the time working on camouflage and survival skills such as building a fire."

"You had a good day in training then," he answered with a sly grin.

"How am I supposed to make it two more days in training?" I asked. "Tomorrow, Peeta is going to be suspicious of my actions. We have to tell him."

"Katniss, don't worry about it. I will talk to Peeta about it tonight. He could help you get through the next few days."

"When it is time to present our chosen skill to them, what do you want me to do?"

"Risk it by doing archery," he answered, "just don't do anything stupid."

"Yes sir," I responded.

Training had gone well yesterday, but I didn't want to press my luck by thinking about it. I am almost sure that Snow knows that I am on to him. My hands became clammy at the thought of Snow knowing. I did not doubt that he was something in store for me in the games.

I dismissed these thoughts as I went to get a shower before breakfast. As I turned it on, the warm water sprayed me, washing away my worries. I lost focus on what I had been thinking. I knew it wouldn't be long before I remembered, but I was glad for whatever relief I could get.

I got dressed. I shot up straight. Something did not feel right. I closed my eyes as the room spun around me. I cupped my hands over my ears as something exploded in my ears. Usually, when this happens to the miners, they go deaf, but the opposite happened to me. I could hear better. I could listen to everything that went on in the apartment. I heard staff walking around cleaning the floor and getting breakfast ready. I heard Haymitch pacing in his room.

I walked out of my room to get away from the ruckus, but it didn't help. What was going on with me? I didn't understand. I was not like everyone else in Twelve. I was different. I wanted to go outside the fence and see what is out there while most people sneaked beyond the gates every here and then, but they came back. I volunteered for my sister even though tribute is a synonym for corpse. Since I was eleven, I would lose seconds of sleep. The seconds would add up till now I was insomniac. Mom tried everything. I can't count the number of glasses of warm milk that she has made me drink, but nothing worked. Now, I can hear everything that goes on around me. What will happen next?

It would be an advantage in the games. I could go almost a full night without sleep and not face exhaustion. I could almost be on the other side of the arena from the others by morning. I heard something faint behind me. When it stopped a few feet away from me, I knew who it was.

"Haymitch, I know you are there," I said as a servant put food on the table.

"How did you know that it was me?" he asked.

"I could hear you," I snapped. "Sorry I snapped, something happened to me this morning."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Something happened, and I started hearing things that people don't typically hear. The maid just dropped an apple in the kitchen, and I heard it."

"I do believe it," he said. "Sometimes I saw you back home, and you didn't seem like everyone else. Your attention was always outside the fence of District Twelve."

What he said shocked me. I never realized that anyone paid attention to or noticed me. I had felt invisible. I had wanted to be invisible. I never knew that my desire to leave was readable. I tried to hide it when I was younger, but Gale always knew I wanted to escape. He suggested that I go with him, but somehow I knew that if he went with me, I would never be able to satisfy the desire. I had to go alone to quench the thirst, or at least take Prim with me.

I sat down at the table as Peeta came into the room. He was angry at me. I understood why. I would be mad, too.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked me as he sat down.

"To Snow, Katniss is a threat," Haymitch answered as he sat down at the table. "I thought it was best to keep you out of it to increase your own chance of survival."

We ended the conversation when Effie walked into the room. She looked at us as we ate our food. She knew we had been discussing something.

"Oh Katniss," she said. I could see that some tears were starting to form in her eyes. She had eavesdropped and heard and Haymitch and Peeta.

"It will be alright," I said.

The next day, an awkwardness hung over us. Neither of us could forget our situation, and at the same time, none of us wanted to talk about it. The silence was deafening.

I now sat in the empty room of the Training Area. Peeta had gone in a few minutes ago for individual assessment. I assumed he would be going straight back to the apartment since none of the other tributes came back out this way.

"Will Miss Everdeen, please report to Individual Assessment," blared over the intercom.

I stood up to go into the room. I calmed my breathing. My footsteps were silent even to my new hearing. The Gamemakers were the only ones in there. I wanted to cringe as their steely eyes pierced through me.

I closed my eyes to relax as I walked over to the archery station. I finally got my hands on the bow. Using the bow now would cause me to get killed, but I intended to outlive Snow's traps in the arena. I strung the arrow onto the bow.

"Katniss Everdeen," I announced myself.

The Gamemakers gave me their attention. I aimed it at the target as I breathed to release it. I missed the mark. The Gamemakers lost interest. I tried again. This time, I hit the bullseye of the goal, but the Gamemakers weren't watching anymore. Angerly, I shot a third time. The arrow shot the apple out of the pig's mouth that was on their buffet table pinning it to the wall. They decided to pay attention again.

A Capitol Offical walked into the Gamemaker's platform. I was in trouble. Snow sent him to arrest me. But why is he doing it now? Couldn't he kill me in the arena? He would have to explain to the country why he is arresting me. It wouldn't make sense.

I looked up at the official. He wore a typical Capital suit. I watched him as he whispered something into the Head Gamemaker's ear. I closed my eyes to focus my hearing on what they were saying. Sure enough, I picked up what was going on.

"President Snow wishes to see Miss Everdeen," he whispered.

"Why?"

"He did not disclose that information to me. And I will remind you that President Snow does not have to explain his wishes to anyone. If you have a problem with that, you can take it up with President Snow, yourself.""

"Of course," the Head Gamemaker said apologetically.

"Miss Everdeen, I was ordered to bring you to meet President Snow," he said.

Two peacekeepers flanked me and grabbed hold of my arms. Then roughly, the peacekeepers pulled me out of the room and into a hallway. Every few corridors, my escort turned into a new hall until we arrived in a large room where a car was waiting. Something cold snapped around my wrists. I understood what it was. They were in handcuffs. The official stepped into the room behind me as one of the peacekeepers opened the door of the car. The sound bounced against the walls of the hall.

"Miss Everdeen," the official said, "after you."

I stepped into the car and sat down. The door slammed shut, and I could hear the echoes of his footsteps as he walked around to the other side of the vehicle. The door popped open as he sat down.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting with President Snow

Refer to Chapter 1 for disclaimer. Feel free to review or comment.

Chapter 2: Meeting with President Snow

The windows of the car were darkly tinted. I tried to keep myself calm so that no one would know that I am on edge.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

I tried to fight against my fears of what was coming. It did not help that I knew that I am dead. Snow would arrange for an accident to happen while I was en route to the games. Most likely, he would arrange for the gamemakers to kill me in the games. They do that every here and then to make everyone else remember that they can do it. The last time was about ten years ago. The next time the gamemakers strike is due.

"To the research lab," he answered.

Just knowing that I had President Snow's attention caused me to shake uncontrollably. Snow's petty vengefulness had no limits. Who else would suffer? He wouldn't be contempt with watching me suffer, but with me watching those, I cared for suffering the same fate.

The car stopped underneath the building. The official helped me out as President Snow stood there. He motioned for me to come forward.

"Miss Everdeen, if you would follow me," he said with a sly grin.

I reluctantly followed him as he led me to a large room several stories up in the building. No Peacekeepers followed us as we walked through the building. Snow opened a door leading into a private office. The walls were dark grey with silver lights mounted on the walls. There was one central window in the room with a desk, and several chairs were in front. There was a clinical feel despite the abundance of light.

He sat on one side of the table while he motioned for me to sit facing him. I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Why am I here?" I asked as I took my seat.

"Miss Everdeen, about three weeks ago, our Peacekeepers captured a thing from another country."

"What country?" I asked. In school, the teachers never taught us about places outside of Panem because it has nothing to do with coal mining. However, I always felt like there were places outside of Panem that they did not want us to know about. Knowing there were places with no mines and no President Snow could give us the hope we needed to rise against him.

"It isn't important," he snapped, "They are elves, and that is all you need to know."

"Really? Do you need them to make shoes? Elves don't exist," I said.

"They told me you were literate, but I had high hopes that you had advanced farther than children's stories. Elves do exist; however, they far more dangerous than the ones in your fairy tales. You should be thanking them because if they didn't exist, you would not exist."

"What does any of this have to do with me?"

"The very way you carry yourself reminded me of our guest. Therefore, I had your maid take one of your hairs from your hairbrush so I could do a genetic test on the two of you. You understand where I am going with this," he said reading my features. "Our guest is your father."

"My father is dead!" I yelled in defiance. "He died in a mine explosion five years ago trying to help other people get out."

"I agree that the man who raised you died in a mine explosion five years ago. But I have solid proof that he was never your father," he said as he dropped a lab report on the table. "See for yourself. I do hope you can read more than fairy tales."

I glanced at it before throwing it back at him. "I may be his daughter, but he is not my father. Where was he when Prim and I were starving in Twelve? Where was he when they pulled Prim's name in the reaping? Where was he when we were fatherless?" I instantly regretted saying this much watching Snow take pleasure in my pain. I changed the subject. "What about Prim?"

"Oh yes, your sister," he said. "You will be happy to know that she is your sister because I had her tested as well. She will be joining us shortly; she was taken into custody earlier this morning."

"You cannot do that," I yelled.

"The people of Twelve disagree. While the peacekeepers took her, they stood by and watched."

"Because they are afraid of you," I interrupted.

"That is a lesson you would be wise to learn as well. It is rude to interrupt, Miss Everdeen. Be assured; I intend to teach you that lesson so that even you will not be able to forget it," he said turning to the Peacekeepers. "Please escort her to Professor Wrinkleton now."

The peacekeepers took me down to another office. It was similar to Snow's office, only smaller. A man in a white lab coat sat behind a desk pouring over reports. He appeared like most Capitol citizens, perfected by plastic surgery and vibrantly dyed hair. He looked up as a Peacekeeper closed the door. When he saw me, he was enthusiastic.

"She seems very healthy for living in a backwater district," he said. I tried to speak up, but he would not let me get a word in edgewise. "Let me see her more closely. Oh yes, her shoulders are wide. There is more muscle than fat. I think we should take her to our guest. Don't put her in there until I have talked to her about a few things."

"Yes sir," said the guard.

An officer opened a door down the hallway, and with a hard push, they threw me inside. I turned as they relocked the door. The room was bare except for a bench against one wall. On top of it lay a green cloak, a quiver, a bow, a sword, a pair of knives, and an over-shirt that was green. My hand rubbed the material of the cloak. It was softer than anything I have touched and reminded me of a blanket. I saw the quiver and bow. I couldn't determine the wood that was used to craft them. Since the knives were identical, I uncovered one of them. The hilt was too large for my hand. I sheathed it as I moved on to the sword. I expected it to be heavy, but the blade was lighter than the ones in the training center. The over-shirt felt more like a light jacket than a shirt.

"I see that you are admiring your father's things," said the scientist as he entered the room. I did not bother to look up or talk to him. "Interesting. Interesting. It appears arrogance is genetic."

"I don't know about him, but mine comes from pure stubbornness," I answered.

He typed several numbers into a keypad, and the door opened. The main room had the same feel as the District Twelve floor in the Training Center. As the scientist followed me into the apartment-like-prison, I saw multiple cameras in the living room. He opened another door after he undid the handcuffs that bound me.

The bedroom had a lighter color on the walls than Snow's office. The only piece of furniture was a bed. There were two windows on the opposite wall. I spied 'Father' laying on top of something. Silently, I crept closer to him. His body was slender, and his arms crossed each other over his chest. He had blonde hair that went to about his chest. His eyes were open revealing clouded blue eyes. I recognized those eyes. They looked like Prim's. He wore an elegant white shirt over dark tights. He appeared to be about no more than twenty, so Snow must have lied about him being my 'Father.'

His arms slid off his chest as he closed his eyes. He was awake. Before I could react, he got off the bed. I could see something in his eyes that I did not understand as he looked me over. There were different emotions mingled in his eyes. I saw joy and love with regret and sorrow sprinkled in his eyes. He stiffened as the scientist walked through the door.

"I am sorry to disturb you, but my assistants were to alert me whenever you were awake. I will be brief. I need to see the training scores of the tributes. Your daughter is to return to the Tribute's center an hour before it starts. That will give you an hour talk with each other."

He left the room, and 'Father' relaxed. He took a deep breath as he strolled over to the windows. There was a long moment of silence before I spoke to him.

"So it is true. You are my father. Who are you? More importantly, what are you?"

"I know you despise me," he said, "and you have every right to feel this way. As your father, I have failed you too many times."

"What do you know about failure?" I spat at him.

"Elves have ways of knowing things. I remember when you were eleven, you lost your foster father. Your adoptive mother stepped out of this world emotionally for months leaving you in charge of keeping her, your sister, and you alive."

"How did you know that?" I asked clenching my fists by my side. The way he said the information felt different. Snow revelled in my pain while 'Father' seemed to share the pain. I stopped myself. Snow is lying, and this person is trying to lull me into a false sense of security to get inside my head. He is part of Snow's plan to kill me. Placidity decorated the facade he chose to wear. "Why are you so indifferent about all of this?" I yelled at him.

What he did then was unexpected. Anger flushed through his body as he glided to within an inch of me. His eyes seemed to see a thousand memories before settling on me.

"You are not the only one who knows how to mask what they think; the only thing is that I have done it far longer than you have," he snarled as two peacekeepers came to take me. I swore he whispered something that sounded like, "Gi melin, iellig."

They took me back to the garage, and the car brought me back to the Tributes' Center. Nerves ran through me. I would have to face Effie, Haymitch, Peeta, and Cinna. The car stopped. Nerves came faster. The official opened the door for me, and I got out. I walked up to the elevator and pressed the twelve button as the official that chaperoned me entered the elevator.

"Your mentor and chaperone know that you were in the research laboratory," the official said

The doors slid open as I walked out. Effie rushed towards me overjoyed. I didn't want to know what she was thinking. Everyone except Haymitch sat in the living room. I didn't want to go there, but I had to try to talk to Haymitch about what to do.

"Come, you must tell us what happened," Effie ordered as I sat down.

"Where do you want to start?" I asked.

"Start when you were performing for the gamemakers," said Cinna.

"Well, I waited for Peeta to get done before I went. I shot two arrows, and they ignored me. I got mad and shot an arrow in their direction." I stopped to hear the lecture from Effie that I was due.

"What were you thinking?" she screamed.

"I was mad," I answered.

"Oh, Haymitch," she said as Haymitch gave me a thumb's up.

"Nice shooting sweetheart," he said as he sat down. "What were their reactions when you shot the arrow?"

"They looked pretty startled," I answered.

"Startled, I bet," he asked as he started laughing.

"You may not find it funny when the gamemakers decide to take it out on all of us," said Effie as she started slipping into her usual hysterics.

"On who?" Haymitch asked. "On her, on him," he pointed to us. "I think they already have. Loosen your corset, have a drink. I would have given anything to have seen it." I smiled at his comment.

"What happened next?" asked Portia.

"An official escorted me to the research laboratory for some reason."

"You don't know what happened?" asked Haymitch.

"I don't want to discuss it right now," I answered.

"Why?" asked Peeta. "I already feel betrayed that you and Haymitch did not consult me about Snow watching you. I want to know what happened in the laboratory."

"I don't want to talk about it right now," I repeated allowing some venom to creep into my words. "Peeta, it doesn't matter at this point. After what I did, Snow is not going to allow me to win the games. I will be surprised if I make it to the arena. I need to get some fresh air," I finished as I walked up to the roof garden.

I could see the other building I was in from here. 'Father' came to mind. How could he stand there and tell me that he knows most things about me that I wouldn't mention to anyone, and do it so calmly? How could 'Father' bring up the fact that I hate him without showing the slightest bit of emotion? I slammed my fists onto the railings of the garden. He was right though. He has failed me.

"Katniss," said Haymitch as he walked up which startled me.

"Yes," I said acknowledging him.

"What did Snow tell you?" he asked.

"Why?"

"It is my job to keep you alive in the games."

"I don't know what is going to happen now," I said.

"What?" Haymitch asked.

"I don't want to discuss it."

"Fine," said Haymitch.

"What?"

"I can't get you to talk about it if you don't want you, sweetheart," Haymitch said. "But I had to ask to keep Effie off my case."

"It is almost time," said Effie as she walked up to us. "Did you get out of her what happened?"

"No," Haymitch answered solemnly. Effie led us back to the living room. I sat down silently.

Ceaser went through and said the names of the tributes and their score from training. When he announced their name, their picture came up. So far, the careers were scoring the best. I was not surprised by it.

"Peeta Mallark," Ceaser said, "an eight. Katniss Everdeen, "he paused before speaking again, "an eleven." I looked up in shock.

I walked up to the roof garden after the TV went blank. I saw the research facility. Most likely I would be stuck with him for the rest of my life.

The gentle dawn of the sky slowly peaked its way over the horizon. I sat in the living room. The sun rose over the buildings in the Capital as I waited for everyone else to wake up. It no longer made a difference to me what happens. It doesn't matter.

I walked back to my room as an Avox servant brought me a stack of clothes with a note on top of them. I discarded the letter to look at the clothes. They were softer and more fitted to my body than what I donned in District Twelve. I set the clothes down to open the note.

"To the attention of Miss Everdeen," I read, "You are to meet your father in the training area early in the morning." I read to the bottom to see that Snow sent the note. I threw it away and set the clothes on the table. I moved my dark hair behind my ears. They were his which made me sneer. My ears came to a gentle point distinguishing me from anyone else, though they were a tad bit longer, they still resembled 'Father's.'

I decided to put the clothes on. I had to meet 'Father' in a few minutes with or without my consent. The sleeves, hood, and top shoulder part were an orange color. The bodice and skirt were a purplish color. Underneath the dress, I wore a pair of tights. The leather boots were hard and sturdy.

I was aware that I am the only one awake at this point. I went outside to the balcony where Avoxes were preparing breakfast. I barely ate the food on my plate. After five minutes, I pushed my plate aside and ran to the elevator to go to the training room. The sooner I go, the sooner I can come back. I brushed into Effie without realizing it.

"Manners," I heard her mutter. Haymitch and her will have all the peace to work with Peeta to prepare him for the interviews tomorrow.

The doors of the elevator opened, and no one was in the room. The weapons were still in place, so I walked over to the archery station and picked up one of the bows. I strung an arrow and aimed it at the target. I took a deep breath and released it. Bung! The impact echoed in the room. The arrow stuck in the bullseye of the goal. The sound echoed throughout the room. I took another one and fitted it to the bow. I brought it back to my cheek again. I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't bother turning around to see who it was. I took another deep breath, but something caught me off guard. The arrow split the last one I previously fired. I turned around to see who shot it.

Behind me, 'Father' stood with one of the training bows in his hand. I stiffened as he walked towards me. My eyes trailed him not letting him out of my sight. He turned to gaze at the bows.

"Why are you here?" I asked him walking back to where I picked up my bow fiddling with it before putting it up.

"I was brought here, for what purpose I do not know," he answered turning his head towards me then switching back to whatever he was doing. "As long as you and I are here together, I would like to help you."

"Why do you now come here to be a father after who knows how long?" Something in my voice caused him to turn around.

"Do not be so quick to deal judgment on me," he sneered as he looked me in the eye, "because you do not know what you speak. I know that I have failed you as I failed to find you before, but I will not fail you again."

"Leave me alone then," I shouted, "I don't want you in my life."

"At one point you did," he whispered. "I remember when I held you for the first time. You were innocent, and you would burrow yourself into my chest refusing to allow me to put you down."

"That is irrelevant," I snapped.

"I can help you in ways that you couldn't believe," he offered to me.

"I don't want your help!" I snapped.

"At some point, you might, and I will keep my promise to you."


	3. Chapter 3: Conclusions

Chapter 3: Conclusions

I heard the door open to the elevator on the other side of the room. The Careers walked in smirking when they saw me.

"Looks like she only scored the eleven because she had a private teacher," whispered the girl from District Two.

"I don't know how much good that did," said Cato. "He looks like he would be easily beaten up."

I sat on a crate near the sword fighting station. 'Father' leaned against one of the columns scattered around the room with his blue eyes fixated on something at the other end of the room. Some people have told me that the eyes are the gateway to the soul. 'Father' appeared to be indifferent and sounded serene without a shred of emotion. I took this moment to look into his eyes. I could only see regret.

I turned in the opposite direction to see what the Careers were doing. Why are the Careers here? Shouldn't they be with their mentors to prepare for tomorrow night? I looked up to catch Cato's eye, but I turned away not wishing for an incident with the Careers. Seeing them did not mean I wasn't able to eavesdrop on what they were saying.

They felt threatened by me because of my score. I would be the one the Careers would go after first in the games. They continued to mock and scorn 'Father,' but I did not care. He meant nothing to me.

"He may fail her more than Haymitch," said the boy from District One. "Look how weak he is." 'Father's' arms wrapped around me. I looked into his eyes before pushing them off. Fear decorated them.

"What is wrong with him?" asked the boy from District Four in a low whisper. I wondered the same thing.

"That is none of your concern," 'Father' answered him.

"After I win the games, I am going to rub it in your face that I killed your student," said Cato. How could he think that 'Father' is my teacher?

'Father's' eyes narrowed at Cato after his comment. He stood with his back straight and his shoulders thrown back. 'Father' stood inches from Cato's face as I circled the two of them so I could see what they were about to do. Cato attempted to throw a punch at 'Father'; however, in one fluid motion, 'Father' ducked the blow and tripped Cato. Cato eyed 'Father' as he got up from the ground. I continued to see the nobility on 'Father's' face. There was not a shred of emotion on 'Father's' face, yet I looked closer and found anger in his eyes.

Once Cato was on his feet, 'Father' grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against one of the columns. 'Father' kept his arm against Cato's chest as the Careers stood back not wanting to get involved.

Father released him and turned around to walk away from them. Cato grabbed a knife from one of the racks once he caught his breath.

"Cato, I would not try to kill me with the knife that you have in your hand," said 'Father' as he turned around to intercept Cato's blow. Cato's hand with the knife stood about half a foot from 'Father's' left shoulder. His hand tightly grasped Cato's wrist causing for Cato to drop the knife.

"What is going on here?" angerly asked Effie as she entered the hall.

"He attacked me," said Cato pointing to 'Father.'

"Try again, he protected himself after you attacked him," I corrected.

Why did I feel like I had to defend him them? I don't trust him even though he is my 'father.' I stood with Haymitch and Effie for a little bit before the Professor from yesterday arrived to survey the room while the others were coming. Once everyone was there, he faced them.

"Attention," he yelled, "I thank you all for coming here today. I am aware that this is cutting into interview prepping time. The interviews and the games are now a going to start a day later this year. I guess I should introduce myself first off. I am the head scientist in a recent research project that you chaperones probably knew that several weeks ago; we captured an elf," he pointed to 'Father.' "In an attempt to see an elf's response to hostility, Snow has decided that he would be a part of this year's games to be an obstacle. To ensure the tributes are ready, I will explain everything I have encountered while studying the male elf."

My heart stopped. I looked at 'Father' to know if it is true. He only gave me a blank expression in return. He seemed to relax. I still don't understand how Snow is going to handle this. The Professor took his hands to smooth out pieces of his annoying bright green hair as I caught sight of Father clenching his fists.

"I am ecstatic to give you my findings to help you in the games. A little background on the test subject, the Capitol captured him in his home in the North far from his boards. When the soldiers brought the elf to the Capitol, I jumped into studying his behaviors and mannerisms within the first week. Evey time I tried to ask him questions, he would seem a little standoffish towards me. Based on this, I conclude that elves tend to be wary of strangers."

All of this kept going over my head. How could any of this information help a tribute in the games? So far none of this would have been helpful.

"I continued watching his behavior throughout the three weeks I have been studying him. When we learned about his lost daughter, he instantly recognized her as his daughter, and he became protective of her."

"What do you conclude about his behaviors then?" asked one of the Carrer mentors.

"I don't have enough data to make an accurate assumption yet," he answered. "Now, it is time to move on to more interesting characteristics."

"How do we keep from getting killed by one of them?" The boy from district one asked. Finally, a good question that would be helpful to everyone but me.

"Don't go for my daughter in the games," 'Father' said dryly.

"Who is the daughter?" Effie asked aloud.

"Characteristics of the elves," said Professor said again to keep the lecture moving. "In my studies, I discovered that elves have an incredible sense of hearing and sight. I learned about his sense of hearing one day when I went to visit him for questioning. As soon as I walked into the room, he asked me what I wanted. I asked him if someone told him I was going to speak to him. He answered no, and he said that he heard me outside the door."

"How did you learn about his eyesight?" asked another one of the Career Mentors. I recognized that he was Finnick Odair. Why would he care about something like this? The Careers win the games almost every year.

"To answer the District Twelve Chaperone, she is a tribute to this year's games, and her fate is under scrutinization by President Snow and will be announced at the interviews tomorrow night."

"That is quite impressive of his abilities," said one of the Career mentors. "By any chance, how old are you?"

"Why do you ask?" asked 'Father.'

"You appear to be in your mid-twenties, but you cannot be that old because you have a twelve to eighteen-year-old daughter," said Haymitch.

"How old are you?" he continued to press.

"I am much older than I appear," 'Father' answered, "yet, my people would consider me young."

"How old are you?" Effie asked almost impatient.

"I am two thousand nine hundred and eighty-nine years old," Father answered unfazed by anything else.

The room fell silent. In Panem people die before they are a hundred years old. There might be a handful that is over a hundred, but Father is several times older than that age.

I looked at 'Father,' and I could tell he was a warrior because he was somewhat muscular. I remembered when 'Father' shot from behind me. A perfect bullseye. If he was that old, he must have trained for centuries. I now understand why he is impressed with my skill. To him, I am a baby though I am sixteen, and he his almost three thousand years old.

Our eyes met without anyone figuring out that I was the child in the games. I did not want to know about Snow's decision. I looked away from him, yet his protective gaze stayed over me. He appeared to be trying to tell me something, but knowing Snow, he would get an ability to see me tonight.

The conversation seemed to detour as Father was mouthing something to me that appeared to be 'go.' I snapped back to the present as he continued to make the repeated mouth shapes. Soon he used his eyes to beckon me to the elevator.

I followed suit and walked out of the room. Following habitual actions, I pressed the button to the District Twelve floor. Why did he want me to leave? I rushed to my quarters pondering what had happened. I slammed the door shut to isolate myself to think.

A knock came at the door. Frustrated, I yelled for whoever it was to go away, but the door opened. Wanting to scream at whoever it was, I turned to see that Father was standing in the doorway ready to accept whatever I was feeling.

"Why are you here?" I asked bitterly.

"That excuse for a scholar let it slip who you were to me," he answered calmly. "I expected for it to happen when I started trying to convince you to leave before he let it slip saving you some attention you would not want."

His gesture caught me off guard. I tried to figure out what to say as I sat on the bed. How did he know that I would not want that attention after almost a day of seeing me? I could feel him sit next to me at a reasonable distance.

"Thank you," I whispered distractedly trying to take in everything else that had happened before snapping into my anger. "Why do you act so uncaring about all of this?" His eyes remained calm as he thought of a way to explain it to me.

"I have mentally prepared for this moment for years," he answered. "I have peered into your mind when I felt pain, anger, joy. Not just you, but Primrose also. You have pain that you have not healed from."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked coldly.

"Your resentment towards all of this stems from your wound," he answered calmly.

"How can you act so calm about all of this?" I screamed at him. All at once, all my anger towards him sprang out of me as I continued to scream at him. "Where were you when Primrose and I were starving? Where were you when my foster father died? Why do you now want to be my father?"

I continued until I could no longer stand. "Don't be weak," I started to whisper to myself to get myself back under control when I started feeling tear stream down my face. I couldn't be doing this. Not now. I needed to get through the next few weeks for Prim's sake.

Something pressed against my face as I failed to regain my composure. I knew 'Father' was trying to help me. I tried to push away from him, but his arms locked around me demobilizing me. His hand pinned my head against his chest. He did not utter a word to me. He just sat there and allowed me to cry. Still crying, I looked to see that there was substantial remorse on his face. He cradled me as though I was a small child. Slowly I calmed down as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Your anger is not misplaced," he whispered to me as I regained my composure that I lost after breaking down. "We feel things much more profoundly than mortals do because of our lifespans. You believe I have betrayed you by now appearing to you."

"Why do you now want to be my father?" I asked more calmly.

"It is not a question of when I decided to be your father; it is a question of the way I act as your father," he answered as he gave me some space followed by his voice slowly started to add in the same anger that I had been feeling. "I remember the day you vanished well. It went along the same as it had since the day you were born. Do you not think that I had suffered after I gave up almost all hope that I would find you? The only difference between our anger for this situation is that I had learned to put it aside to do what I need to do while you still hold onto your pain."

I clenched my jaw. What should I do now? He is angry, that is clear. I stared back at him. I could guess that my expression matched his angry one. He and I neither backed down while I tried to show my stance.

"Why do you still try to reach out to me after sixteen years?" I muttered through my stubbornness.

"Fifteen," he corrected me with the slightest hints of a snarl. "I have waited fifteen years for this moment. Ten years since I gave up looking for you and your sister when I decided to wait for you and her to come back."

"Then why did you give up!" I yelled at him. "You were right. You have failed me as my father."

In a moment, he became different. Instead of the dignity he had held throughout the conversation vanished, and power was on his side. Every muscle in his body twitched to bring an air of authority around him revealing his anger. I held my ground against him to show that I was equally as angry. We kept stances against each other without flinching.

'Father' swung around facing the door. There had to be someone outside the door. He shook it off as he spun around back to meet me.

"You don't know the level of responsibility that I have," he growled at me. "I had responsibilities that I could not have avoided even with I wanted to. Do you not think that in a blink of a heartbeat I would have left everything to find you and your sister if I could?"

My heart started beating faster than normal. I tried to push 'Father's' words off of my mind, but I couldn't. He transitioned from anger to his usual placid mood. I looked back into his eyes to see that they were radiating with something causing me to trust him. I kept fighting against it. How could I believe the man who abandoned me?

"Within a day we have made some progress," he whispered as I kept his distance from me.

"What do you mean?" I snipped at him.

"You have gone from refusing to admit that I am your father to accepting it," he replied with a faint smile on his face. "That is a starting point."

"A starting piont?" I growled with frustration kicking in again.

"You know as well as I do that this transition would not be a straightforward one," he answered. "The guards will be coming in soon to take me back to my prison where your sister is waiting for me. I will tell you as soon as possible how she responds."

Sure enough, as soon as he finished, two guards marched him out of my room. His timing kept scaring me. I got sucked back into my frustration and battle against myself where he was concerned.


	4. Chapter 4: Preparation

Chapter 4: Preparation

My head was reeling with everything that just happened. Had I decided to acknowledge 'Father' as Father? The situation became a storm in my head making it hard to think.

"Why does she keep secrets like this from me! I thought we were a team" Peeta said to Haymitch and Effie as I walked out of my quarters wanting to escape from my war. I leaned against the wall eavesdropping on them.

"Peeta!" chastized Effie, "don't push this on Katniss. As this ever happened before?"

"No," Haymitch answered the understood rhetorical question, "that is why I would advise you not to continue to ask Katniss about this."

"She is taking it fairly well," said Peeta causing me to almost laugh at that comment. It has been anything but smooth.

"Behind closed doors, I have not," I answered him as I walked towards them.

"How long have you been there?" Peeta asked me.

"Long enough," I answered.

"Katniss-" Peeta started to explain before I cut him off angerly.

"No," I interrupted him," since yesterday I was fighting a war over what I should do. Those reasons are why I have not blurted it out for everyone to know." I stormed back to my room wanting to forget everything.

I stood by the window of my quarters. I hadn't changed the blinds into anything else since I found the forest setting. The woodland seemed to be the only thing that calmed me. I always loved to feel the breeze flow through my hair and to hear the wind blow through the leaves and brush as I explored the terrain. I closed my eyes before I heard footsteps outside my door.

"Who is it?" I asked opening my eyes.

"Open this door, Sweetheart," said Haymitch.

"It is unlocked," I answered. I could hear the click of the door handle as Haymitch opened it. I took a deep breath waiting for my lecture. As Haymitch walked in, I looked in the eye ready to listen."What is it?"

"Effie," he said.

"Trying to get away from her?" I asked.

"Yes, she won't shut up on the manners your daddy showed," he said.

"Of course she would," I muttered.

"On that note, what did he talk to you about?"

"We had a brawl with each other."

"He seems more patient with you then I am at times," Haymitch brought up as he left the room.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the day. I used that time to get things straight in my head. What could Father have meant by responsibilities? My mind continued to wrap around questions that I needed answers. The principal issue was why does he take my blows to him as though he does not care? Inevitably, my punches are doing some damage to him. Could he be as good at hiding his emotions and anger as I am? I knew that it was a definite yes because I did manage to break up old wounds to cause him to lash out at me.

I felt like I was drowning in the sea made my questions. I felt something slip into my mind, but I ignored it. All night I did not move from my place where I stood, but when morning came, a knock came at the door again.

"Who is it?" I grumbled trying to focus back on what I was thinking of at that moment.

"Katniss open this door," said Effie.

"It is unlocked," I answered.

"You and I are going to begin preparing for the interviews," she answered.

"Do you have any good news?" I asked.

"No," she said throwing her arms into the air. She bustled around the room complaining about something or another.

I gave in to whatever she had for me because my mind was elsewhere trying to come to terms with whatever Snow has in store for me. I fought to keep my mind focusing on what is going on here which caused great annoyance to Effie.

"I guess Haymitch is ready for you," she said giving up on this lesson. I changed out fo the clothes Effie made me wear before going to see Haymitch. I walked out of the room, but before I could leave, Effie stopped me.

"What is it?" I asked slightly agitated.

"Your posture is much better than last year's tribute," she exclaimed. "I guess you are not completely hopeless."

I closed my eyes as I left the room. Leave it to Effie to point out something that no one else would care to notice. I saw Peeta go into his quarters. I gave him a sympathetic gaze as I walked into the main room where Haymitch was.

"What are we going to be doing?" I asked when I entered the room.

"I do not think this matters, but I have to work on your angle for your interview," he answered. "The question is what you want to do. Your fate is undecided, so how do you want to impact your fate."

"I would prefer I go to the arena and either win my freedom or die there."

"Sweetheart," Haymitch said," if you win this, and with the genetics that you most likely have, you most likely will win this thing should arrogance not get in the way. What insurance do you have that Snow will set you free?"

"It is in the charter of the games," I answered. "Snow has to set me free if I win."

"Sweetheart, you are not from here; therefore, the terms of the games do not apply to you."

"Nobody in Panem has seen an elf before, so once it comes out that I am an elf, they would be intrigued to see how I could react in the games."

"Snow is the one with the ultimate decision on your fate," Haymitch warned. "If you want to stay alive, I suggest that you try to do something about your angle."

I walked back to my quarters and paced across the floors. I wasn't afraid of tomorrow night. I was terrified. Why did Haymitch have to remind me that Snow could condemn or free me at any time? I heard voices outside my door. I recognized them as Haymitch and Effie. I didn't bother with listening to them. Then one of them knocked on my door.

"What is it?" I asked as they both walked inside.

"Katniss," began Effie.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"There is something that you need to see," Effie continued.

"What is it I need to see?"

"We might need to tell you first so that it wouldn't be a shock to you when you see it."

"You see, Snow decided to let the public know about their research that they have been conducting," said Haymitch.

"Why are you both acting this way? Tell me," I said.

"She does have his air of authority like her father," Effie said to Haymitch.

"I am not my father," I yelled.

"They are demonstrating your father's resistance to pain," Effie said as timid as possible.

"What are they doing to him?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"They-" Effie started before I stormed out of the room.

I walked in to see a Peacekeeper beat Father with a whip through the broadcast. With every lash, blood would gush out of the wound, yet Father stood there as though he was not in pain. I covered my mouth with my hand. I couldn't stand seeing him this way. I hoped that Prim was not watching it. I walked backward. Then I bolted to my room.

Seeing Father's scars reminded me of my injuries. I had so many. I tried to cover them up to heal, but they are still here. I don't know what to do to make them go away. I shut my eyes realizing that what was going on in my mind was what he was trying to tell me.

The images of what I saw clung to my thoughts leaving me numb. The next morning I went through the motions of what went on when my prep team and Cinna arrived. Everything was a blur, but I understood as I took a bath waiting for them to come back. The warm water clung to my skin as I sat in it. The steam from the warm water wafted all around clearing my senses. My muscles relaxed when the warm water wrapped around them. My neck rested in the cold tub.

Considerably, I desired to sink beneath the water, but Octavia, a member of my prep team, strictly ordered me not to wash my hair till she walked back in to put something in it. A knock sounded at the door. I hoped it was Octavia when I said for them to come in. Effie wabbled on her heels as she walked into the bathroom while Octavia followed her.

"Effie, is there any word about my fate?" I asked her. I doubt she would come and check up on me while I take a bath.

"Hold still," said Octavia as she worked something into my hair. When she finished, she said, "Let it set till I come back."

Octavia walked out while Effie leaned against the wall. We didn't talk to each other until a few minutes passed. She took a deep breath before she started speaking.

"A doctor from the research laboratory called a few minutes ago,' said Effie.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked.

"He said that your father is alright and his wounds are not infected."

"How considerate," I whispered trying not to regenerate the hate that I still had for him.

"To be more specific, your father's wounds are barely there." How could his wounds heal that quickly? I know my misbelief of what and who I am comes from what I understand from real life. Injuries take a while to improve, but he recovered overnight.

Octavia walked back into the room as Venia and Flavius followed her. It was time to rinse out whatever Octavia put in my hair. I closed my eyes to try and block out their incisive chatter. A few short days ago, I would not have been able to understand what they were saying, but now I do. To me, they were discussing nonsense. Then again, they were capital, and unable to understand the complexities of life outside of the Capital.

"What is she thinking about?" asked Flavius talking about me.

"Tonight," I answered not caring if they wanted to include me in their conversation.

"Of course," Venia answered, "it is a big night. You will officially be out of the games."

"How did you know that?" I asked panicked.

"Oh darling, President Snow told Cinna the news, and he naturally relayed the news us," said Flavius.

"Oh yes, and you must be disappointed," said Octavia.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well you volunteered for your sister, and the Careers volunteer because they want to compete," said Venia.

If it were Gale, he would have exploded when they said that, but I feel pity for their insolence. The Capitol only see the glamor of these games, but most of the other Districts look at these games as a death sentence. I chose not to do anything. I would still be going into the arena because Snow must have something more significant up his sleeves concerning it.

"In a way," I lied.

"What do you mean?" asked Octavia.

"I would have to sit and watch as some defenseless people die when if I were in the games, I could stop them," I answered with some truth.

"Too true," said Flavius. "I remembered weeping in previous games when some of the less powerful tributes died so quickly."

Octavia helped me rinse off the stuff she put in my hair. I leaned against the tub when she finished. Flavius helped me out of the bathtub to dry me off. All three tirelessly dried me off.

"Oh my, we have less work to do than we first thought," said Flavius.

"Oh, how I envy her. There is no hair where there should not be," commented Venia.

"I will go tell Cinna to see what he wants us to do now," said Octavia.

She left while I waited for her to come back. Flavius and Venia got into an argument over why they think I am so clean shaven. At the same time, their cases were amusing and ridiculous. It was the ridiculousness of the claims made it entertaining.

Octavia came back fairly quickly. She brought the clothes I had been wearing for the past several days. I attempted to put on the clothes while she relayed to them what Cinna said.

"He said to wait for a little bit till we start preparing her."

"Alright," said Flavius.

"He also said there was a visitor for Katniss."

"Who is the visitor?" Venia asked.

"I believe he is the elf that they beat yesterday."

I quickly hurried and rushed out of the bathroom. Father was there. I saw him talking to Effie and Haymitch outside of my room. I guessed that he was annoyed by Effie based on his facial expressions. I stood by the door of my bedroom as Father noticed me out of the corner of his eye. I stood by while he tried to bow out of the conversation. He turned towards me. Again I was torn between two extremes. I wanted to be with him, but at the same time, I wished to be as far from him as possible.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered to him trying to make some polite conversation in front of Effie.

"Better than I was feeling yesterday," he answered understanding my gesture.

"How is Prim?" I asked tapping into my actual concern.

"She is well. Iell, I overheard some of the officials speaking," he rushed into the conversation.

"I find it hard to believe that you would eavesdrop on people," I said.

"It is not that difficult to overhear them," he answered.

"What did they say?" I asked wanting to change to subject from what he was implying

"You are coming back with me when it is over," he answered.

I saw Peeta walking past us as he went to finish getting ready for the interviews tonight. I could see some emotion in his eyes as he passed us. I couldn't tell what it was. Seeing that it was not my business, I dropped it.

"I have to go finish getting ready," I said finding my chance to bow out of the conversation.

"I know. I will be here when you are finished."

He knew why I wanted to leave to finish. Why does he stand there trying to show me something while I explain that I don't want him in my life? Haymitch lingered around the door of my quarters when I arrived. Why was he there?

"Your father seems like a good man, sweetheart," said Haymitch.

"Thank you," I said prudently.

"I can see a lot of him in you," he said.

"Have you been dipping into alcohol again?" I asked.

"That is not important," he said.

I dropped the conversation as I went into my room. Cinna and my prep team were waiting when I walked inside. Cinna left the room as the team stripped me. I could tell from the team's conversations that they did not approve of some of Cinna's decisions.

Cinna walked back in with a dress. It was long with full-length tear drop sleaves. The garment was elegant. Shades of crimson, silver, gold, and oranges occupied into the dress.

"Cinna, it is beautiful," I said.

"I thought you would find it so," he answered as I put on the dress carefully. The skirt was full-length while the neckline was a below my collarbone. Octavia and Venia worked to finish styling my hair. They pulled the hair in my frontal region and clipped it back with a clip. They were finished reasonably quickly because, according to Cinna, there was not much work to do on me.

They left quickly heading towards the lobby while I lingered in my room trying to avoid Father. He did not come in, but I suspected that he is trying to play my game. I exited the quarters to find that he stood on the balcony looking outwards.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him.

"Nowhere," he answered as he turned to me.

"What game are you playing?" I asked with bitter staining my words.

"Katniss," he answered fatherly, "I do not play games, nor do I engage in anything that would encourage them."

"Then why do you keep taking all my anger and fighting against it?" I nearly screamed at him.

What he did next caught me off guard. He closed the space between us and wrapped his arms around me. My palms spread out and latched onto his chest to pry myself off of him. I gritted my teeth to keep my anger in before screaming at the top of my lungs for him to let go. His arms slid off after a minute. I stepped back to get away from him expecting him to follow, but he did not move.

"You know why," he answered as our eyes locked with one another. "Katniss, I know that you are conflicted about this. One side is bitter towards me while the other side wants to accept this."

He read me like a book. I stood stunned for a moment. How could he tell about these particular things?

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I know you," he answered. "I have felt your pain. I have felt your emotions. At times, I have seen your thoughts. Such things you have seen, no elfling could ever face and still be willing to go on in this world."

"How would you know?" I snapped at him.

"I was once an elfling also," he answered. "I know that what I see now, I could not have handled it at your age. I know what Snow has for us."

"Us?" I asked on edge.

"You and I," he answered, "I managed to change Snow's mind concerning your sister."

"Of course," I gripped him. "I was an idiot to have any hope that I could get out of these games."

"You are no wiser or less for hoping for such a thing," he answered before Cinna ushed me downstairs for the interviews.


	5. Chapter 5:The Night Before the Games

Chapter 5: The Night before the Games

The lobby of the Training Center swarmed with Mentors, Tributes, Stylist, and Chaperones as I entered with Father. I saw Peeta. He looked at me with the same look he gave me yesterday. It made me feel uneasy in a way.

Cato stayed as far away from Father as possible while we waited to go on stage. I did not question it, and I was more relieved that I don't have to put up with his jeering that could come later. When there were ten minutes left, officials started rounding us up for when it is time. There were two lines with the tributes from District One through Six on one side and the rest on the other with the pattern going girl then a boy.

I sat on the bottom riser, closest to the stage entrance. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Father standing behind the stage. He was close enough for me to see, but still far away enough that the cameras could not get him during the broadcast. Most of my anger towards Father subsided to where I could keep it hidden inside of me.

"Welcome to the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games," announced Caeser Flickerman to get the interviews to begin.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asked me.

"You would not understand," I said.

"From District One, Glimmer," Caeser announced.

She glided down to the chair next to Caeser. They talked for three minutes before the boy from District One walked down. One by one they went before it was my turn. My heart pounded as the male, Thresh, from District Eleven walked back to his seat. I stood up and stepped down to meet Ceaser. I watched Father out of the corner of my eye. He bowed his head in affirmation as I walked. I overheard Glimmer's jealous remarks to her fellow tribute as I descended. I took a deep breath as I walked to calm myself. This interview may very well be the most extensive three minutes of my life.

The Capitol people exploded in applause as I walked down. The dress neither clung to me nor did it bellow around me. I sat down elegantly as the applause died down. I knew how I wanted to play this.

"Miss Everdeen," said Caeser, "my heart nearly stopped when you came out in the Tribute's Parade."

"I am glad that you are concerned about my safety," I answered Ceaser dryly.

"Oh, so appreciative," he said. "I wonder what your father would have thought if he saw you like that?" For a split second, I imagined the horrified face of Father seeing me during the Tribute's Parade. I could not let the astonishment of what I envisioned come to life. I chose to play it as though I am not one of them.

"I am sure that he would be worried about me," I answered.

"I learned some interesting news this morning," he said.

"What news?" I asked trying to sound surprised.

"So humble," he said. "The news considering what happened to you during training."

He is deciding to tell them now. More time must have flown by then I realized. I could not bear to answer him. What game is Snow playing?

"Like you, the Capitol citizens know, a few weeks ago, our military forces captured an elf. They brought him here, for our scientist to examine so that we could use it to strengthen our forces. Snow ordered a genetic test, and Miss Everdeen here is this elf's daughter."

The crowd erupted in confusion. Ceaser waited till they settled down before continuing. I caught a quick glance at the tributes. The careers looked disappointed that I would not get the chance to be killed by them. The others seemed like they are jealous because I had a guarantee that I would come out alive.

"We do not know how Miss Everdeen came here, but our scientist is thrilled that this happened. So Miss Everdeen, would you tell us how you felt when you found out about your past?"

"There is no way to explain it. Nothing like this has happened in my district."

"How did you feel when you found out that Snow suspended you from the games?"

"What?" I asked. My brain kept working trying to absorb all the information that had been going on over the last few days.

I realized that Snow suspended me from being a tribute, but he had not fully ejected me from the games. I would have to wander around the arena with Father. I could easily guess that the chances are slim that he is going to let me out of his sight.

The buzzer went off dismissing me from the world of games temporarily. I hastened my pace to get off of the stage as quickly as I could. None of the Capitol people stopped me as I brushed past them. Father stood there waiting for me when I reached him. He rose to the side as I walked past him.

He stretched out his hand to me landing on my shoulder. I pulled away from his grasp. I stared into his eyes before looking away. In two days I went from completely hating him to slightly being detested by him. I couldn't explain why this had happened the way it had.

"Forgive me," he said, "I shouldn't have done it."

"Why did you ask for my forgiveness?" I asked him still annoyed by him.

"You know as well as I do the strides you and I had made in our relationship. I wanted to see how much further we had gotten."

"This is as far as I would prefer it to go," I snapped. "I accept the fact that you are my father. It still does not mean that I have to allow you into my life."

He turned away to keep from doing something. I know that I had hit another nerve in him.

"You think that you are an adult because you have had to be an adult, but what you have done is only a fraction of what I had done," he answered as he turned back around. Something kept me from answering back.

Effie wabbled towards us on her heels. She started babbling about something I could not understand, nor did I incline to know. I got from it that she was pleased with the way I represented myself for the past three minutes, and she denied that she could ever teach someone to behave as well as I did.

"Thank you," I replied not knowing what else to say.

"It has been a pleasure being your chaperone," she said.

I bowed my head in respect. I knew little ways to end the conversation without ruining the reputation that I had just received standing out there on the stage. Then again sometimes quiet was the way to thank Effie.

Something dew my attention to the screen. Peeta sat there with Caeser during his interview. I felt strange leaning my attention in the middle of something like this.

"There must be some young girl back home that you like," said Caesar.

"Well, there has been a girl that I have been admiring for a long time now," Peeta answered.

"Let me tell you something," said Caesar. "You go into the games, and you win this, and then she will have to love you."

"I don't think winning would help in my case," said Peeta.

"Why not?" asked Caesar reasonably angry. "A man like you? What is there to refuse?"

"She came here with me," Peeta responded.

I understood what Peeta meant. Most of my emotions started turning into full rage outrage when he said this. When we came here, he knew it could not work out. Either both of us will die, or one would kill the other. Now, it could never work out. In the end, death would separate the two of us in the sense that I would outlive him by a long shot if I am lucky.

"Katniss," said Father as he started moving me away, "it is time to go."

"Don't tell me what to do," I nearly yelled at him.

"I am your father," he answered. "It is my duty to you."

Two Peacekeepers ushed Father and I back to the vehicle that would transport us back to his, now my, prison. The memory of Peeta telling Caesar, no the whole country, that he had a crush on me made me angry. No, I wasn't angry, I was furious. Father never brought it up when we were being driven back to our prison. His eyes would divert back to me every few minutes. He would stare somewhere else then dart his eyes back to me. Anger kept churning inside me which has yet to stop.

I lingered outside the window that gave me a view of the Training Center. There is also so much that I don't know. I don't know who Father's family is. I don't know who he is. More importantly, I don't know what Snow's game is.

I could not stop looking at the ruckus outside the Training Center. It was a party celebrating tomorrow. I shook my head in disgust. I stopped myself again. I would feel the same way if I live in the Capitol.

I heard footsteps walking towards me. I turned around to see Prim. I could not help but smile when I saw her. She had changed in the past few days since I last saw her.

"Katniss," she whispered.

"Prim," I said almost rasping.

She was asleep when we arrived back here. I did not want to wake her before it was time for me to leave. Prim looked like Father with his blonde hair and blue eyes. It was a mystery to me how I would dearly love her, but loathe the man that she took after.

My hands rested on her back while she wrapped her hands around my waist. It was only a few days ago when we were like this. I didn't want it to change.

"It is alright," I said. "You have nothing to fear."

"I know," she said.

I looked up and saw Father leaning against a wall while Prim lingered around me. I could see him smiling at the sight of Prim and I together. His smile was a more of a smirk, but it was more joyous than when he has seen me in who knows how long. He cleared his throat and Prim released me.

"Prim," he said gently, "it is time to go to bed."

"Yes sir," Prim answered as she disappeared into her bedroom.

Father trailed her visually until she closed the door to her room. He knew that if she went into the games alone, she would die. I also say the way Prim looked at him. She had fully accepted him in every conceivable way that he was her father.

"You know what would have happened if she competed in the games?" I asked planting myself where I was.

"Yes," he answered as he looked towards me. "I also know what could happen if you competed."

"Are you implying that-"

"Katniss, death is always possible. For the sons of man, it is more likely than for the children of the elves. You know this already. Your sister has told me about your home. You know about the frailty of man far better than me."

"Will they expect us to kill anyone?"

"Yes, but I will not fight on their terms. I have fought in battles that they could never conceive to think about, and I have been training far longer than this idle pace has even been a sovereign land. I will keep us alive."

"If we were not going to the Arena, I would be fighting with you over that I don't need someone looking after me."

"I would be disappointed in you if you didn't," he answered. "You have seen these games for a far longer time, tell me is there anything that could help us?"

"The arenas are different every year. I don't know what this one will be like?"

"Is there any way to tell?"

"I don't know. One tribute comes out alive, and my mentor is too old to remember any clues about what specific training they made him go through to prepare him."

"It is generic then?"

"Yes," I answered. "During the training sessions, all they did was prepare us to fight in hand to hand combat, or for general survival skills."

"What do you remember about past games?"

"Well, one arena was a tundra environment, and after that games, there was always some kindling."

"Why?"

"Out of the tributes that survived the first day, half of them froze to death that night. The capital must have been bored with those deaths."

"They enjoy seeing mortifying deaths?"

"Yes," I answered.

"What advice has your mentor given you?"

"Stay alive," I grumbled. "I doubt Haymitch would know anything about these games after being given that advice."

"That is worse than getting advice from a dwarf, and I have heard advice from dwarves."

"Dwarves are real?' I asked confused.

"I am palpable, so why can't dwarves be real?"

"I can see you, and I have never seen dwarves."

"There are a great many things that we can't see that are real, Katniss."

"What will happen after the games are over?" I asked.

"The same that has been going on since I arrived here."

"What will happen to Prim?"

"Based on what I have overheard, they plan to leave her alone."

"I volunteered in her place to protect her, and I don't want to see anything happen to her," I said trying to explain.

"I understand," he said.

"How?" I asked.

"I surrendered to protect your mother siblings."

We ended the conversation there. Father left to go somewhere else while I kept looking out of the window. I did not want tomorrow to come because, in a few days, there will be twenty-two new corpses. I would be there possibly having to kill some of them myself. Gale had said that it was similar to hunting wild animals. But I was chasing animals to feed Prim and I to stay alive. I couldn't possibly be able to murder someone the way the Capitol wants me.

I went to see Prim. I would not see her again for however long these games last this year. Undoubtedly, she would be watching these games and spy me from time to time whenever Father and I get caught by one of the cameras.

Prim laid asleep on the bed in her room. It would be several years before she becomes like Father and me with our biological insomnia. I realized that our restlessness would have given me an advantage in the games. All the other tributes, including the Careers, would have to sleep at some point. I don't have to sleep. Realistically, I could travel from one end of the arena to the other within a day without being seen.

Slowly, I crept over to her bed. I watched as her chest moved out and then in over and over again. A chair was fixed to be near the bed. Father had watched over her when I had not been here. I sat in his chair. He must have done it when she had a nightmare that I could not blame her for having. Within two days, she got reaped for the games, her older sister volunteering to my death for her. She should have some fear.

Father walked in after I had gotten situated. He raised his hand beckoning for me not to move when I tried to leave his seat for him to sit. Instead, he leaned against a set of drawers in her room.

Prim suddenly started reacting in spasms yelling, kicking, and screaming from a nightmare. I leaped forward to help her. Father walked over to her. Gently, he laid his hands on her forearms. Back and forth he rubbed her arms till she calmed down.

"Sí im i iell nín," he whispered into her ear. Magically, she settled down.

I recognized part of what he said meant my daughter because he called me that. I left the room after he finished soothing her. It was not because I was jealous that he could alleviate her so quickly, but to give him some space. I went into the living room. I heard something and turned around. Father stood there waiting for me.

"What is it that you told her?" I asked.

"I told her that I was there," he answered. "Iell, Snow will be coming soon to collect us."

"Have you been eavesdropping lately?" I asked.

"You know it is hard not to when you are around humans," he answered. "I know you have done it also."

"How long has Prim been having nightmares?" I asked dodging the question.

"Every night since she got here."

The door slid open as several peacekeepers walked into the room. Adar raised his hand to my shoulder to keep me from wanting to fight back. They advanced on us.

"Le melin," he said before mouthing, "I love you."

Father stood there as the peacekeepers marched into the apartment. They threw me a different change of clothes that consisted of a tunic and leggings. The tunic was not like the one I had worn the past few days. It was various shades of green while the leggings were dark. I wore the same boots.


	6. Chapter 6: The Games have Begun

Chapter 6: The Games Have Begun

Father and I sat on opposite ends in the Hovercraft passenger hold as we diverted our gazes away from the other tributes. Cato kept looking from side to side trying to size up the other tributes. Father wore his quiver and knives on his back. At least Snow allowed him to use his weapons instead of forcing him to kill another tribute to get weapons or by using the Cornucopia.

Half of the tributes, excluding the Careers, were fearful. The other division embraced their deaths. Is this what they looked like every year? Half of them understood those surrounding them could murder them while the other half is undecided if they will make it or won't.

The Careers were always the anomaly. They looked back and forth among the others gloating about the triumph of an impending onslaught. Haymitch said their arrogance kept them from winning every year.

Attendees floated among the tributes injecting them with something. I leaned forward in my seat. I tried everything I could to keep myself occupied.

"What is it?" one of the noncareer tributes asked the attendant.

"It is your tracker," she answered before moving to the next tribute.

My heart continued to thrive nervously. I glanced at the other tributes. I held my nerve admirably compared to a substantial fraction of them. One of them started hyperventilating. No concern was dealt out by anyone.

The descent was smooth. My heartbeat accelerated at irregular intervals. Terror rose extraordinarily among the tributes. Time was running out. Father grasped my hands to see if I was still tangible. I missed the opportunity to rebuke Father when the Hovercraft landed abruptly. Peacekeepers escorted the contestants off the Hovercraft. I released my nerves when they were gone.

"Why can you be so calm right now?" I asked. The inclination felt different. I neither yelled nor did my temper get the best of me.

"I have fought in battles where it was hopeless, yet we emerged victoriously," he answered.

"If it was desperate, then why did you fight?" I asked.

"Because there was no other way," he answered gently.

A Peacekeeper walked into the hold where we were waiting. Adar stiffened while the Peacekeeper came closer to us. His hands reached for his knives ready should anything happen. However, the Peacekeeper signaled that he would not harm us. Father remained alert.

We both stood up and followed the Peacekeeper as he led us into the empty hanger as he led us to a separate chamber. There was nothing inside of it except platform. My heart pounded understanding this was how they intend to take us to the games.

"Get inside," ordered the Peacekeeper.

I closed my eyes not wanting to know what was going to happen. The platform shot us into the heart of the games. I opened eyes to see an empty field and the cornucopia. Something caught my eyes. I saw a bow and a shaft full of arrows.

"Follow me," the Peacekeeper instructed.

"Why?" I asked.

The Peacekeeper led us away from the cornucopia and towards the surrounding wood not acknowledging my question. Father and I followed till he stopped. Out of his pocket, he pulled out two sets of handcuffs. There was something about them that I didn't trust.

Fater was cuffed to a tree first with his hands resting on his head. The Peacekeeper pulled me and chained me to a tree next to Father.

"Try not to die before you get released," said the Peacekeeper mockingly.

"It will be hard not to when you can't move more than a few inches," I spat at him as he left Father and I alone to watch the valley below.

"What happens now?" Father asked.

"Soon the tributes will be raised into the valley like how we entered. There will be a minute before the horn sounds signaling the beginning of the games. The cornucopia holds weapons and other items that might keep you alive."

"Are there any districts that make it past the first day?"

"Yes, Districts One, Two, and Four always survive the first day. They are also the ones who typically win because they train in a special academy till they are ineligible to compete in the games."

"They have more experience then?" Father asked.

"Yes, and if I may ask a question?"

"Go ahead," he answered.

"Why are you asking these questions?"

"If I have to fight someone, I will know how to and survive."

"But, after all the years you spend training, wouldn't be too easy?"

"You never want to overestimate or underestimate your opponent."

The tributes started rising out of the ground for the game except for an empty platform that would have been mine. The contestants were jumbled around and harder to pick out the Careers from the other tributes. The countdown started with my heart beating along with the timer. I looked to Father with fear in my face. He was muttering something.

"When we are free, run in the opposite direction," Father ordered moments before the signal to release the tributes.

My heartbeat quickened during the final seconds. The anxiety on the field could be easily felt from a distance we were. My arms were tired of being suspended above me. I looked at with Father with concern before I turned back the valley. A low rumbling sound echoed everywhere. The games have begun.

The tributes sprang into action while I tested my handcuffs, refusing to come undone. I witnessed the first slaughter. It was male; however, I couldn't get a good look at tribute's killer or the District he came from. Another one perished soon to be followed by another. Some of the tributes did not go to the Cornucopia, but they ran into the forest.

I blinked and saw some more dead tributes. I gave up counting the multiplying dead bodies. Knife blades, sword blades, and axes made up the general murder weapon. The weapons were thrown over varying distances or where used to hack at the dying victims to make to prolong the death or to increase the intensity of the pain they suffered before dying.

Father bowed his head and was muttering something again underneath his breath. Some of the tributes started running away from the Cornucopia before they died. This part of the games was always called the bloodbaths because most of the contestants died here. I hung my head thinking I could have perished there.

I heard a distinct click before I ripped my hands apart with ease. The Gamemakers released Father and me. I followed his command and ran into the woods noticing Father was not far behind me. I could hear shouts from the Careers.

I stopped and veered in the other direction. I kept running refusing to meet the Careers without a weapon. I fell to my knees when I reached a small pond.

"Katniss," Father yelled when he found me, "why have you stopped? We have to keep going."

"Why do you not want to fight them?" I asked. "You are a worrier that is something I could tell without asking; therefore you could handle a group of teenagers who don't have the discipline and training you do."

"Daughter, they are children, they are young and fighting a battle that they were never meant to fight."

"Father, if I was fighting in these games-"

"You are not," he snapped. "Iell, I know you more than you can fathom. I know that if you were fighting in these games, you would choose to run and hide than to track down and fight unless you or someone you cared about were in danger, nor can any elf in our position. We possess a different set of morals that don't allow us to kill unless out of self-protection. Come, we have stayed too long here."

"The tributes can be anywhere by now," I answered him.

"Come, I know what I am doing," Father answered me.

"Where are will we go?"

"Listen," Father instructed. "What do you hear?"

"I hear that the wind is blowing through the trees. There aren't any animals near us," I started.

"Do you hear any humans?"

"No," I answered.

"We continue going west."

"Why?"

"The tributes started east of here, and if we don't want to meet with any of them, we keep going west."

Father took off with speed to match some of the deer I have hunted. I followed him surprised that I could match his stride. The sun was setting overhead when Father stopped motioning for me to stay when I caught up with him. Father looked from tree to tree until he found one that was reliable enough.

"Climb that tree," he instructed.

I followed his instructions and climbed the tree. He followed me when I was over halfway up the tree. By the time we have both reached the top, the stars started to appear.

"Why did you want us to stop?" I asked.

"I want to know something," he answered.

"I feel that we won't be alone tonight."

"What do we do then?" I asked giving up on arguing with him.

"Wait," Father answered.

"That is your plan!" I yelled. "To wait? The careers are not going to let us wait when they find us."

"Patience has never been a virtue of mine during times of war," Father said.

"Father, this is not war. The games are murder," I said.

"This is a form of battle that should not be."

We both sojourned in the silence. Patience outside of hunting has never been something I would willingly do. To me, patience is something that cowards do when they don't know what to do. Father's eyes watched the south without blinking. He sounded serious when he said that we were going to get visited tonight. He had to be crazy. Who could come all this way?

The Capital anthem started playing in the background as I turned my head to watch the daily death count. Finding it less critical, Father did not pay attention to it.

I had heard eleven cannon sounds when Father and I were running after being released. The District Three female came first. Two-thirds of the career pack was still alive. There was no shocker there, and the District Three male was not dead yet. The District Four male followed her, and by the boy from District Five. Both from Six came next, then both from Seven, and the boy from Eight. Finally, the girls from Nine and Ten finished off the day's dead. Half of the contestants are dead by now.

"What was that?" Father asked keeping his eyes peeled for what he has been looking at for the past hour.

"The daily death count," I answered.

"How many are dead?" Father asked.

"Elven out of twenty-three, and that leaves twelve are alive."

"Any of the living that are threats to us?"

"Districts One, Two, and the female from Four," I answered him. "What are you looking at?"

"Do you see that light?"

"Yes, and it is the girl from District Eight. She should not have done that because she is signaling where she is."

"She might have had no choice. Elves don't feel heat or cold the way humans do."

"Father,-"

A high pitched scream filled the surrounding area. I was speechless. I hung my head because if I were still competing, I would not have done anything. I would have stayed here until it was secure enough to move. The high pitched screams of the careers rolled through as they came this way. Father's hand studied me as they came nearer.

"They don't know we are here," he whispered.

"Oh please don't kill me," Glimmer mimicked the deceased tribute. "Oh, how I enjoyed thrusting my sword into Eight."

"You did something wrong," yelled Cato. "I have not yet heard a cannon."

"I will go check," said another member of their pack.

I recognized that voice. Peeta. Why did he join them? He knows they will kill him when he is no longer useful to them. A cannon shot signaling she was dead.

"Can't we just kill him now?" asked the girl from Two, Clove, I think her name was.

"No, he is our best chance of finding her, and then him," Cato answered. It was not hard to figure out that 'her' was me and 'him' was Father since Cato was out for revenge on Father for ruining his reputation, and he is out for vengeance on me for getting a higher score than him.

"Hey, lover boy, do you think she went this way?" Marvel asked as Peeta came back closer.

"Yes, I think so," said Peeta.

Why was Peeta doing this? Fathe and I did not utter a word for the remainder of the night. Each hour passed by inch by inch in the mile-long night. My head rested on Father's shoulder to my annoyance as he leaned against the trunk of the tree while his eyes peered into every shadow.

"Why do you try to keep me alive?" I asked him trying to break the silence.

"Because I want to bring you home," he responded.

"I think we should separate from each other," I said attempting to change the subject.

"There is no need for that," Father said. "I will not separate from you unless there was no other choice."

"What if there was no other choice? The Careers came too close to finding us."

"I keep forgetting humans raised you. They always try to seek the unknown future and attempt to make it known."

"Father, you don't know what I have seen over the years."

"Nor have you seen what I have seen over the years."

The sun started peaking over the hills in the distance. Father slid down the tree followed by me. His hand grasped mine before pulling me to the west of the tree. We kept running until the sun was at the highest peak indicating it was midday. Father stopped abruptly causing me to almost run into him when I tried to come to a halt.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Yesterday, you chastized me for stopping," I commented.

"Because we had lingered too long in that spot," he answered.

"Why have you stopped?"

"Something feels wrong about this place," Father answered again.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"It does not concern you then," he answered.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It has nothing to do with you, but I feel something is wrong. If you don't feel it, then you should not waste time worrying about it."

His explanation made sense to me. Why should I worry about something that I don't know is there? I took a deep breath as he pondered what to do.

"What is home like?" I asked him.

His eyebrow raised as he turned his head to look at me. He bore the same placid face that he always wears, but I could tell it was uneasy to him because I had never asked him questions about my life before Twelve.

"It is hard to explain," Father answered. "Mirkwood was once like this forest but real. It was recently, by the definition of an elf, that sickness came upon the forest; however, I have seen it return to its former life."

"What caused it to become that way?"

"An innocent question to be answered at a different time."

"Why did you stop here?" I asked him again.

"My reasoning has not changed," he answered. "Come, this way."

Father pointed north this time, and we continued again as we had done yesterday. However, he kept us at a walking pace as opposed to the fast running pace. Father gave me space, but he was always checked to see if I was keeping up with him.

"Why are you moving slower today?" I asked him.

"I feel we are close the perimeter of the arena," he answered.

"Is that is what is making you afraid?" I asked.

"No, it is something else. I perceive that a threat is growing, and it will find us sometime."

"What would happen then?" I asked.

"We will then do what you suggested," Adar answered.

"Separate from each other?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"I thought you said not to do that?"

"We may have no choice," Father answered.

"What do you want me to do if that happens?" I asked.

"Run," he answered as he took out one of his knives. "Take this, and use it if the need arises."

"It is one of your knives," I said.

"I know," he answered. "You don't have a weapon, and if you take this then you will have something should you need it."

I took hold of the knife. The hilt was somewhat too big for my hands, but not by very much. The wood felt sturdy against my palm as I grasped it to get a feel for it. The blade had carvings inlaid in the metal.

"What do the carving mean?" I asked him.

"Those are ancient elven spells that were placed to strengthen the blade," he answered.

I stuck the knife in the belt that came with the tunic that I wore. Father was still undecided in which way he wanted to go. I leaned against a tree as I waited for him to decide on which way he wanted to go.

"Which way?" I asked him.

"I want to go north," he answered.

I moved from where I had been leaning and followed him. We continued walking side by side. Father did not let me get in front of him nor did he make me fall behind him.

"How many battles have you fought in?" I asked him as we continued walking to make the walk less silent.

"More than I would wish to count," he answered.

Father stopped as the moon began to rise in the distance. Like last night, he and I climbed into a tree for protection. The anthem did not play that night. I started taking shaky breaths.

"What is it?" Adar asked as he turned to look at me.

"No one has died today," I answered.

"I know, so what about it?" he asked confused.

"Either the Gamemakers start manipulating the arena to get the tributes to fight each other, or on the least likely chance, they will just kill a tribute."

Fear resonated in his eyes. He understood what I was talking about and understood what it meant. He took another breath to calm himself.

"Remember what I said earlier," he instructed.

"I know, if anything happens, run," I repeated his earlier instructions.

Nothing happened that night. The sun rose again in the east, and we climbed out of the tree and continued walking. Everything was normal as we walked. Father stopped suddenly. He looked all around us.

"Adar what is it?" I asked him.

"I hear something," he whispered.

"What do you-" I did not finish that sentence because out of nowhere a fireball sprang out and hit a nearby tree lighting it on fire.

"Nor," Father commanded me as more fireballs rained from the sky,

I did not need to know the language he used to understand what he meant. 'Run' he had instructed me. I had gotten it from our conversation last night with each other.

I ran through the massive forest fire that raged through the surrounding land. Only once did I check to see with Father was there. He was a few feet behind me before a tree fell in front of him keeping him from getting caught up with me. I stopped to see if he was able to get through it.

"Go," he yelled through the flames.

Reluctantly, I followed his order. My adrenaline, if elves have adrenaline, kicked at that moment and I bolted out of the flames. However, something hit me in my leg causing a severe burn to form on my leg. I kept running despite the injury.

I was back in a nonburning section of the forest stopping when I fell into a pound. The water helped soothe my wound while the water was touching it. No sooner than I had hit the pound, the Careers should up near the pound.

They were pointing and jeering at me. I got up despite the irritation and moved swiftly away from the pack. I found a tall tree and climbed up it.

Cato tried to join me, but he failed and slid down the tree. I did not bother drawing out Father's knife because they could not get me. I spied Peeta watching much more carefully. What is the game he is playing? Glimmer than took out an arrow and shot it carelessly at me. She missed.

"Twelve, I will kill you," Cato shouted.

"Killing me won't get you any closer to winning," I yelled. "I am a variable in these games."

"Your Daddy isn't here to protect you now," yelled the girl from two.

"Really? I thought he was next to me the entire time," I jested towards them.

"Wait her out," Peeta then suggested. "She will have to come down sometime. Either she starves, or she comes down and dies."

"Get a fire going," Cato ordered taking Peeta's advice.


	7. Chapter 7: Renwal

Chapter 7: Renewal

The Careers busied themselves setting up their temporary camp subsequently trapping me in this tree. The burn on my leg increasingly became agitated. I tried to look at the wound to see if it is as bad as I thought it was. In reality, the injury was severe. I bit my lip to keep back the pain when I touched it.

"Comfortable up there elf?" Cato asked to bait me.

"Yes, I recommend you try for yourself," I answered to taunt him.

"Where is your daddy?" the boy from District One asked.

"You had better be happy that he isn't here," I answered with the intent of shutting them up.

"What will he do? Punch me?" Cato asked.

"Let's see; you have his daughter cornered in a tree. He has not seen said daughter in about fifteen years. You had better be afraid when he shows up," I answered Cato before whispering, "if he shows up."

"Twelve, he is not coming to your rescue," the girl from Four said.

"Whether he shows up or not, this ends the same way. I will get myself out of this situation," I responded.

"I thought you hated your daddy," Glimmer sneered.

"I do," I snapped at them.

The Careers dropped the conversation at this point. I had to focus on my leg. The pain continued to grow as I sat and waited. I need medical attention at this point. I leaned against the tree trying the think about what to do. I blinked slowly wanting the pain to disappear. Night approached faster than I expected it to.

Later, a parachute dropped to a branch to the left of me. In the games, sponsors would send gifts to the tributes. I tried to reach for it. I finally got it after several attempts to get it. Inside there was a jug of some cream.

I dipped two fingers into the jar rubbing the stuff on my wound to see if that would do any good. To my relief, the cream soothed the injury until the burn vanished altogether.

I looked down to see that the Careers were still asleep on the ground now that the sun had risen. As I heard a rustling in a nearby tree, I looked to see a young tribute there. She was the female from District Eleven. Peeta pointed her out to me when she tried to shadow me during training. In all, I have been amazed that she has survived this long in the games.

She pointed something out on a branch near me. I saw it and knew what it was. It was a nest of Jabberjackers. I understood what she was telling me. I took the knife that Father gave me and started cutting through the branch. I had to go quickly, or the wasps would start attacking me.

I had only been stung once or twice before I finished. The nest exploded when it hit the ground releasing a swarm of wasp that attacked the Careers. They fled the area, but the girls from One and Four did not get away. I slid down as two cannons were going off.

I hurried to get to the bow so that I had something more substantial than the knife. As I tore it from Glimmer's body, the effect of the serum started kicking into my system. I knew how it affected humans, but how would it affect me? I saw Peeta running towards me.

"Katniss, go. Run," he yelled. Peeta ran somewhere else, and I heard Careers screaming someplace. I closed my eyes bracing myself for what was coming.

I was somewhere else. Scenes of my life were playing in reverse. One moment I was meeting Father for the first time, and the next I was volunteering for Prim. Everything was fast pace, but it started slowing down.

I could see myself, but it was as though I was an outsider. I saw that I was near my old home with my foster parents. There was a basket on the doorstep. I walked over to see that there was a baby inside. I saw a familiar pair of gray eyes. They were mine. I backed up to see a forest now surrounded me. I heard shouting all around me. I spied Father in his armor walking with some of his fellow elves. He differed from the person that I saw. A female elf was near him.

"Tauriel, we will find her," he said to the woman, presumably my mother.

"Legolas, we have to hurry, I perceive that if we don't find her now, we won't see her for a small handful of years," she warned. She was different than what I had thought. Her hair matched the red autumn leaves that were falling the forest at home while her eyes were a deep green.

I turned my head to see a man holding an infant behind a tree. I walked closer to them, and I saw the same gray eyes in the last illusion. My heart beat faster when I realized what this had meant.

"He can't get far," Father told Mother. "We have patrolled this forest far longer than he has been alive."

"Legolas, I will feel better when we have our daughter," she told him before they started searching the nearby area. I closed my eyes. I knew how this would end. My kidnapper would get away with me intact. Mother was right.

I could feel myself coming back to the real world. I struggled for a single glance of my Mother one last time.

I came to underneath a tree. My knife, bow, and quiver lay to the side. As I sat up, green leaves were covering my arms and neck. I remember that I had been stun in those areas. What I had seen in those visions were still at the forefront of my mind.

What was that? Did the poison of the Jabberjackers create illusions, or did I remember what actually happened? Is this what I wanted to believe happened? Then why was the perception of my mother so different than what I had imagined? What about the words that Mother uttered?

More questions kept firing one after the other. I finally realized something. Jabberjackers tend to lead to hallucinations of induced fear through their venom. That is the way humans react but what of elves? There was no fear in what I saw. Everything was not what I expected; therefore, I did not see what I wanted to see. Father was telling the truth. Whoever condemned me to this life would pay for it before they died.

I heard something and shot my head in the direction of where it came. I saw little Rue walking towards me.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"You got stunned by Jabberjackers," she answered. "I was taught that those leaves that I put on you help with the serum."

"Thank you," I said. "Who has died recently?"

"The girl from One and the girl from Four," she answered. "A cannon went off a few minutes ago."

"Do you know about the boy from Twelve?" I asked. Rue started laughing when I asked her.

"Is it true, you and him?" she asked me giggling while she started making gushing facial expressions.

It was only a playful banter that I witnessed the majority of the girls made in Twelve whenever they thought that someone had a crush on someone else. To me, this ridicule was something that was a waste of time when I needed to be trying to be taking care of my foster-mom and sister. I neither felt that I would be on the receiving end of it.

"No," I answered almost appalled by what she was insinuating. "I couldn't be possible even if I loved Peeta."

"Why?" Rue asked with pleading eyes.

"Because I don't have feelings for Peeta. At first, they were because he was my fellow tribute. Now, I only perceive Peeta as a contestant."

I hunted a handful of pheasants for Rue to eat after we finished our discussion. I sat in silence watching her eat. I thought about Father. Will I find him before the games end? I took out his dagger testing the balance. I moved my hand to grasp the hilt remembering the bulkiness of the handle against my palm.

"Where did you get it?" she asked in between bites.

"Father handed it to me before we separated from each other."

"What is he like?" she asked me.

"He is patient above anything else. I need to know something. Where are the Careers?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

"Down by the Cornucopia," Rue answered picking up on my cue. "They have the remaining supplies stockpiled with bombs surrounding it."

"Sounds tempting," I answered her with a sly grin.

Rue showed me a secret hiding place that overlooks the field where they started. As I walked among the trees, I spied two pairs of shackles on the ground resulting in me kicking the handcuffs to the side.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Katniss, hurry up," she said as she slid further into the brush. "Do you see it?"

"It is the same concept they do every year."

"What do you intend to do?" she asked shakily like Prim when I tried to teach her to hunt.

"Rue, if we take it out, then we place the Careers on the same playing field as the rest of you."

"Because they have been better fed than the rest of us?" she asked.

"What had been their advantage becomes their disadvantage," I answered.

That night Rue and I set up the places where she would light distraction fires while I went down to try and take them out. I stood at the base of the tree looking at the sky as Rue slept up in the branch. My heart kept pounding. What if something went wrong tomorrow? I leaned my head against the tree while I waited for the sun to come up signaling the beginning of the plan. There was a silence that would precede the action tomorrow. Nothing happened all throughout the night while I waited.

The sun dawned, and Rue woke up and slid down the tree. Her innocent face glittered in the sunlight. The plan had to work.

"What is it?" Rue asked.

"I will tell you later."

"Go," she said, "it is going to take you a few hours to get to our hiding spot."

"Stay safe," I said before taking off.

It was midday by the time I reached the spot. The Careers sat idly not knowing what was going to happen. I spotted the male from District Three. Once the mistrust between the pack start, he will be the first to die.

Cato shouted and pointed towards the smoke coming up from the other side of the forest. It worked. Rue made it and started the fire. Hopefully, she is on her way to the second bonfire.

I made my way around trying to find where I should shoot. I saw it. Three did not look in my direction. Slowly, I made my way towards the target to set it off.

I stopped when I heard a noise coming from a different place along the border of the forest. It was the girl from Five. Her fox-like head moved from side to side as she tried to figure out the trap. She made it and took something from the pile. As quickly as she figured it out, she left. Her scavenger strategy is how she must have survived.

I looked up and saw the second bonfire going off. I looked around. I saw Father standing far off hidden in the trees. He was there. He gave a simple nod to indicate me continuing going through with my plan. I took a step forward. Slowly, I crept to make sure I did not step on a branch to alert someone to my presence.

There was a sack of apples dangling in the pile. My chance. I drew the arrow to my cheek letting it go to see it slightly cut the net. Frustrated, I turned to where Father was hiding. He vanished. I tried again. The shaft put a whole the net large enough to allow an apple to fall thankfully, hitting the bomb setting off a chain reaction.

The explosion threw me back. I scooted backward to keep from being seen by the Careers when they returned. My head spun around as I tried to regain my bearings.

Cato returned to see the supplies obliterated. I then ran, but I was too late because I saw in one move Cato snap the neck of Three killing him. Rue and I had succeeded, but this victory is not over yet. The cannon fired for Three.

I went back to the tree where I had last seen her. She was not there. I then went to where we built the last bonfire, but it was still there indicating that she had not set it on fire.

I picked up panicked screams coming from the east. I ran knowing Rue would not live if I waited. I found her wrapped up in a net. I slid out my knife in one stroke, and I cut through it.

"Katniss," she yelled as she pulled to the side.

I saw what she meant. The boy from One was now stocking us carrying a spear. I shot an arrow at him in one fluid motion. He acted first. The moment the shaft hit him, the spear thrust itself into Rue's stomach.

I screamed as the cannon sounded for the death of the tribute from District One. Rue started falling to the ground, but I caught her and slowly helped her way down to the ground.

"Katniss, thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" I asked gently.

"For coming to help me," she whispered as she entered death's doorway.

Her eyes closed and her chest did not rise. I went around the field collecting flowers laying them all around her. Then I left the area as the cannon fired signaling that she was now dead.

Across the meadow I found Father standing there. In a second I sprinted towards him wanting to get out of this place. Father stood with his head bowed as I approached him. Tear brimmed my eyes at this point. When I was close enough, I laid my head on his shoulders.

"I am sorry," he whispered. "I left you because I could tell something was wrong."

"You were right," I said in between sobs. "When you try to save someone, you may be too late to save them."

"Not always," he answered me.

I walked alongside Father as he guided me away from where Rue died. His gentle hand wrapped around my shoulders as we walked into the woods surrounding the field.

"What happened?" he asked after we were far away from the meadow.

"What are you talking about?" I asked wanting to dismiss the question.

"This is the longest time that you were this close to me."

"I saw something," I answered him. "I don't know if it was an illusion, a memory, or a mixture of both. What I saw were my memories, but I was an outsider watching them. The dream seemed to have gone backward in time until it ended in a forest. You were there also, and I guess my mother was also there. I saw myself as an infant."

"I remember that day well," he said with the hint of a snarl in his voice. "It was the day you vanished."

"I what?" I asked letting go of his arm.

"It is a long story that I will tell you when we have the time," he answered stopping.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked.

"Who is left?" he asked.

"Both from District Two, Foxface who is from District Five, the male tribute from District Eleven, and Peeta who is from District Twelve."


	8. Chapter 8: Peeta

Chapter 8: Peeta

We continued walking down the path for the remainder of the day. Father kept his eyes peeled for something to happen while I was ready to shoot. He stopped when we came to a river.

"Where did you get the bow?" he asked kneeling down.

"I stole it from the girl from District One after she died."

"How did she die?" he asked.

"When you are pinned up in a tree-" I started.

"No need," he answered.

"Have you killed anyone?" I asked.

"I have killed," he answered causing my eyes to widen, "but not in these games."

We followed the stream downriver. It is not worth it to ask Father when he has killed or how many people he killed. Part of it is that he would not answer to question, nor would he ever acknowledge what I was asking. The other is that I could tell he had some remorse for the lives that have already died in these games.

We both remained silent as we walked by the riverbed. Father was a few paces in front of me. Both of his hands were free because he carried all of his weapons on his back. I already knew he walked proudly, but why was he proud?

"Father," I yelled when he started getting too far ahead of me.

He stopped and turned towards me as I ran to catch up. His hand grabbed me before I could pass me. I could tell in his eyes that he was telling me "nice try." His had slid off my wrist as he turned to continue walking. I remembered that Rue had said that Peeta supposedly was here.

"What is it?" Father asked.

"I remember that Rue told me the boy from my district was hiding down here," I answered.

"You can try to find him," he answered me.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I will be trying to keep the both of us alive," he answered carrying the same proud expression he had.

"I would rather him win this now that Rue is dead."

"Why?" Father asked.

"One of the few weaknesses of the Careers, besides their arrogance, is they are not accustomed to working with little food; therefore, the two remaining Careers should be dying out. I don't have a good feeling about Five, and Eleven, I don't have enough information on him to know if I would be alright with him winning."

"I will help you, but when there is two left, promise me you would not do anything."

"You want me to stand by for the final fight?"

"Yes," he answered.

Father stood to the side as I took the lead tracking through the pebbles. I crouched down when I caught sight of some blood covering the rocks. Father kneeled beside me waiting for me to go where I wanted. I saw that the blood started moving to the west.

"He went west," I pointed.

I followed the blood trail down the riverbank. The blood started to spread out more indicating that the wound on Peeta was beginning to clot. Father kept both eyes peeled as I scouted the surrounding area because the trail stopped. This time Ada bent down beside me.

"I don't understand, the trail ends here, but I don't see him," I whispered to him.

"He has to be close by," Father replied to me.

"When the two of you finish your conversation, can you help me?" someone answered from the ground.

I looked down to see Peeta covered in dirt and grime as I bent down to try and brush off some of the soil off of him before I attempted to carry him. Father slid one of Peeta's arms around his neck as I pulled him.

"There is a cave down this path," Ada said.

He flung Peeta's arm off his shoulders when I had Peeta situated so I could carry him. Father led me there as I dragged Peeta. When I reached the mouth of the cave, Father stood to the side of the cave to allow me to enter before he went into it. When I laid Peeta on the ground, I turned to see Father leaning against the cave wall.

"You need to clean the wound to see if there is anything you could do," Father suggested in his more authoritative voice. The tone of it is recognizable, but it was the first time I heard it from him contradicting the usual gentle voice.

"Can you get me some water from the stream?" I asked him.

He nodded his head as he turned to go to the stream. He stopped when he was at the mouth of the cave, and his hand rested on one of the rocks creating the opening.

"If you hear anything," he started, "draw a bow and be ready to shot if the person or persons get within the perimeters of this cave."

"Yes, Father," I answered as I bent over Peeta to strip back the cloth of his pants to try and see how large the wound was.

"He seemed more relaxed during the lesson on elves," he commented.

"He doesn't want to interfere with these games," I answered.

"Katniss, you don't have to do this," he started.

"I feel like I do," I rebutted. "I do not like owing people anything, and this is my way of repaying you for what happened after my foster father died."

"I wanted to die in these games as me and not something the Captial created. I guess it was because I wanted to show them that I was not a pawn in their games."

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"Your father feels the same way if he tries to keep the two of you out of this for as long as he has."

"Katniss," Father said as he walked back into the cave, "I have the water."

I snapped back to what I had to do. Father gave me one of the knives, to tear through the cloth to get a better look at the wound. Gently, I poured the water over the wound to inspect the actual injury.

"Father," I said worried as he walked over to me.

His hand traced around it while he looked at it. I already knew it was too dangerous for Peeta at this point. Peeta squirmed in pain while Father scrutinized it.

"The wound goes into his skin too far and will kill him if there isn't any medical attention paid to it," Father answered.

"What can I do?"

"Watch him and make sure that he gets food," Father advised. He took out a sleeping bag from a pack that I never noticed Peeta carrying. "He will need this."

I dragged Peeta into the sleeping bag before walking towards Father. He stood there looking out into the distance as though he was waiting for something to happen.

"Who is the better warrior, you or Naneth?" I asked standing next to him.

"It would depend on the circumstance," Ada answered, "but my father says we are a good match for each other. Katniss, you don't have to do this to be even with him."

"Father, he saved Prim and I from starvation," I argued. Father dropped the argument either because I hit a nerve or because he did not feel like arguing with me.

Several days passed since I found Peeta. When the sun came up, I went out to get some food to force into Peeta while Father stayed to watch him. When I returned, I would push the food into Peeta while Ada guarded the cave.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked Ada.

"For something to happen," he answered.

"You won't be waiting long because the Capital must be getting bored with the lack of action."

"Katniss, go back into the cave," he ordered.

"Father, I don't like being underground," I answered.

"That is why I let you go hunt in the mornings."

He turned me around and shoved me back into the cave. Peeta was asleep when I leaned against the cave wall. Two days since I found him, and he is not any closer to being healthy. Father walked back inside the cave and leaned on the opposite wall of me. He was looking into the distance.

Why did I never follow my instincts and leave when I had the chance to every day? The answer to that question has always been in front of me. If I had gone, I would have never returned to take Prim back with me. If I had tried, would I have found where Father and Mother lived?

I looked over at Father. He was concerned about something, but I did not want to ask him about it. His eyes scanned over to Peeta. What was the nature of his thoughts? I shook my head to remind me that it was not any of my business.

"Father," I addressed him, "are you sure there is nothing we can do for Peeta?"

"I don't know much about Elven healing, or rather as much as your mother does," he answered.

"Is there any plants that can help?" I asked.

"There is one," he answered, "it is called athelas, but it does not grow this far south. If we were in the forest of the farther north, we could use it to heal him, but the chances are slim that we could find it."

"Father, is there anything else we can do?" I asked.

"I fear that there is nothing more that we can do beyond this without further help from the Capital," Father answered.

"Attention tributes," announced Claduis Templesmith waking Peeta, "since there is something the rest of you need, tomorrow there will be a fest at the Cornucopia, This will be the only announcement."

The feast could be Peeta's only chance to get help before he dies. I looked Father in the eye, and he returned the glance. His eyes motioned for me to go outside, and I followed unquestionably.

"Katniss," Peeta spoke up before I interrupted him.

"Peeta, rest," I cooed before leaving the cave.

Father followed me after I caught Father giving Peeta the death glance. I questioned why he did it. I turned to see Father walking towards me.

"Why?" I asked.

"What is your meaning?" Father returned the question.

"I saw the way you looked at Peeta," I answered him.

"Do you notice the way he looks at you?" Father asked.

"One of us has to go to the feast," I said changing the subject as quickly as I could.

"You are not going alone," he interjected.

"Someone needs to stay and watch Peeta."

"Against my better judgment, I will only let you go so you can consider this debt paid." He turned to leave the argument before I interjected something I wanted to know.

"Father, why are you so ignorant about wanting to stay out of the fighting? I know it is not my safety because you trust me enough to sabotage the Careers and to run to the feast."

"These games keep reminding me how short and frail the lives of men are," Father answered.

"I assure you, what Peeta feels for me is only a childhood crush and is not anything serious."

"To men, those two ideas tend to blur together," he warned. "To us, it may not seem real, but to him, he might think it is genuine. Those are almost the same words your mother had told my father years ago concerning the way I felt for her." Peeta was sitting up against the wall when we arrived.

"What were you two talking about?" Peeta asked.

"I am going to the feast to get the medicine that could save your life," I answered.

"Katniss, you cannot go by yourself," Peeta interjected.

"I would not argue with her," Father dismissed.

"Shouldn't you be worried about her?" Peeta asked.

Father glared at Peeta for that comment. I shook my head because Peeta had overstepped his boundaries. I walked outside the cave knowing that it would not end well for anyone.

The sun was starting to decline in the sky when I stopped by the river near the cave. I never liked being underground even when I was younger. I sank to my knees as I watched the water. I heard Father walking behind me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Katniss," he started, "you cannot do this without a plan."

"Father, I intend to go before daybreak and go to the hiding place Rue showed me. I will figure something while I wait."

His hands moved to my forearms as they rubbed circles on my skin to calm me down to allow me to think. I wanted everything to be alright, but could it be that way?

"How's Prim doing?" I asked him wanting to get away from what I needed to do.

"Katniss, no harm has not befallen your sister," he answered.

The sun was now setting behind a group of trees far off as Father let go of me before handing me the quiver and bow that I stole from Glimmer.

"It is not time yet," I interjected.

"Next time I come it will be time," he said. "Keep your eyes open for anything."

I stood by waiting for Father to return. The stars had been out for hours when he walked out of the cave mouth. I turned when I heard the rustling of the leaves that he walked over.

"How is Peeta?" I asked him.

"Alive for now," he answered. "We must hurry now. In a few hours, he will be awake. He asked where you were when I arrived back."

"What did you tell him?" I asked as he and I started walking toward the Cornucopia.

"I told him that I was having you guard outside for the rest of the night."

It felt as though centuries had gone by while Father and I retraced our steps from the past week. I did not want to try to create some form of conversation with because he would not answer. When we reached Rue's death ground, he turned and went in the opposite direction. I dallied while I watched him leave. I shook it off feeling that it was childish and weak to do this before I went on my way. I looked in every corner of the shadows to see if there was anyone in there. The crunching leaves underneath my feet crumbled while I kept moving.

Nothing here seems to change while the people die. Getting what Peeta needs is how I am going to repay my debt to Peeta, Why does Father want this debt to go unpaid? What does he know of obligations? I have to do this; I have to.

I squatted down to hide while the sun rose from a distance. I knew the other four are scattered somewhere around the edge of the forest line. I waited to see what would happen.

The sun rose from the other side of the field as I squirmed in my position. My heart pounded in anticipation for what was to come. However, at the same time, I worried about what could happen with the careers out there.

Though there was only two of them still alive, one of them had to be the one that wants me dead the most. Therefore, I kept my eyes peeled for Cato the most. I was not worried about the other two because I have not yet provoked them.

I took deep breaths as the sun rays started hitting the Cornucopia. There were five different packs in front of the horn teasing the other competitors to come. I had to get there first before anyone else because this was not my fight to fight. I started crawling up to the tree line to be ready to get in and get out as fast as I could. I stopped when I saw the girl from Five running up to the horn. I took a deep breath as I watched from my spot.

Everything was silent as she got her bag and left. It was as though chaos itself was intrigued by the sudden rash move that was in her favor. I sprang into action and made my move. I could take the pack from the others, but that would lead to them trailing me for them. Peeta's was the smallest out if all of them. I grabbed it and left.

As I rounded the corner to get out the girl from two was there waiting. A sadistic smile decorated her face. The next thing I knew she was throwing a knife at my head. Everything slowed down in that instance. I slipped to the side as I pulled out my bow and quiver to aim at her. She laughed at me.

"You cannot get away," she chuckled. "Cato is standing in the forest to get you, and you are by yourself. Your daddy isn't here to save you this time."

"You think that he was there when I got away from you the first time?" I asked trying to bait her.

"No, but I know it was your daddy that destroyed our base," she yelled. It was my turn to laugh now.

"He was watching, but I blew up the base while my friend distracted you and the others."

"Your friend ended up dead," she cooed as she walked towards me. "We killed her, and know I will kill you. What was her name? Was it Rue?"

Something from behind grabbed her and threw her against the metal horn. I saw it was Thresh, and I put my quiver and bow away. I backed up slowly to show him that I was not going to hurt him. The cannon went off as he noticed me.

"If you were a tribute," he said threatening, "this one time for Rue."

He turned around and bolted to where the tall grass stood. I turned and ran back to the cave because Cato would be coming down now that the cannon has fired to see who died.

I ran back harder than I have run in my life. I unknowing bumped into Father. My hand grasped his forearms as his hands gently scraped against my elbows. We were locked next to each other not wanting to move. Father's hands only gripped my elbows hard enough to support me should I give way.

"I heard the shot," he started before I interrupted him.

"The girl from Two," I answered. "The boy from Eleven killed her because she started taunting me about killing Rue, and she was from his district." I rambled on for a few more words before Father started trying to soothe me.

"It is alright," he said. "Did you get the medicine for Peeta?"

"Yes," I mouthed showing him the pouch.

"Come," he ushered, "we need to get back before he finds us."

His hand wrapped around my shoulder as we walked back towards the cave. Father moved faster than what I anticipated. His eyes darted forwards and to the sides every few seconds as though he was acknowledging that something was out there. His eyes pierced in my direction at one point when he stopped. Everything was idyllic where we were, but it could be an illusion like the arena itself.

"What it is?" I asked him.

"What it was is gone now," he answered. "How many are left?"

"There are four left," I answered.

It was midday when Ada and I arrived at the cave. Carefully, I took the thing of medicine out and walked forward to where Peeta was laying. As though he sensed what I was doing, Peeta sat up against a wall for support.

"Katniss, what did you do?" he asked me as I knelt down next to him.

"Saving your life," I answered with a raised eyebrow.

"You should not have gone alone," Peeta argued.

"Peeta, the only option was to go alone," I answered. "I knew what to expect from it, and you could not be left alone." I turned my head around uncontrollably to see that Father had left the cave. I knew where he was and understood the message behind it. Gently I lifted the medicine into his mouth.

"What is going to happen after the medicine works?" Peeta asked.

"I leave," I answered as I stood looking down at him. "There are four of you left now, and this is where the Gamemakers are going to be sending all they can to get the tributes to fight each other."

Father and I waited until the next morning to see that Peeta was well again. Early that morning, Father left the cave to scout out the surrounding area. I waited for him to return when Peeta woke.

"Katniss," he whispered, "thank you."

"You look healthier today," I answered him.

"Katniss," Father called as he lurked at the entrance, "it is time to go." I watched as he disappeared from the view of the entrance, and I started moving when something stopped me.

"Katniss," Peeta said before I started climbing out of the cavern, "stay alive." He mimicked the advice Haymitch gave us.

"May the odds be in your favor," I said as I climbed out of the cave.

Father stood by the riverbed waiting for me. As I approached, he turned to give me his attention before motioning me to go to the left. I followed his direction, but he then caught me off guard.

"How is he?" he asked me as I walked by him. I stood shocked by what he was asking.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned him.

"You care about him in some way," he answered.

"Father, I only did it to repay a debt that I owed him," I answered defensively. What did he mean? I only did it because he saved my life that day he gave me the bread. Now he and I are even because I saved his life.

"You still believe that?" he asked.

"Yes," I screamed defensively.

"Be careful then," he directed. "Mortals tend to misunderstand a gesture an elf does. What you have done over the past few days, most could mistake it for love."

"Why do you care if the people mistake my actions for something else?"

"You know how mortals can be when passion and emotion flow through them," he said as he guided me away from the riverbed.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked annoyed.

"I am trying to say that your actions could cause the people to rebel, and who is Snow going to blame for the uprisings?"

"Me," I answered. Something Father said made me think. "Why are you interested to know what I do here is going to do later?"

"Do you think it is by chance you disappear from under the noses of the elves? Do you think it is by chance it happens a second time? Do you think it is by chance you and your sister end up with the same parents here? Do you think it is by chance the same year you end up in the games is the same year you and your sister reunite with me? None of this can be by near chance."

"If this is fate at work, why now? Why are we here together now?"

"Fate itself answers to a master as we all do," he answered as he vanished into the trees.

I ran to keep up with him. He stopped abruptly before helping me climb up into a tree. There are only four left now.


	9. Chapter 9:Final Days of the Games

Chapter 9: The Final Days of the Games

It rained with thunder and lightning accompanying it for days. My ears stayed alert to hear cannon shots, but the skies remained bear at first after the girl from two died. During the day, Father and I traveled to see if anyone followed us. However, at night we hid under fallen logs and out in the open.

"Father," I whispered as the rain pounded against my chest.

"What is it?" he asked as he turned his head in my direction.

"Do you think Prim is alright?" I asked him finally thinking about her for the first time in days.

His mouth turned into a smile at my question before he answered, "She is fine."

As he finished his words, a cannon fired. I shot up into a sitting position alert to see if the killer lurked near. Father jumped to his feet with a bow ready to shoot if the killer came near.

"You can relax," he said as he lowered his weapon. "Whoever it was, they are not in this area."

"Thresh is dead," I guessed, "and the boy from two killed him."

"What draws you to that conclusion?" Ada asked.

"Peeta is most likely still waiting it out in the cave, and the girl from five she is more of hunt and scavage and hide. Thresh and two are the only two that could have confronted each other. Two has the advantage of being a Career; therefore, Thresh would be the one to die."

"We will wait and see," Ada said, "but we must be going now. I feel that the rain is starting to lighten up now that there has been a death."

"Where can we go now?" I asked him. "There is now where we can go because the remaining three tributes could be anywhere."

"I doubt that your friend Peeta, and the girl from Five would attack us."

"The last Career would attack us if he as much as sees us!" I interjected.

"This is where you trust me," Ada soothed me. "I have had enough experience with avoiding people when I need to."

"You have?" I asked with a slight scoff.

I followed him carefully so that I did not lose him like I did when the fire struck the forest where we were. Every so often he would grab hold of my hand to make sure that I was still there, and so that he did not lose me. I sometimes leaped to keep up with him; however, I would almost grab hold of his back and fall to the ground. He would stop everytime this happened to make sure I was alright.

The rain eventually cleared as we tracked along the path. I forgot how it felt to feel the wind across my back. As we walked, my clothes dried out faster than I imagined possible.

We stopped when the sun was setting. I managed to catch some food. Father and I cooked it and ate it before putting out the small fire. Father learned against a nearby tree with his eyes trained on me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"You look much like my mother," he answered.

"Is she still alive?" I asked him.

"No, she died when I was young. I believe I was younger than your sister was when your foster father died."

"How did she die?' I asked.

"I don't know, nor does anyone truly know," he answered. "I remember that Mother went with Father with the King's Army when they went to attack Gundabad. Father was never the same after she died."

"Can you tell me about one of your battles?" I requested.

"I have been in more battles than any here could count or imagine," he answered. "I cannot narrow it down to the one that I would choose."

"Just pick one," I laughed.

"I think I would tell you the story of the Battle of Five Armies," he laughed. He started by describing everything that went on before the battle took place. A group of dwarves was trying to reclaim their home that a dragon stole from them. When they entered the mountain, the dragon attacked a lake village and destroyed it. The dwarves had promised to repay them. The leader refused to pay them out of greed. The Elvenking of Mirkwood, our home, came to claim something that was his, and he pledged to help the people from that town. After the battle begun, orcs rushed in to try to get them at a disadvantage.

"That is all I knew happened before I arrived at the war zone with your mother," Father continued. "We soon learned that another force was coming to attack, and your mother and I decided to go warn them." He continued by describing all the fighting that went on during those moments. I was captivated by his bravery and by Mother's courage.

He finished the story when the daily death poll showed in the sky. I saw Thresh's face glow in the air. I felt pity for his death because he would have let me go after what I did to Rue after she died. Father silently whispered something under his breath before looking back at me. We did not climb into the tree that night. Instead, Father started teaching me the more delicate points of how to fight with daggers. He held onto one of his knives while I used the other.

"When will I ever use this?" I asked him.

"There may come a time when you run out of arrows and using a blade may be your only chance to survive," he answered.

"Have you ever ran out of arrows?" I asked him.

"Yes, during the Battle of Five Armies would be the most recent case, and that battle was over seventy years ago," he responded as he tried to slash me from the left. I slid out of the way and blocked with the knife.

We stopped around midnight. I rested my head on his right shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me.

"It should be over fairly quickly," I whispered to myself.

Father did not take notice of my words, but he appeared to be in a world of his own. He was thinking about something. I decided to leave him in it.

The sun rose, and we started moving again. This time we wondered without any plan or direction. Another canon went off, and I jumped. I hoped it was Cato who died. Unfortunately, we found the body of the girl from Five.

"I don't see any marks," he observed after studying her body. I picked up some of the berries that were around her.

"This is Nightlock, a poisonous plant," I explained to him. "I don't understand. She seemed too intelligent to fall for these berries."

"There is more to this then we can try to understand now," he said. "There is only two left, so these games are almost at a close."

"Yes, it is only Peeta and Cato now," I answered.

"Katniss, we need to continue moving," Father directed me away from the dead body.

He offered me his hand, and I innocently took it. After twenty minutes, I released his grip. We traveled in silence for several minutes. Father paused in his tracks as the light started fading. During our time here, I learned that when he stops, something is going to happen.

"It should not be turning into night," Father frustrated to me.

"The Gamemakers want it to end as much as we do," I answered.

Every muscle in Father's body tensed at that moment. I did not have time to ask when I saw large dogs running towards us. Out of instinct, we ran as fast we could go within the short amount of time that we saw them. It was a struggle for me to keep up with him because he would get a fair amount of distance between he and I at times. He would stop with his bow and arrows are drawn ready to shoot if he needs the dogs if he needs to.

I tripped over a fallen log at one point. Hearing me fall Fater ran back to help me; however, when the beasts came into sight, he stood up with an arrow anchored into his bow standing on top of me. Curiously the animals cut throw the trees to get somewhere else.

"Father, what happened?" I asked as he pulled my foot free from where it and the tree interlocked.

"It is the last battle," he said cryptically. " We must hurry if we are to see where they went."

I followed Father as he led me into the wood that they ran through. I protested many times about going there, but he would not listen to me scanning the ground every so often to see if we were on the right track.

"Father, they went that way," I said pointing the left of our position.

"So they did," he answered me.

"I recognize this place. It is where the games started."

"How fitting," he commented as he kept going, "it ends as it began."

"I thought he said that we were not going to get involved," I reminded him.

"We are not, but we could save the Capitol the pain of finding us when this is over."

"Why do you care?"

"You are not the only one who worries about your sister."

"What has happened to her?" I asked him.

"Nothing, yet," he said as he kept moving back towards the Cornucopia.

He crouched down at the edge of the line of trees that created the perimeter around the Cornucopia. My heart pounded as I saw Peeta and Cato climb on top of the Cornucopia while the dogs remained around them barking and waiting for them to kill the other.

"Do what you feel you need to do," Father whispered to me as he saw the two boys taking a breath after their sprint.

"You said," I started.

"I remember what I said," he interrupted, "but that will not stop you from doing something in the end."

"Do I get this from you?" I asked.

"No," he stated firmly, "you get this from your mother."

I redirected my gaze back to Cato and Peeta. My heart pounded harder than it has moved in my life. My hands clenched against my thighs as I watched for something to happen.

Finally, something happened. Cato kept trying to punch Peeta down, but Peeta dodged every time. He should not be doing that. Based on where Cato had hit him, Peeta should not be able to avoid him so quickly, nor should the leg be healed in the same amount of time. Cato finally got his chance when he hit Peeta. I turned because I did not want to see what was going to happen next.

"He is not dead yet," Father whispered into my ear.

I looked up to see Peeta still trying to keep away from Cato's dangerous maneuvers. Soon, Cato held Peeta by his head. I could make out Peeta's hands grasping against Cato's arms. Peeta struggled, but with his infected wound, he would not prevail.

"If you chose to do something," said Father, "your opportunity is closing."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"That is for you to decide," he responded.

Some of the most unusual words came out of my mouth. I never dared to say these words. I had to be strong for my mother and sister. Prim would not bear it to see me cry in front of her. The very idea of the words would be the last thing I would have said to anyone. "Help me," I asked him.

His eyes were gentle as they looked into mine. It is as though he could see my fear and emotional pain from the past. His hand reached to touch my hands.

"Go, and you will know what you must do," he said cryptically.

I followed his instructions. Father never seemed to tell me anything directly. With him, there was always a hidden meaning to what he wanted to say to me. What could he want me to understand about this situation?

I crawled till I was out from the trees and bushes that inhabited the part of the forest where we hid. I moved to a sneak position whenever I was out from underneath the plants. Halfway through the meadow, I proceeded to walk. The mutts kept their eyes on the last two tributes and did not stop trying to climb onto the cornucopia.

Cato was yelling from where he was. What he was saying indicated that he was willing to die than to keep playing this game any longer. He soon collected himself and kept trying to reassure himself that he was could finish in one piece.

I stopped a few paces from where the beasts were tearing themselves apart to get to Peeta and Cato. With one hit, Peeta freed himself and sent Cato cascading off the horn. The hounds surrounded him as though he was their prey. I watched as they tried to eat him. Large amounts of his flesh were torn and bled when I was able to get a closer look at him.

Our eyes met at the peak of his torment. His eyes demonstrated pure fear, anguish, and for the desire of death. I knew what I had to do at this point.

I pulled out my bow and arrow. Cato recognized what they were when I pulled off my back. I pointed them at him, and with one release of my hand, he was dead. A cannon shot in the background of what happened after I killed him.

The Capitol creations dispersed in the surrounding area of the arena as the sun rose from behind the mountains. I looked to see Peeta climbing down from the safety of the Cornucopia. I looked down to see Cato's dead face. Relief was on his face as I backed away from the corpse. A claw lowered to take him away from his place.

"Katniss," said Peeta was he stood next to me, "goodbye."

I smiled at his gesture. We would not see each other again after we both leave the arena. There would be a mass celebration for his victory in this year's games while I go back with Father to our prison.

I turned to see Father standing at the edge of the meadow as the victory cannons rang across the deathly arena. I ran to him because this was now over, and neither of us would have to worry about it any further. He seemed to be confused by what I did after Cato died.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Something I could never understand," he answered.

"What would that be?" I asked him.

"Death," he responded. The words seemed foreign to him when he said it. Of course, it would have been because elves never die naturally. Another Hover landed to take the three of us back to the Capitol.

When we boarded, medical attendants took Peeta to a facility for immediate attention. They did not come near Father and me as we leaned against the sides of the hold. I curled up as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"It is over," I whispered to him.

"For the time being," he answered.

"Father, there is nothing more we need to worry about concerning these games," I tried to convince myself naively.

"You know the true nature of these games," he said. "I just wonder what will happen now."

"With Snow involved, I don't want to find out," I whispered.

"I will find a way of getting you, your sister, and me out," he said to reassure me.

"I will not be easy," I reminded him.

"I know," he answered.

We sat there in silence as I waited for us to land. Prim would be waiting for us whenever we return to the cell we are forced to inhabit. With some luck, I would not have to attend the celebration here or on the Victor's Tour in six months. With some more time, Peeta would have given up on his feelings for me. There was no chance that our love could work. My mind drifted through everything that was happening around me for me to lose track of time.

"Katniss," whispered Father, "it is time for us to go."

"We have landed?" I asked him.

"Come," he ushered as we exited the hold to step onto the lowered ramp.

I saw Haymitch waiting on the roof of the Tribute's Center. He gave me a nod as I passed by him. He then grabbed me by my arm. Father turned around to see what Haymitch was doing. In response, Haymitch held up his hand to show that nothing was going to happen to me. Out of reluctance, Father kept walking.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Good job sweetheart," he whispered in his usual tone.

"Is that all you wanted to say to me?" I asked him.

"No, but I want to warn you. The Capitol is angry at both you and your father."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Snow knows that your father is a distinguished warrior."

"I could never guess," I said mocking a surprised tone.

"He and you did something that Snow did not suspect."

"Father refused to play by the rules of the Capitol."

"That trait trickled its way to you," said Haymitch. "Snow wanted me to tell you that he will see you at the celebrations in a few days."

"Why do we need to be there?" I asked him. "Try and hunt down the tributes to kill them was all we wanted us to do. We killed a few, so he should not want us to do anything else."

"Sweetheart, he just wants you, and let us just say your stunt with Rue caused some rioting in Eleven."


	10. Chapter 10: Lies

Author's Note: Thank you for your patience while I was working on revising and editing this story. I also thank Ceps for your comment. I hope that I am able to clarify your comment.

Chapter 10: Lies

My head spun in all directions as I sat on my bed. Father stood by the door as my hands grasped my temples trying to stop sudden nausea. I did not know what to do. He strode into my room standing in front of me.

"Tell me what happened," he begged.

"Nothing," I lied to him.

"Feel free to tell me the truth when you feel like it," he said as he tried to leave the room before I stopped him.

"Lies," I said causing him to turn around. "Lies are what makes the world revolve. I had to lie about what I felt for Peeta. That was what happened. Snow cornered me in a trap. I just lied to you about what happened. I lied to most of the people of Panem about what went on between Peeta and me during those days I cared for him to save his life. That is not all. Snow lies to the people of the Districts daily about what goes on. We only know what Snow tells us."

"I have seen it since my time here what you speak of. Snow lies to his people regardless of where they are. The Districts, the Capitol. Katniss, tell me, what was it you lied about."

"Tonight, I was asked by a Capitol person if I actually love Peeta," I started dropping my gaze from his. "I...I...answered that I did."

"Do you love him?" Father asked calmly.

"No, Father, you know I did it to repay a debt I owed him," I defended myself.

"Why did you lie?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"Snow," I managed to say before he stood back up.

"Continue," he responded.

"He told me yesterday when Peeta and I were together, there could not be a doubt in our mind we were in love with each other."

"Who did he threaten?" Father asked.

"What?"

"I know Snow well enough that he would try to threaten someone."

I remained silent. True Snow had threatened Prim, but that was something Father could figure out himself. Father looked away understanding my response before he gave a sharp nod before leaving.

I sat there rethinking over what happened the past few days. Father left me to myself to process over what happened often resulting in me not eating. At meal times, Father dragged me into the kitchen to ensure I ate something. Out of stubbornness, I would not eat. In return, Father refused to allow me to leave the table until I ate something substantial.

In my time alone, I would think. I analyzed every move Father made in combat. His reflexes were superior to any Peacekeeper along with his skills. How were they able to capture him?

I remembered what Snow had told me when I first came here before the games started. He mentioned that they captured Father inside the forest. How did they do it? Undoubtedly, the other elves would have been able to stop them before Father would have left. Something wasn't making sense.

I couldn't stop thinking. How did I leave the forest without the elves finding me? How were they able to do it a second time with Prim?

How long has Father lied to me about these questions? No. He hasn't lied to me about it because I never asked him these questions, but the issues I asked him about, he never gave me a full answer. Therefore, Father has not yet lied to me.

I stood up waiting for Father to come to fetch me for dinner since I still did not stir out of my room. I had been thinking for hours trying to conjure up the answers that I wanted to know before deciding to ask him. I started pacing in my quarters rethinking all my hypothesizes. Most of them were ludicrous and made no sense.

The door opened as Father entered. He seemed more surprised to see that I was up moving instead of crouched against the wall somewhere.

"May I ask why for your sudden change in demeanor?" he asked.

"Father there are questions I need to know the answers to," I answered him.

"Ask," he said as he sat in the chair next to the desk in my room.

"First, how did, or rather, how was I kidnapped?" I asked sitting on the bed across from him.

"That was a long story. Whoever captured you, had been waiting and planning. I could never forget that day. We were being attacked from the south by our enemies. This attack was different than anything we had experienced. The scale of it was more extensive; therefore, all of our warriors were pulled to counter the attack which included your mother and me.

"Before we left, you were placed in the care of a friend of your mother. The group who kidnapped you overpowered her and ran off with you. We arrived about two hours later to find you gone. We hunted them, only to find you were gone, vanished. Whenever we were able, we would hunt search for you."

My heart stopped at what he said. I couldn't tell him how close he came to finding me from what I saw in my vision. Father sensed what I was thinking and looked away.

"What did you see in the arena? You never fully told me," he inquired.

"I saw myself as a baby being held in the woods. You and mom were close to finding me before you went in a different direction."

"At least I knew at some point I was close to finding you," he answered. "Tell me, what are some of your other questions."

"Second, how was Prim kidnapped?" I asked.

"That would be something I would need to discuss with her," he answered.

"Sorry for asking," I apologized.

"No, it was a reasonable question that would need to be asked at a different time."

"Okay, thirdly, how were you captured. Based on everything Snow told me, it didn't make sense."

"What did Snow tell you?" Father asked standing up to lean against the adjacent wall of my desk hands folded against his chest.

"He told me that you were captured in Mirkwood," was about as much that I was able to get out before Father did something I never expected.

Father started laughing.

"That statement is the most amusing thing to reach my ears in a long time by elven standards," he answered my perplexed face. "If it were the case, you would be going back to Twelve as a Victor of these blasted games instead of sitting here discussing this with me."

"I figured the same thing based on what I had seen you do in the games," I answered giggling. "You believe without your help, I could actually win?"

"Yes," he answered, "you understand the game of survival better than most of them, and you have a true motivation to win. Prim."

"Could you still answer the question?" I asked trying to get back on track.

"I wasn't in Mirkwood when I was captured. I was farther south of Gondor than I realized when I was captured," was all he answered.

"What were you doing that far south?" I asked before asking about Gondor. As usual, Father dodged the question.

"Searching for you and your sister," he answered. I felt idiotic for asking it figuring that it had something to deal with her and me.

"How did they capture you?" I asked. "You could have easily defeated them."

"I believe you know the answer to that," he answered.

I thought it over as he watched me. I kept going through all of the possibilities. I rooted out of them that were utterly false such as outmatched, outnumbered, or trickery from the Peacekeepers until I landed on one. I was shocked knowing if this answer were correct then I would be more confused and bewildered.

"You allowed them to capture you," I whispered while I turned my head towards Father.

He nodded his head in confirmation. I opened my mouth to continue to ask questions, but he raised his hand to stop me.

"Somehow I felt it was the path I needed to go down to recover you and your sister. However, I still put up some sort of fight. One of their scholars were there watching the fight," he continued before I interrupted him.

"The rest is evident," I answered. "Thank you."

Father offered me this hand as we walked to the kitchen. The kitchen was situated adjacent to the outer wall. The room split into two separate rooms. One was the dining room, which was slightly larger than the actual kitchen. Prim was already seated at the table waiting for us.

We ate in silence before Father spoke up. In itself, this was highly unusual. The three of us would eat silently, and then upon finishing, we would clean up after ourselves and spend as little time together till the next meal as possible, or how I spent my days.

"Katniss, Primrose," he addressed us before continuing, "I have been thinking for the past couple of days. As your father, I believe it is my duty to educate the two of you."

"In what?" a solitary voice asked walking into our dining room. Snow.

"President Snow, what a pleasure to see you again," Father addressed him with a low growl in his voice.

"Yes," Snow answered, "I guess as much when I walked in. Now to answer my question, what did you want to educate your children in?"

"Shoemaking," I answered earning a disapproving glance from Snow and Father.

"I suggest you instruct your daughter in etiquette because the ones her foster parents gave her are sorely lacking, and I advise you to expand her literary knowledge beyond fairy tales."

"I considered leaving that to my father," Father answered with the same tone in his voice as Snow.

"I do have some matters to address to you before I leave in private," Snow addressed him.

Father glanced at us moving his eyes to signal us to leave the room. Closing the door behind me, I paced the floor trying to think about what it was Father and Snow were discussing.

It was several hours before Snow left. Half the time I spent with my ear to the door trying to hear the conversation between Father and Snow. After an hour I gave up and sat against the drawer in the room.

I glanced at the door as Prim walked into my room. She carefully closed the door behind her.

"You know Dad already knows that you are in here," I told her as she walked up to me.

"When I left my room, they were not in the living room. I suspect Dad is in the garden on the roof."

"There is a garden?" I asked.

"Yes because this used to be the Tributes Center from the First Quarter Quell to the year before the second one," Prim answered before answering an anticipated question. "One of the scientists told me about it while you and Dad were-"

Prim stopped there I understood and did not do anything else.

"What happened the first few days you were here with Dad?" I asked.

"Nothing much," Prim answered. "He and I spent some time in different rooms. Dad made sure I ate. It was later when he and I started bonding. Dad wouldn't force me to spend time with him unless I had to."

"I guess that is my fault," I interjected. "I snapped at Dad within the first few hours I met him."

"No, Dad is a patient man," she answered. "I think it comes from the thousands of years he has been alive."

I smiled as I figured that is something they had discussed.

"When did you become so wise?" I asked her.

"Since the reaping," she answered.

"Is Snow still here?" I asked her. "I haven't heard him leave yet."

"Neither did I," she answered. "Katniss, I miss Buttercup and Lady."

I chuckled at her response. I figured she would miss that darn cat and the goat.

"Mom would need them to keep mice out of her house and to get some money off the goat," I coaxed her.

"I know, I just miss them," she said.

"Think how much Dad missed you," I then said.

"What changed?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"You and Dad," Prim answered. "I know how you trust strangers. Especially given the circumstances."

"I thought Snow was trying to trick me to lower my guard. In the arena, I saw something. Something that convinced me that he was my father and what he said was true."

A door slammed shut from the living room.

"Looks like Snow is gone," I said as the door to my room opened.

"Dad," Prim said as he entered the room.

"What was your conversation about?" I asked him.

"A warning," he answered.

"A warning from Snow would cause anyone to be frightened," I said.

"Snow is only an old man," Father answered me.

"An old man with power," Prim interjected.

"Prim, I have seen things that Snow has never dreamed of," Father said as he started walking out the door.

"What were you talking about earlier about educating Prim and I?" I asked him.

"As I was saying earlier, it is part of my responsibility to make sure you and Prim are educated. I intended to teach you our language with some of the history of our people," Father explained. "However, with Prim, I would like to teach her what I know of healing, but with you, Katniss, I would like to guide you with some fighting techniques."

"When do we start?" Prim asked.

"I expect the two of you up and ready at sunrise every day," Father answered as he left the room.


	11. Chapter 11: The Task at Hand

Chapter 11: The Task at Hand

I sat at the window that overlooked the Tribute's Center. It had been six months since I had last been out of this cell, and I was starting to feel cramped from the lack of being away from the prison. Everything was routine. True to his word, in the morning Ada, the elven word for father, would teach Prim and I Sindarin Elvish and the history of Middle-Earth, wherever that was. We would eat lunch. In the afternoon, occasionally the scientist would take Ada for some experiments on him.

On the days where they needed him, Prim and I would try and remain calm so that we could bandage him up when he came back. However, on the days when he was not needed, he would drill me in fighting. Under him, Prim mastered primary healing that she often used on Ada. We would end and eat at twilight. Then at night, while Prim was asleep, I would listen to some of his stories that took almost all night for him to tell me because of the constant question I would ask him. The routine started at sunup and ended at sundown.

During the summer, it got a little unbearable for Prim, but now that it was winter, she was getting more sleep that she needed. At times, Ada would dismiss her to rest and work more closely with me.

Today was one of those days where the scientist needs Ada for something. I sat waiting to patch him up after they did whatever they wanted to do to him. In the living room, Prim poured over some if the healing incantations that Ada wrote down for her attempting to memorize them. Within a day of trying, it was evident that I was not a healer like Prim.

I kept watching the progress that got completed at the new Tribute's Center. The building was more massive and more complicated than the way it was last games. I couldn't wrap my head around why they were starting now.

"Katniss," said Prim as she walked over to me.

"What is it little duck?" I asked her using the nickname I gave her.

"When do you think they will finish the Tribute's Center?" she asked looking where I was watching.

"They will have to finish within the next few months," I answered looking her in the eye. "I just don't understand why they have to remodel it."

"It is a quarter quell," she answered.

"Of course it is," I answered her with the same amount of cynism that I had when the games were brought up.

Prim turned around and went back to the living room. Soon afterward, Ada walked into the room appearing as though nothing happened. I let go of Prim as she went to him.

"Those fools did not visit me," Ada said as he grasped Prim.

"Who did you see then?" I asked him.

"Snow," he answered as he gently stroked Prim.

"What was it he wanted?" Prim asked as she pried herself away from him.

"It has to do with your sister," he answered looking me in the eye.

Dinner that night was silent as we ate. We usually talked to each other since lessons began. Typically, Prim and I would try to maneuver the conversation to get Ada to speak about his past. However, he could move the discussion away from that particular subject.

I left waiting for Ada to come into my quarters. If it had been Effie in his place, I would be preparing for a lengthy discussion. Prim walked past me on her way to her room. I turned my head to see Ada lingering in the doorway.

"What did Snow want?" I asked him trying to keep my voice steady.

"It has to do with the Victor's Tour," he answered as he slid into the room.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"He wants you to attend with Peeta Mallark."

"What if I don't want to attend?" I asked him.

"You will find out tomorrow," he answered as he sat across from me. "Snow wants to hear your answer from you."

"You make it sound as though it is a request from him for me to attend, but knowing Snow, it is not as though he cares what I want," I rambled on in front of him. "Either way he would make me attend these celebrations if it is for or against my wishes."

"Katniss, I fear that something is going on that we do not know," Ada reflected.

"There always seems to be here," I scoffed at the notion as I looked him in the eye.

"Katniss, there will always be something going on that we do not know whether it is insignificant or not. I have had enough experience to know that."

"Why are you always so cryptic?" I asked him.

The following afternoon, two Peacekeepers came to collect Ada and I. Ada's relaxed hand folded around my wrist. The guards motioned for us to go with them.

My mind was absent from the walk to Snow's office in the research laboratory. No matter how hard I tried, my mind looped back to what Ada had said about his suspicions last night. What could have I started in the arena six months ago? Or could this have been going on for a long time, and it is only coincidence that it happened got worse around the same time as the games? We stopped outside another door. The doors opened forcing us to enter the room.

Snow sat behind his desk like the snake he always was. His serpent eyes gleamed as he caught sight of his prey. Ada's own eyes narrowed in a defensive manner that could make anyone cringe. Neither of them backed down from each other.

"I see that your daughter complied to come with you today," he greeted him.

"It was hard to deny your invention," I answered referencing the Peacekeepers that escorted us here.

"I see your father has failed to teach you to show respect when talking to adults."

"I find that her temper reflects my father's," Ada answered cooly.

"I see where she gets her hostility from, elf," Snow said addressing Ada. "Now to get to the matter of business. As you know the Victor's Tour is coming."

"How could I forget?" I mocked him.

Ignoring my comment, Snow continued addressing me, "Mister Mallark has requested that you accompany him."

"Did he personally request me, or did you feel I would be good company for Peeta?" I asked.

"Miss Everdeen, it is not the point," Snow bellowed slamming his fists into the desk.

"I won't do it," I answered bluntly.

"Do you know what has gone on in other districts?" he asked me. I glared at him in silence. The obvious answer was no.

"It seemed to have started by what you did for Mister Mallark in the games. That with his profession of love, it seemed to have had sparked ideas of rebellion in the minds of the Districts."

I looked to Ada on what I should say. He stood against the wall with his arms folded. His only response was a cocked eyebrow.

"What were your motives?" he asked me.

"It was simply to repay a debt that I owed him," I griped at him.

"I only want you to convince the districts that this was the only reason that you did what you did."

My clenched my hands at my sides in frustration. How can I prove something that is hard to justify? There is no convincing way to show the districts that I did what I did to repay the debt that I owed Peeta.

"What is it you want me to do then?" I asked.

"I ask that you occupy Peeta on the Victor's Tour. If you can't prove that you did it out of obligation, default to mask your actions were out of love, and the true motives would become clear."

I stood watching the world zoom by on the train ride to Twelve. I fought Snow to get out of going with Peeta, but he managed to change my mind. I stood in the last car on the train reflecting on what Snow wanted me to do. Then Ada gave me something that he wished for me to do for him.

I was in my quarters packing for the two weeks that I was going to be gone. Ada walked into the room while I was laying some clothes into the case. My mind was too preoccupied to notice him. I turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw him.

"Ada, where did you come from?" I asked him.

"Something must be on your mind for me to sneak up on you this easily," he commented as he passed me a pair of leggings. I took them and placed the clothing in my suitcase.

"It is just everything that is going on," I answered as I packed a few tunics.

"When you are in the other districts, keep your eyes out," he instructed as he handed me a few leather straps that I use to tie my hair back.

"Why?" I asked as I took the straps from him.

"Snow had said that things have escalated in districts. I want you to see if what he means is correct."

I swore to him I would do what he asked or him. That evening, Effie came to take me to the beginning of the Victor's Tour. That ride to the train station had been slow and silent. When I got onto the train, I ran to the last car, and I haven't left since then.

A knock sounded on the door of the cart. I took a deep breath realizing that it was most likely Effie who was there. I folded my hands behind my back and stood as straight as I could.

"Come in," I said keeping my voice steady.

"Oh Katniss," said Effie as she walked towards me, "you look more regal since I last saw you six months ago."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" I politely asked though I was trying to rid myself of her.

"Oh no," she answered, "I wanted to tell you that we will be arriving in District Twelve in a few minutes."

"Do you know why Peeta has asked me to accompany him?" I asked her as she started walking out the door trying to use Snow's lie against him.

"I can guess," she said. Her voice sounded like she remembered a love she had once. "You and your father may not want to admit this, but I don't doubt Peeta's love confession to you that he made. He had relayed the request to me, and I then conveyed it to Snow."

"I still don't understand why he would ask me."

"I wouldn't understand why you don't have a secret little crush on somebody. It is perfectly normal for a girl at your age to like some boy."

"Effie, I don't come of age till I am one hundred years old!" I exclaimed relying on a piece of information Ada gave me.

"Ceasar was right about you and him," she sighed. "You and Peeta are truly star-crossed lovers."

She left the car as I turned back to the window. Shaking my head, I don't even know how to get through to people that I don't have anything towards him. The Capital must believe I love Peeta. The poor, ignorant people are delusional. I should have listened to Ada and not been too stubborn to want to repay the debt I owed Peeta.

I knew the trees that surrounded the train as we kept moving. They were the same trees that grew around Twelve. The trees were an indication that we were almost there.

Haymitch's story came to mind as I thought about the forest that surrounded Twelve. Could the elf he saw be the Elvenking of Mirkwood that Ada frequently spoke about? If it was then why would he come all the way down here? There was something Ada refused to tell me.

The train stopped outside the train station of District Twelve. Peeta's stylist and crew gathered in a gaggle as the train came to a stop. Effie came and stood next to me like an overprotective parent to their child.

"Are you happy to be home?" she asked sweetly.

The statement caught me off-guard. District Twelve had always been my home for as long as I could remember. The dream from the jabberjackers came back. I recalled the darkness of that forest. It made the last day in the arena look like a sunny day.

I stepped off the train first waiting for the gaggle of Capitol people to exit. The trees surrounding appeared greener and more alive than the ones in the from the games. However, the town seemed to be grubbier and dead. Had the city always been this way, and I am now noticing it?

"Come Katniss," Effie said as she directed me to the Victor's Village. I watched as I saw my old friends from the Hob starring at me. It was as though I had changed so much to where I am indistinguishable from who they knew I was.

"Effie, may I go and explore Twelve?" I asked her before rushing in a, "I will be back before dark."

"Of course," she replied as clueless as she has always been.

I sprinted to the place in the wire that I would sneak into the woods to illegally hunt. There was a sick feeling in the woods as I explored through my old hunting grounds. The animals did not fear me as I walked around. They would act this way because Gale would have started working in the coal mines by now.

Around midafternoon, I crawled back through the fence as I made my way back inside District Twelve. Memories of sneaking in and out of District Twelve to get food to feed Prim, my foster mother, and I. I spied several other people watching me as I maneuvered across town to get back to the Victor's Village. No doubt Effie would want to work on my appearance a little bit before the openings for the Victor's Tour started.

The people looked at me strangely. I knew these people for a long time. I would sometimes trade my game to them in exchange for something that needed necessities. However, they looked at me as though I was a stranger to them. I spied Gale among some of the coal miners. Even he seemed to stare at me as though I a stranger. I might of well be a stranger.

As I kept moving, he started to follow me. I did not register it as a threat until he crossed my path. His eyes seemed heartbroken looking at me.

I moved passed him. I kept walking because I did not want to know what would happen next. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. Within a second, he kissed me and let me go.

I staggered forward before asking, "Why did you do that?"

"I had to do it at least once," he responded before vanishing into the group of miners that spectated what had happened.

Gale's kiss haunted me as I journeyed to the Victor's Village. Why did he feel like he had to kiss me? That kiss showed a side of him that I never knew was present. Haymitch guarded his doorway with a bottle of some alcoholic beverage when I arrived at the Village. His swayed to me and took another sip before acknowledging that I was there.

"You look, good sweetheart," he answered before taking another sip. "I see Daddy has been taking care of you."

I rolled my eyes at his comment. He was drunk again. Then again he is always drunk, so he could not have changed in the six months that I did not see him.

"After thinking that he might never find me, what would you expect," I smarted off to him.

"After seeing what the Capital did to him, didn't know if that would be happening to you."

"Why do you care?" I yelled.

"I was your mentor," he answered, "and you are no more than a girl compared to my experience. I doubt that your father would view you as an adult either. Sweetheart, come inside," he stated to direct. "Peeta does not know that you are here. He has not gotten a reply concerning you, and he started to assume that he would see you in the Capitol."

I followed him inside to wait till we had to leave to go on the tour. I sat in his living room telling him what went on over the course of the week. First, I learn that I potential started a spark for rebelling. Then I discover that Peeta wanted me to accompany him on the Victor's Tour. Upon seeing Gale for the first time since I left for the Capital, he kisses me.

"Sounds like you have had a busy week," Haymitch commented.

"My next few weeks are going to be worse," I confided in him.

I looked at the window to see that it was dark outside. The door to the house across from Haymitch's opened, and Peeta walked out. Based on his stumbling, I conjectured that he has not yet mastered his mechanical leg.

Haymitch gently guided me to the door when the cameras started to deactivate. I took a deep breath as I proudly walked out to him. Peeta was a complete shock when he caught sight of me. I patiently waited for him to finish what he wanted to tell me as he stumbled over his own words.

"Katniss, you look great," he smiled as he finally got the words out.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" I teased him a little bit.

"No," he stumbled before being interrupted by Effie.

"We are leaving in ten minutes," she hollered.


	12. Chapter 12: The Feelings behind Eyes

Chapter 12: The Feelings behind Eyes

The train left District Twelve around ten that night. I returned to my compartment in the back of the train. District Twelve felt strange to me coming back after six months. It felt odd that I would never come back here again, but right that I would be able to go on and leave his place in the past. Something that I had wanted to do for so long.

I stood watching the landscape remain constant. I closed my eyes to relax. Twelve was still my home at a time, and I started walking down the road to letting go. When my foster father died, this was something that I could not afford to do, yet know I can try to do it.

I turned around as I heard footsteps entering the car that I occupied. Peeta stood in the doorway. His hands went up in the air to show that he meant me no harm.

"You can put your hands down," I answered.

"Are you going to bed anytime soon?" he asked me. Why did he care so much about me sleeping?

"No," I answered as politely as I could, "I don't need to sleep."

"How long have you been up?" he asked.

"How long has it been since the second day of training during our games?" I asked him.

"How have you survived?" he asked astonished. "That has been over six months ago!"

I started laughing at his astonishment. "Biologically, I don't ever need sleep, but I sleep when I want to. It is not like the way humans sleep though. I can't explain it."

"What do you do to occupy your time?" he asked me curiously.

"With my father," I commented not wanting to go into detail about certain things.

I tried to avoid Peeta as much as I could as the train made its way to District Eleven. There was no doubt that Peeta loved me, but he believes that it could work between the two of us. I kept thinking about Ada and Prim. What is Snow willing to do to them to make sure that I do what he wants me to do? It could not end well for either him or them.

"Katniss," Peeta said as I heard him walk into the car I was in again, "I don't know why you keep avoiding me?"

"Peeta," I started, "I know that you love me."

"I do, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It can't work between us," I started. Anticipating Peeta's next question, I said, "I am immortal, and you are mortal."

"Is that all?" he asked.

"I don't become an adult till my hundredth birthday," I blurted out suddenly. "By then, you would either find someone else, or you would have died."

"I don't think I can ever find someone like you," he answered. "However, I think we have a shot at being friends."

"We would only see each other only once a year," I tried to block that thought.

"It will be one person I would be glad to see when I have to come to the Capitol every year," he answered. "Can you tell me about yourself because all I know is that you are stubborn, good with a bow, and a child of something that is not human."

"Elf," I corrected without hesitating.

"What is he like?" Peeta asked curiously. "He and you seem to be similar to each other."

"He is protective," I said trying to think of the right word. "He also cares about us both as a teacher and parent. The only thing that makes us similar is that we are both protective of those we care about."

The lights went out as the train darted into a tunnel that must connect the train station of District Eleven to the outside world. Everything in me did not want me to go outside of the train to face the families of the fallen.

"This is not how it is supposed to be," Effie yelled when she saw that an armored truck waited for us when an open-air car should be there. I boarded the vehicle, and Peeta followed me inside. Haymitch and Effie sat on the other side of the truck from Peeta and me.

"It is customary for the Victor to give a few words for the families of the fallen tributes," Effie instructed Peeta as she handed him notecards of the speech she undoubtedly wrote.

I leaned against the wall of the truck waiting for something to happen. I cracked a smile remembering when I confessed what Snow told me to my father. Laughter ridiculing the very notion was unexpected. I expected for him to chastise me calmly instead of the laughter I received.

The truck stopped. The peacekeepers shepherd us out before directing us into the courthouse. Miraculously, I wandered into the attic. I surveyed the area in one particular direction. There was nothing but dirt and buildings. The commercial part of the district.

I remembered seeing the massive fence as the train pulled into the station. Concrete at the bottom and electric wire at the top. Escape proof.

I gazed taking in the surroundings for half an hour before I started to hear someone walking around outside the door.

"What do you want?" I asked turning to face Peeta as he walked into the room.

"Katniss," he stumbled, "I was trying to do the something you were doing."

"Which is?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Trying to find some peace," Peeta answered.

"A beautiful thing," I answered, "but it is not what I am trying to find."

"What are you trying to find?" he asked.

I looked into his eyes. A gesture I did to decode Ada's thoughts. Peeta was more open and warm unlike him. Most likely something that comes from Peeta's youthfulness. A mere seventeen years compared to the thousands of years Ada has maneuvered. Love was something I saw in Peeta's eyes.

Ada's eyes held something similar to this, yet it was different. In Ada, it appeared to be more something of an affection a parent would have for a child. Unconditional love. I saw it with my foster parents towards Prim and me. With Peeta, it felt wild, dangerous, and passionate. Romantic love. Occasionally I saw it with other people in the district, but it was rare. People married for security at home.

"You couldn't understand," I answered as I tried to leave the attic.

"Katniss," he winced as he grabbed a hold on my arm. I threw my shoulders back as I swung around looking him in the eye. "you know that is not fair to you or to me to make that assumption."

"Why did you ask me to accompany you?" I asked him with a hint of a snarl to my voice.

"I missed you, and I thought..." he started saying before he stopped.

"You thought what?" I asked him narrowing my eyes.

"I thought that you and I could be something more than friends, but after the train incident, I realized that could not be the case."

"What made you change your mind?" I snapped at him as I wrenched myself from his grasp.

"Seeing you after the last six months," he answered. "You had changed since then. Six months ago, you were angry, more rigid, and more stubborn all of the qualities that I was intrigued by you. However, now you are calmer, less severe, and not as stubborn if you mind me saying, more childish."

"Peeta, you know it could never work between the two of us," I responded trying to dodge his comments.

"I know, but there could be a chance," Peeta pressed. "Katniss, believe me, I know about your immortality, but-"

"Nothing is truly immortal," I interrupted. "What you are talking about is not real."

"Do you ever consider that what you think could be covered by your desire to appear to be something more than what you are?" Peeta shouted.

"I don't know what I am," I hissed. "For all, I know I could be acting in a way that is less than what I am. My life is not as open and shut as it appears."

"Really," Peeta mocked, "it seems very open and shut to me. I think I should go and prepare for this afternoon."

He started walking away.

"Peeta," I addressed him.

"What?" he asked turning around facing me.

"Please, for both of our sakes, if you address what I did in the arena, please consider why I did what I did."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I saved your life to repay the debt I owed you when you tossed the bread at me in the rain years ago."

"You did it to repay that!" he exclaimed. "Katniss-"

"Peeta, don't," I interrupted again before changing the subject. "I think you should go now; Effie will soon start trying to tear apart the building looking for you."

As if on cue Effie appeared in the doorway. Blabbing about what is to be expected to happen soon, she guided Peeta back downstairs to finish some preparations.

I wasn't alone for all when Haymitch entered the room.

"What do you want?" I asked him as I sat against the edge of the window.

"Heard your conversation with Peeta," he answered. I cocked an eyebrow at him in response. "Sweetheart, you could live a thousand lifetimes and never deserve that boy."

"Pretty much my lifespan," I jeered.

"Katniss, listen to me," he ordered, "something is happening that was sparked by what happened in the games. Undoubtedly Snow knows."

"Why do you think he granted Peeta's request?"

"I believe you father suspects something also because based on what I have witnessed of your father, he does not seem like the type that would not be aware of most things that go on."

"What is it you are trying to say?"

"Did Snow ask you to do something?"

"Nullify the districts," I answered.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter. The next chapter should be longer.**


	13. Chapter 13: Failure

Chapter 13: Failure

Two days. That was all I had until I reached the Capitol. My heart was beating. Snow didn't really explain what he wanted me to do. First, there wasn't a question as to what he needed me to do, but after the stop in District Four, he changed his intentions. First, all he wanted for me to do was to show it was all to repay a debt that was owed to Peeta; then Snow wanted me to convince him.

I paced in the last compartment of the train trying to figure what needed to be done. At first, I talked to Haymitch, but little progress was achieved. I thought I was doing all I could do. It was simple in my head. I stayed clear away from Peeta hoping that it would show I desired nothing from him. Partially, it was true, but there was a second purpose for it. Peeta needed to be convinced that there could be nothing between us.

There was a minimal difficulty of distancing myself from him because of our argument in the attic of the Justice Building in District Eleven. After Haymitch relieved me from the dispute, I rushed back to my quarters shielding myself from a possible confrontation from Peeta. Several hours passed before we were loaded onto the train to go to District Ten. The cycle continued with some minor discourse coming from Peeta's inability to comprehend concepts he is incapable of understanding. Immortality. In all of the districts, there was no interaction between us.

Another predicament crossed my mind forming conjectures. The question was not if Ada would get us out of Panem, but when. I had to separate from anything that would hinder my escape. District Twelve. Gale. Here Peeta crossed my mental list. He had to be the starting point in this. Most if not all of my ties to District Twelve would have been severed by now due to my absence. Gale was becoming another issue. Another one came up. Possible Rebellion.

I noticed what had gone on in the other districts that seemed absent from twelve when I visited. I figured that was what Snow wished for me to squander. I couldn't have been because he sent a message to me to instead convince him.

A rasping at the door pulled my attention away from my thoughts.

"Enter," I commanded expecting either Effie or Haymitch to enter the compartment, but to my surprise, Peeta walked in. Shock betrayed me when he came in but was quickly masked into something unpleasant.

"Katniss," Peeta started keeping me from cutting him off," I know what I said to you was unfair in District Eleven, I wanted to come to you to apologize for it."

"Peeta, you were not entirely wrong," I responded stopping him, "but I know why you are apologizing. You thought that the argument we had caused a rift between you and I causing me to distance myself from you."

"Katniss," he started before stopping catching sight of my raised eyebrow causing him to change his statement," that was what I came to."

"That conclusion was wrong," I continued raising my hand to keep for objecting, "that was not the reason why I was avoiding you."

"Then why?" he asked slowly becoming irritated. "Tell me!"

"No," I answered scowling at him. "I reserve the right to withhold my own purposes from you."

"Katniss, please," he begged me grabbing hold of my writs pulling me closer to him. "You don't understand what it has done to know that you have been in proximity to me yet refusing to be near me."

"Leave," I growled.

The instant the words came forth, he released me and scooted out of the carriage. I sank to my knees pondering what had just happened. Why was I reluctant to answer his innocent question? He would betray you, a cynical part of my brain replied. For the sake of putting the predicament to rest, I gave into the idea.

Everyone rushed around the next day preparing for our arrival. I knew what would happen. I would return to Ada and Prim in captivity. I enjoyed the brush with the freedom I had, but it was time to relinquish it. I saw Peeta standing eight feet away from me. We gave each other looks, his pleading for atonement while mine was a warning. The doors opened, and we exited the train.

Two vehicles waited for us. One to take Peeta and the others to the Tribute's Center and the other for me. A peacekeeper escorted me to one of them as Haymitch rushed up to us.

"I was asked to ensure she made it back to the Research Facilities," he answered. The peacekeeper nodded as he and I boarded the vehicle.

"Haymitch, what is going on?" I asked glaring at him.

"What is going on between you and Peeta?" Haymitch asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You avoided everyone, isolate yourself," Haymitch answered with a slight snarl to his voice.

"I told you why after our first clash with each other in Elven. It is over now. That is all that is important."

"Over? Is that what you really think sweetheart? Wake up. This isn't over. Peeta is now a mentor in these games. Every year they are going to pull him and you to broadcast the details of your 'romance.' It is far from over."

"Whose idea was it to set us on a pedestal as lovers in the first place?" I asked redirecting his question back to him.

"You are treading a delicate line, sweetheart."

"I have been treading it since the Reaping."

"I will give you credit, you are smarter than I had anticipated, but maybe not as smart as you deem yourself.

Our conversation ended there as I was taken out of the truck. I gave a nod of farewell as I was marched out of the underground space underneath the building.

When I was taken back to the apartment, I said little to Ada and Prim and locked the door to my bedroom. I had little peace before Ada knocked on the door. I could use his company.

"Enter," I responded standing up to unlock the door.

"Katniss," he said strolling into the room, "what happened?"

"I saw the people in the other districts."

"What about them?" he asked.

"They were angry, dangerously angry. The people wanted to fight. Ada, would you recognize that look if you saw it?"

"I have seen many emotions. I have seen the fear in people during a war. I have also seen people wanting to fight. Yes, I have seen it."

"I am...was shocked to see it."

"At such a young age, such things would seem surprising."

"Ada, I realized something during the Victor's Tour."

"Which was?" he asked.

"Before we leave, I need to sever all the ties that I have towards Panem."

"It would be wise," he answered. "I doubt you would return at some point."

"That would have been the conclusion I arrived at. I decided to start breaking my ties to Peeta. Everything else should undo themselves. I had not been around twelve in almost six months. Some of my ties are coming undone."

Ada took hold of my hands tenderly. Compassion sparkled within his eyes. Understanding poured into his sharp features. Sorrow softened his otherwise harsh nature.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Nothing child," he answered. "I just ponder the amount of the struggle you came into contact with throughout your journey."

"Ada, Peeta and I came into conflict multiple times. It is not his fault because he is incapable of understanding what..."

"It wasn't long ago that you and he would have been on par with each other. But your own humility itself surprises me."

"The day I surprise a thousand-year-old elf."

"Three-thousand-years," he corrected.

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"I worry for you more than you realize," he answered.

"Ada, you don't have to. I am fully capable of taking care of myself," I reasoned with him.

"That only proves my worry."

"Ada, I have taken care of Prim, myself, and our foster mother for years before coming here. Trust me," I pleaded.

"At what cost?" Ada asked pressing his hands into my shoulders. "Have you ever forced yourself to consider what that has done to you? Have you ever stopped to mourn for your adoptive father after he died? Have you ever reflected on your own life to see past the facade you built around yourself?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Katniss, what was the cost of having to take care of them?" he asked.

"I had to grow up quickly, and..." I stopped after he cut me off.

"Did you or did you not have to bury your mourning for your foster father?"

"Yes," I barely whispered. It was enough for Ada to hear it.

"This was what I wanted you to arrive at," he continued tenderly grasping my forearms. "Your childish innocence and overall wellbeing was the cost I was asking you about. Was it worth it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Now, looking back, over the years, was the price worth it?"

"I don't know," I answered. "What do you think?"

"Part of it appears to have been worth it. It brought you and your sister back to me. However, the other part, I don't know."

"Why do you always answer yes and no when I ask you a question?" I asked smirking already knowing the answer.

"It is called being an elf," he answered before sliding his palms down to my hands. Ada dropped his arms and turned to leave.

"Do you know if I have to go tonight?" I asked.

"You are going where?" he asked.

"The Victor's Party at the Presidential Mansion," I answered.

"I managed to convince Snow that you don't need to be in attendance," he answered before leaving.

"Thank you," I whispered. A curt nod was Ada's only reply.

I wandered around the apartment looking for Prim. I found eventually found her in the small garden that was on top of the flat.

"Katniss," she yelled.

"How were the two weeks that I have been gone?" I asked squatting down to her height.

"Ada taught me about some of the plants," she answered.

I smiled at her rubbing my fingers on the leaf. The leaf was not something I had seen while hunting in District Twelve. The plants there were more fragile while this one appeared to be more firm in structure. I recognized that it was a weed of some sort.

"What is this plant called?" I asked her.

"Ada said it was called Athalas," Prim responded.

"Athalas," I repeated, "it doesn't sound familiar."

"Ada says that it grows far north, and was as surprised as you were when he first saw it here."

"What does it do?" I asked.

"Ada says that the elves use it for healing."

I looked up to see Ada standing the doorway. I nearly jumped in shock.

"Ada," I said gasping to breath again.

"Snow wants to see you downstairs," he answered.

My heart started beating faster again. It was a simple thing. Panic. I know I had failed to do what he wanted based on what was needed. My footsteps echoed on the stairs as I arrived into the living room to see Snow sitting in one of the chairs.

"President Snow," I responded.

"Oh Miss Everdeen," he answered.

"I know that I failed," I answered cutting him off.

"I really need to discuss with your father about teaching you not to interrupt another person. Good, you already are aware of what I wanted to talk to you. Your absence for the events did not manage to convince the people of what is between you and Peeta. However, you managed to convince me that you do not care for Mr. Mallark."

"What are you going to do then?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I heard something coming from the stairs. Ada.

"I am going to have to pacify the districts somehow."

"You are going to kill me?" I asked testing to see if Ada was there listening in on me. My hypothesis was correct because I heard a sound that would be associated with rage. Snow took no notice of it.

"No, things are going to far to where executing you would result in a martyr in their perspective adding more kindling to the growing flame of rebellion."

"You could let me go," I recommend.

"Why would I do that?" Snow asked.

"You let me go, and these rebels could not use me for their cause. You don't know, I could die in who-knows-where or get lost and never seen again. Then it could not be used as a martyr if I do die," I explained trying to use the right words to attempt to convince Snow.

It appeared to be working because he started looking as though it was possible. I could see the wheels in his head turning. However, something happened.

"No," he answered, "I think I will discuss this with my new Head Gamemaker."

He stood up and left the room. I stood watching him as he went.

"Rhiech," I muttered as the door slid shut.

"That was a better attempt than when I last tried," Ada said as he descended down the stairs followed by Prim. "He never considered any of my explanations."

"Might not have been under the right circumstances," I answered.

"Pheraphs," he answered.

Prim started chuckling as Ada turned to leave the room. I joined in her. I could guess it was Ada's actions after I suggested Snow executing me. Ada turned and shook his head in annoyance before he stepped out of the room.

My heart then sunk worrying about what Snow was going to do about the possible uprising. I had seen the way the crowds acted. An uprising seemed much more plausible then Snow believes. At the same time, I want it to happen, and I want to be a part of it if I can.

"Katniss," Ada yelled, "I want to see you in my quarters."

"What is it?" I hollered in return.

"Come here," he answered.

I entered the bedroom to see him standing there with his arms folded. I was aware of the implicit connotation to the stance.

" What is it you want to discuss?" I asked him attempting to not look like an idiot.

"We both know that the people are willing to rebel," he said cutting to the chase.

"Yes, it couldn't have been more tangible than when I saw it in the crowds from my hiding place in the attics of the courthouses."

"Katniss, I know you. If there is a rebellion, you will want to fight."

"Ada, in my defense," I started trying to speak up.

"No need," he said interrupting me. "I don't blame you."

"Then why are you bring this up?" I asked.

"Katniss, do you realize what will happen if Snow is removed from his seat of power?"

"No," I answered.

"If he is removed from power, it will create a power vacuum, and it will also leave it open to anyone to take control of."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I am saying that Panem could end up with another tyrant as bad or worse than the one in power."

"You don't know that!" I spat at him.

"I have seen it happen in the mortal kingdoms, Katniss. You forget that you see many things in a hundred years let alone a thousand."

"Why are you even bringing this up?"

"I am trying to warn you that there could be different agendas in play. Katniss, Snow holds so much of the power here. It could be reasonable that there could be people coveting his authority."

"What if you are wrong?" I asked.

"Tell me, child, do you remember hearing stories about people, in perfect health, died without an explanation?"

I turned my head. He was right. Ada is always right in this aspect. How could he peer behind things and see correlations that people refuse to acknowledge? Couldn't Ada just be stir-crazy? No, he can't be. He had always appeared withdrawn.

Then with our excellent hearing and magnificent sight, it couldn't be hard for him to hear and to see things. What has he seen or heard in the thousands of years he has lived? What has he done in those thousands of years? Where has he been in those years? Who has he known?

"Those are not bad questions," he answered.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked him.

"Katniss, iell nin, I know you. I know that you have wanted to know about my past. Must I repeat myself?"

"No, Ada," I answered. "You have told me multiple times. This is not the place to discuss such things."

"Katniss, that is not entirely true," Ada corrected. "If you needed to know something I would tell you."

"So you have told me," I answered.

I turned and left the room. How does Ada know these things? Dinner time came far too quickly for my own taste. Ada did not attempt to engage me in conversation. After dinner, Prim excused herself to bed leaving me with Ada.

Shortly after she left, I went into my bedroom. I kept picturing Mirkwood, the one thing I was able to pry from Ada. I kept seeing Ada and Nanneth, I did not know her enough to warrant her being called Nana, chasing after me as an infant only to be within yards of me and missing me. I kept picturing Nanneth. Her red hair flowing through the woods and green eyes twinkling in the darkness.

A knock came at the door. I knew it was Ada.

"Come in," I answered. As I knew it, Ada walked into the room.

"I was just informed Peeta had just left to go to his home," Ada said.

"There is something you want to tell me," I said. "Don't deny it because I am getting to know you."

"While you were gone, I allowed Prim to ask me questions about any topic she wanted to know. I am giving that same deal to you."

"I want to know about Nanneth," I answered.

"What about her?" he asked.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Her name is Tauriel," he answered, "and she the Captain of the Guard in Mirkwood."

"How good of a worrier is she?" I asked.

"Pretty good," he answered. "I see a lot of her in you."

"You have told me," I answered.

"I know."


	14. Chapter 14: Prolonged Death

Chapter 14: Prolonged Death

The months passed quickly. Everything seemed fine. That was until the Quarter Quell was announced.

Ada, Prim, and I all stood in the living room listening to the broadcast. Snow stood behind the podium like the dictator he was. The hate radiated off of the three of us. It was easy to hate him from a distance, but once he was within physical distance, hatred became terror.

"It was written into the charter of the games that every twenty-five years, there would be a Quarter Quell to keep the memory of the rebellion alive for each new generation," Snow spoke his voice clear. "The First Quarter Quell, it was written that the Districts would vote for each of the tributes would represent their Districts.

"Then the Second Quarter Quell, each District had to supply double tributes, two male, and two female, from each District. Now for the Third Quarter Quell."

I was disinterested in the announcement. I looked at Ada while Snow tore open the envelope eager looking.

"I wonder if he knows what is in there," Ada said.

"Probably arranged it," I answered.

"Even the strongest among us cannot withstand the power of the Capitol," Snow read from the card before giving his interpretation. "With that said, the tributes this year will be reaped from the existing pool of victors per each District."

I felt sick in my stomach, and I left to go into my room. I slammed the door shut. My heart kept beating faster with an uneven acceleration. I could feel perspiration accumulating on my palms. Beads kept forming on my forehead. My breathing was becoming erratic. My legs felt as though at a second's notice would give out. My nails dug into the frame of my bed clawing for some form of support.

Ada threw open the door rushing in at a pace that I could barely register. His hands grasped me pulling me onto my feet. I barely could stand. He then wrapped his arms around me embracing me. His arms became a new form of comfort. After a few minutes, I started losing myself to hysterics sobbing into his chest. My brain kept repeating the same concern. He would not be with me.

"You do not know what will happen," Ada tried coaxing me to calm me.

"Ada, there isn't a female victor from District Twelve," I answered him. "I could- "

"Shh," he continued coaxing. "You don't know that."

"Where are they going to get the female tribute?" I asked him.

"Katniss," Ada said, "I can do what I can to help you if that happens."

"Ada, you are not going to be there with me!" I yelled ripping myself away from his grasp.

"I know; however, may I ask you something? Did you ever need me to keep you and your sister alive? Did you truly need me to help you during last year's games?"

"No to all of them," I answered sliding onto the bed. "But Ada, how will you help me?"

"Starting tomorrow, you will meet me in the main room before dawn, and I will teach you what I know from dawn to sundown."

"What about Prim?" I asked. "Are you going to drop what you were wanting to teach her in favor of trying to help me?"

"Don't worry about her," Ada answered. "I fear that there is nothing left that I could teach her."

"You are going to train me?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Snow is out to get me," I responded. "He is trying to kill me in a way that it couldn't be his fault."

"Do you not think I have figured that out by this point?" Ada asked mocking me. "I figured it was the case whenever I saw you return. Katniss, you must stop thinking me so blind to what goes on around us. In all good will, I have been more attentive than you are capable of imaging."

"I am sorry," I said catching myself off guard.

"There is nothing to forgive," he answered sitting next to me upon the bed. "It is in these moments that you remind me what you are."

"Which is?" I asked.

"A child who is fearful," he answered.

"With good reason," I answered.

"It doesn't have to be like this," he continued.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Here, the fear, pain," he listed.

"What of it? This is all I have known."

"When I get us home, it may expand what you know."

Ending with that, Ada left the room. I remained on the bed trying to figure what he had said. What is there to know? People in power use fear to get what they want. That is the end of it. What is there beyond pain? Nothing.

The rest of the night had been what it has been since I was imprisoned here. I went out to eat supper with Ada and Prim before retiring for the night to mull over what had happened. It was uncertain like Ada said, but uncertainty was bordering on likely or even highly-likely. I was going back into the games, and Ada would not be there to guide me.

At dawn, Ada lightly tapped against the door of my bedroom.

"Come in," I answered.

The door slowly opened as he walked into the room.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"You were supposed to be in the main room several minutes ago," he answered.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Dawn," he answered. "You were supposed to meet me before that time."

"Yes sir," I answered.

I entered the main room and was seated in one of the chairs as he walked into the room.

"Are you going to train me like you and Nanneth trained other elves?" I asked him.

"I want to see you come home if you have to go into those accursed games," he answered. "Please stand."

"For what?" I asked.

"When I come here, I expect to see you ready to begin," he answered.

"I believe this early in the morning constitutes not as much physical training, but more mental."

"Survival based?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes," he answered. "Some of these would be more common sense and these you should know."

"Why are you..."

"To give me more ease in knowing," he answered interrupting me.

That morning Ada told me as much as he knew about survival. In that morning, I learned more about it than I already knew. After lunch, Ada took me to the garden throwing me a rod when he entered the hall.

"What is this for?" I asked.

"What we are going to do this afternoon," he answered.

He took another rod and walked towards me. He moved very gracefully similarily to the way Buttercup, Prim's old cat, would proceed. I couldn't hear him as I turned around because I heard something else. I then felt something against my right shoulder. I turned to see Ada standing directly behind me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I thought I heard something," I answered. "I don't think it was anything."

"Are you ready to begin?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Are you going to allow me to do archery?"

"No," he answered, "because I am confident enough in your abilities. Now let us begin. The most important part of using any type of blade is your posture. Keep your back straight, and it will provide you with support."

"I don't understand why you are teaching me this," I snapped back at him.

"There may come a time when you run out of arrows, and a blade is a difference between coming home or going to the Halls of Mandos."

I recalled him telling me of that place once several months ago. It came about when he was teaching me of...what was that place called? Valor? Valinor? Something like that. I couldn't understand it, but what I remember him telling me was that it was sort of like a gathering place for the elves when their time here on Arda was over.

"Has it ever happened to you?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered, "once during the Battle of Five Armies."

"I never realized you fought there," I responded.

"Katniss," he answered, "how do you think I know so much about it? Besides the battle was only a small handful of decades ago, almost a full century. Concerning my life, just fairly recent."

"The way you described it to me, I could have sworn that it was a lifetime ago," I responded.

"Only to the mortals," he answered with a smirk. I started chuckling to myself. Things between us have definitely changed.

"I never knew how much I needed an actual father figure in my life until now," I answered.

"No does realize what they need till they have lost it," Ada said.

"Has anyone ever beat you?" I asked.

"Your mother on more than one occasion," was all he answered before saying, "get back to work."

Ada and I drilled for several hours on basic maneuvers and stances. Towards the end, he started sparring against me. Try after try he kept defeating me; although, I knew he was going easy on me.

"It was an unfair fight," I argued against him when he declared that we were done for the day.

"O my daughter, the enemy won't play fair," Ada answered wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"If I do end up going into the games, what strategy do you recommend?"

"I don't know," he answered. "It will depend on who you are going against."

"Assuming they are in peak physical condition," I answered.

"That would still depend on what is considered 'peak physical condition,'" Ada continued. "That would be something you would have to discuss with your mentor.

He walked into the living room to see a few peacekeepers waiting for us. Prim stood to the side terrified looking. Ada unwrapped his arm from around me.

"We have been asked to escort you to the President's office, elf," spat one of the peacekeepers.

"Probably wants to discuss this year's games," Ada whispered into my ear. "Watch your sister." With that, he left the room with them. Prim rushed over to me.

"Is Snow going to..." she started before I interrupted her.

"I don't know, "I answered. "Prim, listen to me, Ada has enough faith in me to start training me now."

"Please come back if you do go," she pleaded.

"Prim, please understand," I started, "all of these uprisings are because of me. Snow doesn't want me to live, and this is the only way that he can get rid of me without threatening his own power. Prim, remember the stories Ada told us about our people. If I do die, you and I will meet again in the west."

Prim chucked them. "You always seemed like the last person to believe in stories like this," she answered.

"They have given me hope," I responded.

Ada returned in about ten minutes later after he left. He appeared to have something on his mind. Prim and I looked at him, and he gave a slight nod before disappearing to his bedroom. He didn't stir out of it until closer to supper time.

"Ada, what happened?" Prim asked.

"It had to do with the games," Ada responded.

"Am I going in?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Did you cut any deals with him?" I asked.

"Yes, a few," he answered.

"What were they?" Prim asked.

"I will explain them later."

We finished eating, and Prim and I cleared the table. Prim wondered off to her room. I saw Ada pouring over something int he living room.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"Come here," he beckoned me. I did as he told and sat down next to him. He was peering over a map of some sort.

He began speaking in full elvish. The intent was clear. He didn't want to hear our monitors overhearing us. I often listened to him talking in elvish when he was muttering things to himself. I was grateful that he kept his vocabulary down to my level of understanding. He pointed to several different places and geographical features.

"Why are you showing me these things?" I asked whispering very softly. "You have to realize I am not coming back here after I leave for the games. Snow wants me dead."

"Katniss, I agree, but I don't think you are going to die."

"What?" I asked. "Please enlighten me."

"I have a strong feeling you will survive, but you are coming back here," he said.

"You believe I am going to escape?" I asked.

"Snow enlightened me today that he suspects that a rebel group may plan something for these games. If that does happen, try to avoid them, and get out, for me."

"I promise," I answered. "Where will I go?"

"Home," he answered, "Mirkwood."

"If I am to get help," I said, "I will need proof that I am your daughter."

"I will give you proof," he said, "before you go into the arena yourself."

"How?"

"A deal I broke with Snow," he answered, "I will be allowed to say my goodbyes to you before you are sent up."

"I wish you could be my mentor," I said.

"Your mentor would help you more," he answered.

"I know, but I think that I would listen to your more."

"I know you would, but he has survived by himself."

"Will I ever see you again after I escape?"

"I know you. You will return to fight in the coming war. I will see you then."

"Do you think Naneth will come with me?"

"I would be disappointed if she didn't."

"Ada, I keep believing that this war was my fault," I said finally getting it off my chest.

"Katniss," he said, "these things build over time. It would have only been a matter of time before they found someone, anyone, to be the face of their rebellion. You just happened to do the wrong thing at the wrong time and under the right circumstances." He then kissed me on top of the head before he left to go check up on Prim.

Day after day he and I persisted with sword training. I could feel myself getting better, but against Ada, I still continued to fail to beat him in our little sparring matches. He continued to go easy on me to make sure I was making the correct strokes. The annoying part was that he would stop and force me to redo a stroke if it was done incorrectly.

That was only in the morning and afternoons. In the evenings, Ada would sit me down and go over the map and routes I could take because he had figured where the arenas were positioned in Panem.

"Under no circumstance will you go through the Dead Marshes alone," he ordered in a low whisper.

"What if I am being followed?" I asked in the same whisper. "You said it yourself, the rebellion sees me as their poster child. When they don't find me in the arena, they will hunt me down."

"You are an elf," he answered, "and they are mortal. You know the difference."

"I do not easily tire and have better eyesight," I answered the rhetorical statement.

"Use it to your advantage, there and in the arena."

"Yes, sir," was all I managed to get out.

Ada became more formidable in rigorous as the day of the reaping approached. I had made more progress in my sword work to where Ada allowed me to practice with his knives, under the permission of Snow. Our sparring kept ending in stalemates for a change, though Ada still keeps going relatively easy on me. Again, the stalemates showed that I was progressing somewhat.

I could tell something was troubling Ada as the days flew by in a whirlwind. He pushed harder on my understanding of the possible ways to get out of Panem into the region he calls Middle Earth. Around this time, every time I embrace him, there is a reluctance to let go, but he knows he will have to let me go. I could see in his eyes the sorrow of this knowledge.

"Ada," I started before he raised his hand to silence me.

"Katniss," he interrupted, "I know."

"Will this end?"

"If things go as I see them going," he started, "it will be over definitely."

I had no need of asking because I knew what he meant. It was funny. I have started picking up on the hidden meanings behind Ada's cryptic words. There was only a week until the reapings.

"Why are you not training me today?" I asked.

"I have drilled you every day for the past several months. You deserve a day off."

"Ada, please I feel like if I don't stop..."

"You won't," Ada interjected. "Trust me, you won't forget."

"Will you be there?" I asked.

"No," he answered, "I will be separated from you after the tributes arrive; however, I will see you before you go in."

"I will miss you," I said.

"Let us save our goodbyes for when you are about to go into the arena," he answered.

"I don't want to go into the arena," I said.

"I know," he answered.

"Please, watch over Prim for me," I pleaded with him.

"You know I will," he answered.

The week was up much quicker than when I would have preferred. Ada spared me the humiliation of watching the reapings. However, I watched the reaping for District Twelve.

Months ago, I had written to Haymitch asking to spare to Peeta's life by volunteering in his place. It was something I owed him based on the way I had treated him on the Victor's Tour. Haymitch responded promising he would try.

Effie stood there slightly depressed thought the projected broadcast. She understood the gravity of the situation. Her speech sounded more sorrowful then it had the previous year. I reflected to realize that so much had changed in that year. I had changed much in that year.

"Ladies first," she responded walking over to the bowl containing a piece of paper. I took Ada's hand for some form of comfort. She pulled out the piece of paper not bothering to create a sense of suspense. "Katniss Everdeen," she responded.

"May Eru protect you," Ada whispered.

"Now for the boys," she said. She walked over the other bowl where there were only two slips of paper. She fished around before pulling a slip out. "Haymitch Abernathy," she read gasping in relief.

"I volunteer," Peeta declared walking forward.

"We are going in together as it should have been last year," I commented as the projection went dead.

Prim ran to me wrapping her arms around me. I could feel her physically shaking.

"Please, come back," she whispered.

"I will," I promised.

"It will be a few days before they arrive," Ada said, "that will be the most we will have together."


	15. Chapter 15: Second Time Around

Chapter 15: Second Time Around

Within the two days, Snow sent two peacekeepers to escort me to the Tributes' Center. Ada stood back watching them haul me off. His hands were tightly cupped against Prim's shoulders to keep her from doing something that could get the three of us into trouble.

"Take care of her," I mouthed to him before I was pulled out of the apartment.

"I will," he mouthed back to me.

I marched with them without any resistance because it was pointless. I could either go through with it, or I could fight against the peacekeepers and be dragged into the arena. Either way, I would be going back. I would prefer going in with my dignity as a daughter of the Eldar and as the daughter of two worriers.

Snow stood by the car waiting for me. I could see some disappointed in his eyes that I wasn't kicking and screaming on my way to my doom. I smirked at him as I slipped into the vehicle. I could hear Snow slipping in next to me.

"I half expected you to come down fighting against the escort sent for you."

"It won't do any good to fight. Might as well save it for the arena," I answered Snow.

"Your father has finally forced some sense into you," Snow answered.

I didn't answer because there was no need to speak about it. Ada's influence has caused a slight change in my perception of what goes on around me; however, Ada never had to make me see reason. Snow cut to the chase, so then I also had to cut to the chase.

"It seems you had to resort to very drastic measures," I said to him.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Snow fought on it.

"It would have to be very drastic to bring Victors out of retirement to squash the small rebellion taking place in the Districts," I pressed referring to the discussion we had only a few months ago.

"It was an idea that came to me after our discussion. I know that these small insurrections were caused after you came into their view in last year's games."

"By eliminating me, you think you can stop a full-scale rebellion?" I asked trying to act confused to hide my anger.

"Good, you realize the necessity of your sacrifice," Snow commented.

"It isn't a sacrifice if the person being sacrificed is made against their consent," I countered his earlier words.

"Imagine a full war avoided if you were out of the picture," he continued.

"I am immortal," I snapped. "How do you know that I will even die in these games? I cannot easily die by the hands of some petty, out of shape mortals."

"You know there are multiple ways of killing someone," Snow countered.

It was plain to see that he could easily have me killed by the Gamemakers. Hopefully, it would not happen. I started to catch glimpses of his plan. I either will murder this year, or I will die to show the Capitol's strength so that insurrections would cease from happening. I did intend to survive these games, and I will manage to escape and go home as Ada ordered me to do.

We arrived at the Tribute's Center, and I rushed to get up to the District Twelve floor. I peered out the window of the apartments to see other cars rolling up the building. There were a few small handfuls of hours left till the Tribute's Parade. Cinnea would be here soon to prepare me. I started fantasizing Ada's family. Was his father still alive?

"Wake up sweetheart, there is a lot of work that needs to get done," Haymitch said inside my ear.

"Good to see you too," I spat at him starring him in the eye.

"Katniss," Peeta said. I turned to face him.

" _Stop looking at me like I am wounded, and maybe I will stop acting like it_ ," he had said only a few months ago during the Victor's Tour. I still couldn't see him with seeing out seeing as wounded. How do I possibly respond? I will be leaving a few days.

"Peeta," I responded keeping my voice flat and disinterested.

"Come on you two lovebirds there is much I need to discuss with the two of you," Haymitch said walking over to the table with a glass of some sort of alcoholic beverage in his hands. Peeta and I both sat at the table wondering what he wanted to talk to us about. Peeta kept his eyes on me no doubt wondering what had happened since he last saw me. After a few minutes, Haymitch finally started talking about what he wanted to say. "This year is a Quarter Quell," he started. "Do any of you know what that means?"

"No," I answered immediately followed by Peeta.

"It means a different arena that was different from last year," Haymitch answered. "I want the two of you to forget everything you think you know about the games. Last year was child's play. This year you are dealing with all experienced killers."

"What does that mean for us?" Peeta asked sitting up.

"It means you are going to have to have some allies," Haymitch answered.

"I think if-" Peeta began before Haymitch interrupted him.

"You are not the problem," he said before pointing at me.

"No," I responded to him.

"Look you are starting at a disadvantage. Most of these people have been friends for years. You are the outsiders," Haymitch responded.

"It means we will be higher on their kill list," I reasoned against him.

"Do it your own way, but I know these people. Go it alone, and their first move is going to hunt you down," Haymitch argued. "Both of you."

"Haymitch," I argued, "I am not like them. You have to remember that."

"Sweetheart, daddy isn't going to be here this time."

"He knows something is going to happen in that arena. You also forget I don't need to sleep or eat as often as you mortals do."

"Don't rely on your skills too much, Katniss," Peeta chimed in causing me to look at him.

"He's right," Haymitch defended him. "However, you are right. As Daddy told you anything about his past?"

"Bits and pieces," I answered. "I do know this. The skills needed to live through the games runs in my blood. Dad has also worked with me day and night preparing me for what is to come. How can any of us trust each other?" I asked using the rational side of my brain.

"It isn't about trust," Haymitch said, "it is about staying alive. Come, let us review the tributes for this year."

He then led us into the living room to review the tributes. Peeta lounged back into the chair while I sat up slightly leaning against it. Haymitch started pacing back and forth in front of the projection as the tributes from the different Districts came up.

Cashmere and Gloss, brother and sister, won back to back games from District One will be leathful," Haymitch started. "Then from District Two, Brutus and Enembaria."

"What's with her teeth?" I asked.

"She had them filed into fangs so she could rip people's throats out," Haymitch answered.

"She is committed, I will give her that," Peeta said.

"Wires and Beete," Haymitch continued. "Not fighters, but real tech savvy. Beete won his games by electrocuting nine tributes at once. Brilliant," he rushed in. "Next, the morphlings from District Eight. They won their games by hiding until everyone else was dead. Self-medicating themselves ever since, which I applaud, not a threat."

I recognized the next person. "Finnick Odair, right?" I asked.

"Yes, won his games at the youngest over, thirteen and very humble," Haymitch answered.

"You are kidding," I scoffed at him.

"Yes, the darling of the Capitol, a total peacock and primer."

"Any weaknesses?" Peeta then asked.

"One, Mags, she volunteered for Annie. Pretty much raised him," Haymitch said pointing to a little old lady.

"He has to realize she isn't going to make it," I pointed out.

"I hope when she does go, she will go quickly. She is a terrific lady," Haymitch said as Effie walked into the room.

"Oh Katniss," she cooed. I stood to face her as she took my hands. "You have grown so beautiful. May I?" she asked as she pointed to my ears.

"Go ahead," I answered as she pulled my hair behind my ears exposing my elven ears.

I could see them inside the mirror. My ears were similar to Ada's except slightly longer than his. Prim's were starting to become pointed, but I expected they would be like Ada's. I pulled away and walked away to get ready. Cinnea was waiting with my prep team. They all embraced me and complimented me on how much my biology had managed to change to where I didn't need anything down on me except some makeup and putting on the dress. Things moved like a blur to me. I kept focusing back on what was to come in the next few days. There was a knock on the door whenever they finished working on me. I was too focus trying to picture Naneth as I had seen her in my vision from last year. How would she respond to seeing me again after several years?

"We just finished working on her," said Cinnea to someone. I turned to see Ada walk into the room. He looked stunned to see me. I then looked in the mirror to see why.

My hair was styled into curls spilling over my shoulders with what looked like wire on top of my head. The dress was a metallic looking grey. The top just covered the top underneath my collarbone and had a V-shaped strap wrapped around both my shoulders connected to the middle of the dress. The skirt was full length but was slit in the front. I looked very different than when I did last year.

"Why are you here?" I asked him after turning away from the mirror.

"Snow thought I could give you some solace before the games," he answered.

"Will I see you during training?" I asked him.

"Perhaps not," he answered. "I may be there watching, but I would not interact with you."

"Will I see you again?" I asked him.

"We will see each other right before the games. There I will tell you some things that would be beneficial for you to know, and give you something you might need," Ada responded.

"Na Vear for know," I answered using the elvish word for goodbye.

"Na Vear," Ada answered returning my words.

Ada left the room with me as I walked down to go to the stables for the Tribute's Parade. I moved the lift to enter the hall. However, Ada remained on the elevator. I turned towards him to see if he was coming, but he did not leave.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"No," he answered, "I have to leave."

"Three days?" I asked him.

"Three days," he answered me as the doors closed.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the horses for the District Twelve chariot. It felt different to see other former victors mingling around getting ready to be going into the arena. I leaned against the wall trying to take everything in.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" Haymitch asked walking next to me.

"Does anyone ever win the games?" I asked him.

"No one wins the games ever," Haymitch spat, "there are only survivors."

"I just want to get through this," I said.

"You will," Haymitch said, "you probably have the highest chance of winning."

"Really?" I asked slightly taken back.

"Katniss, you are not human like you have said multiple times."

I then walked towards the chariots. I could hear the cheering whenever the Capitol saw me. I ignored them continuing on my course. I started rubbing the mane of the black horse.

"How did you get here?" I asked it

"Ah Katniss," Finnik said as he walked up to me. "They have their whole lives to eat sugar, but when we see something sweet we had better grab it."

"How do people pay for the pleasure of your company?" I asked trying to get rid of him.

"With secrets," he whispered into my ear. "What secrets do you have?"

"I am an open book," I answered, "everyone knows my secrets before I do. You had better be glad that my father wasn't there whenever you were whispering in my ear."

"Your father seems to be overprotective of his little girl," he said trying to rile me up.

"I am a baby compared to him."

"Goodbye girl on fire," he said as he walked away. "Hello Peeta," he then said.

"What did he want?" Peeta asked.

"To know my secrets," I answered him turning to look him in the eye.

"He would have to get into line," Peeta said. I could hear the jealousy in his voice. How many times do I have to tell him that it could not work between us? He would be dead by the time Ada would allow me to marry, or get into that type of relationships.

"Just like last year," Cinnea said walking towards us. "This year don't smile or wave at the audience. They are beneath you."

"Sounds easy," I responded stepping up on the chariot.

The parade went pretty quickly. My mind was lost trying to think on how I was going to get through the next few weeks. The chariot jerked forward. I didn't really care.

The ride was shorter than last year. Then again my mind was more occupied later last year. After the parade ended Peeta asked about what was going on with me. I merely responded to it by telling him I would explain it at a better time.

"There is someone I would like you to meet," Haymitch said as he walked us towards the elevators. I could see the District Eleven Tributes. "This is Chaft, a buddy of mine."

Chaft then proceeded to grab me by the back of the head and kiss me. I gave a confused look at him trying to process what had just happened. While Haymitch was laughing.

"Don't invite him other, or he will drink up your liquor," Haymitch chucked before ushering us to the elevators.

He mumbled something, but I didn't care enough to pick up what he was saying. The door closed after the District Seven tribute entered. Johanna Mason, I think.

"My stylist is an idiot," she grumbled as she started disassembling her outfit. "District Seven, lumber, so she dresses me as a tree. I would like to get my ask in her head."

I closed my eyes not wanting to see what was going on. I could hear Johanna ask Peeta to unzip her dress. The door opened, and I listened to her walking out saying something about doing this again sometime. I reopened my eyes to see confused looks on both Haymitch and Peeta's faces. I shook my head not wanting to hear about it.


	16. Chapter 16: Uncertainty

Author's Note: I just wanted to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving.

Chapter 16: Uncertainty

The Capitol did not sleep the night of the parade. I watched from the District Twelve floor as the city kicked off the celebrations for this year. To me, it was another year where the stakes were higher than last year.

"Katniss, why were you distracted during the parade?" Haymitch asked as he sipped some of his drink.

"I don't want to discuss it," I answered.

"Like I said earlier, you have the highest chance of surviving this year. I need to know what it is so I can keep you alive."

"I thought we both agreed to keep Peeta alive," I responded as I looked him in the eye.

"Sweetheart," Haymitch started. "It seems you are missing the point. You have a father and sister who care for you. After I don't know, you being absent from him most of your life, I don't think he would appreciate you dying now."

"It isn't dying that has me troubled," I snapped at him. I took a deep breath trying to decide if I should tell him. "Do you swear not to tell anyone if I tell you?"

"I am your mentor," he answered, "it is my job."

"Ada believes, rather, knows, that something is going to happen towards the end of these games this year," I started.

"You have told me that."

"Well, he has given me particular instructions that I had given my word that I would follow."

"What did you promise him?"

"I promised him that I would try to escape from the arena because he thinks that someone is going to attempt to break into the arena and rescue the tributes," I said dropping to a deep whisper.

"Where would you possibly go?" Haymitch asked.

"Home," I answered.

"Come with me," he ordered.

I followed behind him as he led me to the roof garden. It was unchanged since last year. I watched Haymitch as he looked around to ensure we were alone.

"I applaud you for your honesty with me," he started. "Now I need to be honest with you. I am certain that your father is aware of a rebellion group that is active."

"Yes, he thinks it will be them."

"He isn't wrong, sweetheart," Haymitch answered.

"You are in on them?" I asked.

"I applaud him for how observant he is."

"He is three-thousand-years-old," I said. "He knows what to look for."

"Half of the tributes are in on it," Haymitch continued. "Stay alive when the break out is, and I might be able to help you get there."

"I need to do this on my own," I spoke up. "Ada, he has given me routes, names of people I can rely on to help me, and some form of proof to give me to show to them."

"It sounds like he does want you to go through with this. I will try to keep them off your trail to by you time to get out of the arena, but I cannot promise you that the rebels will chase after you because they see you as their symbol in this war."

"I cannot promise that I will come back," was my only response.

"How long have you been planning this?" Haymitch asked.

"Around the announcement," I answered. "Why?"

"Nothing," Haymitch answered.

I left him then to go back to the flat. I sat on the couch trying to figure out how I was going to survive this. Things kept going round and round inside my head. It was soon morning, and I went into my quarters to get dressed for training today. There was a back shirt with a v-strap and a pair of tight black pants.

Peeta and Haymitch sat down to eat. I didn't have the stomach to eat breakfeast that morning.

"Going to eat Katniss?" Peeta asked.

"I am not hungry," I answered.

"You have to eat something," he coaxed.

"Let her be," Haymitch responded.

I sat there until Peeta was ready to go down to training. We slid into the elevator that hurled us down. We did not mumble any words to each other during that ride. The doors opened as a morphling vomited into a trash can.

"Time to make some friends," Peeta said.

I walked over to the snare station working on some knots. My hands occupied themselves while I was slipping in and out of focus. I could hear someone sneaking up on me. I turned to see Finnick. I scowled at him as he had a noose around his own neck like an idiot.

"Look," he said pointing to the overhangs several feet in the ground. I looked and saw Ada. I could see his eyes close in annoyance. "I am guessing you know what he physically doing at this point."

I walked away watching the other Career Tributes practicing. Enabaria attempted to frighten me, but I did not feel intimidated. There was a hint of shock in her eyes as I showed my contempt to her. I walked past the siblings from District One as they threw knives at holograms and past Brutus as he threw spears. Wires and Beete, however, caught my eye. Instead of training, they were looking at the Gamemakers.

"What is it?" I asked walking towards them.

"Look," Beete pointed towards them.

"I don't see anything," I responded.

"I would have suspected to be more obvious with your eyesight, but look in the corner," he said. I saw it. There was a little flickering. "It is a forcefield to keep us away from the Gamemakers."

"That would have been my fault. I shot an arrow at them last year." Wires started laughing at something. "What is it?"

Betee started explaining something to me. I found it hard to follow him. After a respectable time, I excused myself and went to another station.

Mags was there also working on making hooks of some sort. I kept failing on making mine, but she had made several beautiful ones.

"It was brave what you did for that one girl," I told her trying to strike up a conversation. She only pointed to me. I could understand what she meant. I had inspired her.

The conversation gradually moved towards one of my greatest skills, archery. I offered to show Mags how to shoot. As I looked towards the archery station, I looked up to see Ada raise an eyebrow at me. I interpreted it as 'don't do anything stupid.' I gave a small chuckle to myself as I grabbed the nearest quiver and bow. Mags picked up another quiver and bow as I walked towards the enclosed space.

"I'll go fist," I volunteered walking into the station. A panel to control the difficulty appeared. I slid the controls to a more difficult setting though it should still be somewhat easy for me.

Orage holograms started appearing. I saw one on my left and shot it without a second thought. Then there was one behind me. Soon it was gone. One was running towards me with a spear. After three arrows it had been destroyed. I heard a holograph arrow whizz past my head as I moved out of its way as I knocked an arrow to get rid of the hologram.

There was applause following my demonstration. Most of the tributes were gathered in front of the doors. As I walked out, out the first day of training was signaled to be other. I rushed to get out of the room not wanting to hear what was going to be compliments over something that I was able to do since I could first get my hands on a bow.

"Congratulations," Haymitch said walking into the living room after supper that night, "half the tributes want you as an ally."

They were probably the same people that he said were in on what was to come.

"It was all Katniss," Peeta said giving credit to me. Haymitch raised an eye not looking at all surprised about it.

"Well sweetheart," he said, "you have the pick of the litter."

"I want Wires and Beete," I said much to Peeta's dismay.

"Johanna calls them Notts and Volts," Peeta complained.

"Who else?" Haymitch asked trying to curtail the conversation.

"Mags," I answered.

Peeta stood up and left the room in irritation. I looked at Haymitch to see an explanation. His answer was a simple shrug of the shoulders.

The next two days moved like a blur when I found myself sitting ready for an evaluation. Ada hadn't been there the past two days. It was enough to have him there on the first day.

"Peeta, how can we kill these people?" I asked him as I watched the other tributes. Most of them would not have a chance to win; much less survive long enough for the rebellion to rescue them.

My mind kept going through my own plan. The rebellion couldn't get me because I needed to do this for both myself and Ada. I also needed to survive. What if I died in the games? I couldn't allow that to happen.

It took a long time for me to be called in after Peeta had been gone. Surely, he would have been done by now? I almost decided to leave when I was called in.

I walked in to see a massive mess in the middle of the floor. What did Peeta do? I really didn't want to know. I had to focus on doing something.

"You have fifteen minutes to present your chosen skill," the Head Gamesmaker said. I assumed Snow killed Seneca Crane last year due to his failure to keep these uprisings from happening.

I grabbed a rope and proceeded to tie it around the dummy to create a noose. I had to go a step further. I grabbed some black dye and painted a beard and hair on it. I took some more of the color and started rubbing it to create a name for it. Seneca Crane. I then hoisted it over one of the rafters. Displaying it for the Gamemakers. I then curtseyed for them walking out of the room.

There was one thing I had not expected. Ada was waiting for me outside the door. I stopped shocked knowing what he was going to say to me.

"Ada, I wasn't expecting you," I started stumbling over my words.

"Katniss," Ada started, "your temper is going to get the best of you at some point."

"You are not mad at me?" I asked him.

"No, you are but a child acting like a child, but sooner or later you are going to have to learn when your temper is appropriate."

"Yes, sir," I answered. "The day after tomorrow."

"Yes," he answered. He turned to the side as I walked to go back to the apartment.


	17. Chapter 17: Temporary Goodbyes

Chapter 17: Temporary Goodbye

Peeta and I both received twelves on the scoring. It was only a sign that the Gamemakers and Snow want us dead. They are as aware as the tributes that higher scores typically mean that those tributes are the first to be hunted down and killed.

I sat in a chair as my prep team worked on me for tonight's interviews. Yesterday, we were allowed to do whatever, so I decided to see Ada so that we could go over last minute things. I spent half of that time with Prim reminding her that we would see each other soon after this. The other half Ada made sure I knew every landmark, route, and name of every person that could offer me aid should I need it. I had decided that I would ask him last minute worries tomorrow before I went into the arena.

Things moved along slowly as while I stared into space trying to rationalize what was about to happen. Snow rationalized sending me to my supposed death as a necessary evil to curve an entire war to keep his power. The rebellion is using this to rescue survivors to help in the fight. It will be a wonder if I am even able to do what Ada told me to do. I remembered that Haymitch was willing to help when he could. However, there is only so much he could do.

"Done," piped one of my prep tea, Venia, I think.

"Oh darling, you look incredible," purred Falvius.

Gladly I quickly left not wanting to be drawn into a conversation that I could care less about. There was a mirror in the next room, and I looked to examine myself. I was surprised at what I saw.

I wore a long white dress that seemed to be a large wedding dress. Most of my jewelry was white. I became suspicious about it. Why would I need to wear a wedding dress? I started saying silent prayers to Eru, whom Ada had spoken of repeatedly, to see if he could keep Ada from bringing it up tomorrow when I saw him. Knowing him, he would not be watching so I could be alright tomorrow.

"Katniss," Cinnea said as he walked behind me, "President Snow picked it out himself."

"Since when does the President chose what the tributes wear in the games?" I asked staring at him through the mirror.

"He thought it would be nice," Cinnea said, "besides I made a few alterations."

"Do you want me to spin around like last year?" I asked him.

"Wait to the end," he answered.

I walked down the stage area waiting for the cue to get onto the stage. I could see the other Victors gathered around. Johanna saw me resulting in a discosted look as a servant working on fixing her dress.

"A Wedding Dress?" she mocked. "Really? What would Daddy think?"

"Snow thought it would be a nice surprise," I answered ignoring the last question. It was something I didn't want to focus on.

"Make him pay for it," she answered as we were started to be pushed towards the stage. What did she mean by that? I could figure it out later because now was not the time to be considering such things.

We were sorted into a single file line based on District. The females were in front of the males for every District like last year. I relaxed to not appear weak. I had to survive this for Prim's sake, my father's, and the rest of my family. I didn't want to think about what could happen if I died.

Finally, we were led out onto the stage to take our seats as Ceaser came out onto the platform. My heart started pounding. Everything changes when the circumstances are different.

"Welcome to the Seventy-Fifth Anual Hunger Games," Ceaser announced. "Tonight we will be with some of the brightest stars in Panem. We have shared their pain with them. Tonight we will be saying goodbye to all but one." With that, the crowd started cheering ready to begin it.

My mind went on autopilot catching glimpses of other tributes. Cashmere and Gloss went first as a brother and sister. At least they could die together at the least. I could tell that they were trying to create some sort of sob story to sway the audience for something. I found it hard to believe. District Two went quickly, and I couldn't see myself paying attention.

The next tribute I remembered was Beetee. Ceaser asked him about something about the situation. Beetee answered about if something could be written that it could also be unwritten. I collapsed into the depths of my mind. I was pulled out by Johanna's interview.

She was angry, furious about it. Ceaser appeared terrified by her fury and was reasonably so. He meekly asked for the next tribute to keep it moving. Soon I found it was my turn. I walked down the steps to appear like the daughter of the elf they most likely knew from scientific research to be quite uncooperative. I knew I had to remind them that I was his daughter making me just like him, so when they see me fight in the arena, they know that I am only a younger, untrained version of him.

"So regal," Ceaser complimented to me.

"Don't go crying on me now Ceaser," I said pulling on some of my older habits that I am sure had almost been stamped out of me.

"I can't make any promises," Ceaser said taking a tight squeeze on my hands. That is when I realized what was going on. Most of the tributes were trying to get the games canceled. Half of me wanted to try, but the other half wanted to keep going with this because this was my only chance of freedom. Ada most certainly knew this and wanted me to take it.

"I wouldn't believe you either way," I answered causing a chuckle from him and applause from the audience.

"The girl on fire is so cheeky," said Ceaser. "Now tell me, is there anything you would like to enlighten us on."

"About what?" I asked.

"Your relationship with your father."

"What is there to know?" I asked him.

"Last year, we all know that there was a shaky start to your relationship, now it appears that the two of you have come to have what every parent wants to have a relationship with their children. A relationship."

"We formed this relationship because we were patient with it," I started trying to find the right words. "Yes I didn't like the idea that my father was my biological father at first, but I slowing came around to the idea. Something helped us form this bond that is between us."

"What was it?" Ceaser asked. I thought about it. I searched down and found the answer. I could also use it to try and reach Snow. Then I decided that I couldn't say it.

"I don't know," I answered trying to shrug it off.

"I hope you are able to find out what it was," Ceaser said. "Another thing, your dress is amazing."

"Snow picked it out personally," I said trying to somewhat explain to Ada why I was wearing a wedding dress.

"As usual, President Snow was right," Ceaser said before motioning me to take a twirl around.

I obliged him and started spinning around. As I did, the dress started going up in flames leaving behind a black dress. I kept going till my entire dress had changed. It was entirely black coming to about my ankles and was strapless. From behind me, two pairs of wings came out.

"It is incredible," Ceaser committed. "It is some king a bird."

"A Mockingjay," I answered him.

"Your stylist sure has outdone himself this time," Ceaser remarked causing Cinnea to stand up showering in the approval of the Capitol.

I went back to sit down. I had a feeling this would not end out well. I saw Peeta rise and walk down to the main floor. There was something he was going to do. My mind focused on him as he and Ceaser started kidding around. It all seemed harmless till he got the questions about our supposed, actually one-sided, romance.

"Peeta, you and Katniss never to be?" Ceaser asked. I started silently begged him to say the truth to say that we never could have been and burn it to the ground then and there.

"Everything could have gone great given more time," Peeta answered. I started shaking my head to tell him that no amount of time could have allowed us to be together.

"Time on the most precious things we could be allotted," Ceaser committed.

"Yes couldn't have been better. I am sure Katniss would shot me to give me a quick and easy death compared to the other thousands of ways you can die in the arena. Neither of us would have any regrets over it if it weren't for," then Peeta stopped. I narrowed my eyes at him to see what he was going to say. He looked up at me before moving 'sorry' to me.

"It wasn't for what?" Ceaser asked. Come on Peeta, give me some details."

"It wasn't for the baby," Peeta blurted out.

The entire crowd started screaming for the games to be canceled. I spied Haymitch give a silent toast to Peeta for what he said. Peeta rushed back up to him. I scowled at him when he arrived. Ceaser kept yelling for the crowd to simmer down. Then it happened. Energy ran through all of the Victors as we grabbed hands and hoisted them up to show that we were one. The lights went out on the stage.

Peeta and I were rushed back into the District Twelve floor. Haymitch and Effie were both not there. I started wondering back to Ada. Surely, he would not be happy about it?

"Why?" I asked Peeta.

"I was trying to get the games canceled," Peeta answered. "I evesdropped on you and Haymitch the night after the Tribute's Parade." I didn't need to ask him about what he heard.

"Peeta, I don't belong here in Panem," I told him answering a potential question he could have.

"I have come to realize that," Peeta said. "You belong somewhere green. Where there are not any fences. Where you are free to roam as you chose."

"Then why?" I asked.

"To increase your chances of survival," Peeta then answered. "I figured if your father wanted you to do this, he probably knew that you are most likely able to do it."

"When did you finally realize we could never be?" I asked him astonished at his wisdom.

"On the way here for the second time," he answered. Haymitch and Effie walked in crestfallen.

"A stroke of genius, the baby bit," Haymitch said, "but the games are still going through." Effie started breaking down.

"Here," she said handing something to Peeta, "like we discussed."

"Discussed what?" I asked.

"Each one of us was supposed to pick something gold to wear," Effie answered, "to show that we were a team. You have your Mockingjay pin which I procured from your father, and I had a gold whig."

"Thank you," I said before everyone else vanished off to their quarters.

I sat in front of a window humming some song Ada taught me. My humming turned into singing at some point. I stopped when I heard someone walking behind me.

"That was very beautiful," Peeta said as he sat in front of me. "What was it about?"

"It is a travel song," I answered. "To the elves, there comes a time when they become wearing of this world; therefore, they depart to the undying lands in the west."

"They sing this song on their way there?" Peeta asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Sounds sad," Peeta said.

"I don't," I answered. "I just hope that I am able to go there physically, not through death."

"You will," Peeta said before he got up and walked off.

I watched for hours as the night turned into dawn which turned into day. I was hustled onto a carrier to transport me to the arena. Ada must of have been meeting there.

I peered into my thought forming my plan for my survival in the arena. I tried to remember the healing verses Ada taught me using Athelas. I kept going over the names of every person Ada told me I could get help from. I went over the mental map I had formed of Middle Earth. Sometime during that time, my tracker was embedded into my arm. It would have to be removed so I could not be tracked as I was escaping.

Hours later I had arrived at the arena. Two peacekeepers led me into my prep room. Cinnea was there waiting for me. I changed into the clothes that I had to wear.

"I suspect it is either tropical or humid," Cinnea said.

"Thank you for all you have done," I answered.

"Remember, my bets are on you girl on fire," he said as he concealed the Mockingjay pin. "I will leave you with your father."

He left as my father entered the room. There was a tension between us that I had not felt since we had first met face to face. There was something he was nervous about getting off his chest.

"I am not pregnant," I told him suspecting that was the case. "Peeta made it up to try to cancel the games."

"I suspected as much," he answered. "That wasn't why I am so nervous this time."

"I have so many fears about this," I confessed to him.

"Tell me," he said.

"What if I am being followed?" I asked to start.

"Katniss, you don't have to sleep or rest like mortals. You can outrun them."

"What if I lose my way?"

"You won't, just follow your instincts."

"What if I die?" I asked him.

He embraced me before whispering in my ear, "Say hello to my mother for me in Valinor." I looked at him shocked. The calmness at which he had said it. It couldn't be a surprise in contrast to his character.

"Anything particular?" I asked him.

"I hope to see her soon," as all he responded.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked knowing we don't have much time before I had to go up.

"First, I need to give you this," he said handing me his pair of daggers. The last time I had seen them up close was right before I had to meet with him for the first time.

"Ada, I couldn't take these," I protested as my hands wrapped around them.

"Show these to any of the people I told you of, and they will know that you are my child," he answered to my protests.

"Why these?" I asked.

"I also wanted to give you a weapon to use."

"Did Snow authorize this?" I asked.

"Yes," Ada answered. "There is also something I need you to know. I had not spoken of this for your own protection, but now I must speak."

"What is it?" I asked glade that I was finally getting some answers to things I have wanted to know.

"It will not be easy for me to say," Ada began, "but this would be something you would need to know. As I have told you, the King of Mirkwood is Thranduil, son of Oropher. During the Second Battle of Middle Earth, he fought bravely to keep Mirkwood safe from the enemy."

"There is something else," I stated trying to get him to cut to the chase about it.

"You see Thranduil is my father," Ada finished.

"What?" I asked nearing shouting. "This was something that you kept from me?"

"You did not need to know about it," Ada answered. "What purpose would it have served? None."

I sat down against one of the walls. "So, I am the granddaughter of the Elvenking of Mirkwood. Why does it matter now?"

"Katniss, I didn't want it to be a shock to you whenever you found out at some point of your journey," Ada answered. "If you had not met anyone that couldn't care to tell you, you would have found out whenever you had met him to face to face."

"How long ago was the Second Battle for Middle Earth?" I asked.

"About five years ago," Ada answered.

"Was it for Prim and I that you, Nanneth, and Grandfather kept fighting?" I asked.

"It was my reason," Ada said. "I had hoped that I would find you and Prim during the war and return with her and you."

"Look what happened," I said to him causing a smirk to erupt from his lips.

"Is there anything that you would recommend to me?" I asked trying to make this moment last longer.

"Do what your mentor told you?" Ada answered.

"What if I returned to fight in the unavoidable war that is coming?" I asked getting to an issue that was the most worrisome.

"As your father, I would tell you that if you come, you could save your sister and I. If you don't come, she and I would most likely be liberated by the rebels, should they win."

"If I do come?" I asked.

"I don't doubt your mother would come with you," he answered. "Wait and decided with the council of your mother."

"Na Vear," I barely whispered loathing as the words came out of my mouth.

"It is not farewell," Ada answered. "You and I will see each other again if it is either in the Capitol, Mirkwood, Valinor or somewhere in the wilderness."

"Do you wish that I could have never been kidnapped?"

"Every day," he answered, "the same is true in regards to your sister." An announcement came signaling that it was time for the tributes to start loading into the lifts to go into the arena.

"It is time for me to go," I said shakily as I walked onto the lift.

"There is always someone looking out for you," Ada said as the doors slid shut. I could then feel something propel me up. Ada and I never lost eye contact through the entire thing until I was out of his sight.


	18. Chapter 18: The Long Night

Chapter 18: The Long Night

My heart beat every second as the lift boosted me into the arena. I took in everything I saw before the countdown was over. The tributes were spread out in a circle surrounded by water. I was fine. I could swim. I could see a bow and quiver waiting in the Cornucopia. I had to get there first to get it.

In itself, the set up would be useful in creating a bloodbath. The failure to swim would cause death because it was the only way to land or Cornucopia. Then it was only a matter if they managed to survive if they were able to get anything from the Cornucopia.

The countdown kept going. Each tick echoed with my heartbeat. I lifted my hands back to move the knives somewhere where I could not lose them. Without them, the possibility of the plan Ada and I had formed would be futile. Keeping the sheaths on, I jammed them into my boots. There were only ten seconds left. I was getting into position ready to kick off to dive into the arena. At five seconds, I took a deep breath and exhaled it to steady myself — two seconds. I gulped a breath as the horn blew allowing the games to commence.

I dove into the water. I paddled quickly pushing further back to the surface of the water. I swung my head up as I surfaced before pushing myself onto one of the stone barriers that connected the cornucopia to the mainland.

Using as much agility as I had, I managed to push myself up onto the barrier to run along it. The stones were slippery, and I knew it had to be my elven agility that kept me from slipping and falling back into the water. I could tell that a few tributes had already died due to them not resurfacing.

To my surprise, I was the first to the Cornucopia and grasped the desired equipment that could mean the difference between life and death. After flinging them onto my back, I seized the knives Ada had entrusted me with. I knew there was something behind me and in my fight sense fully operating I had spun around placing the blades against the throat of the assailant. Lo and behold, Finnick Odair stood there with both of the weapons within only a few inches from slitting it.

"What would Daddy say if he saw you attempting to kill an ally?" Finnick asked flashing a gold colored object in the sunlight. I squinted to see that it had belonged to Haymitch. There wasn't time to argue with him because almost as soon as he showed the object to me, he shouted, "Behind you."

I turned using the dagger to plunge it into the now fallen Victor's chest instantly killing him. There was no guilt in the kill, for it was done in self-defense.

"Don't trust One or Two," Finnick then shouted as he plunged the trident into another vanquished Victor.

I could see another tribute coming my way. Within a split second the arrow plunged itself within his neck. After a few moments, the cornucopia was mostly deserted save, Peeta, Finnick, Mags, and myself. All around dead bodies of fallen Victors lay lifeless. I couldn't start thinking about them, or else I would get distracted from my primary goal.

"We have to get moving," Finnick hollered as he swam to get Mags off of her pedestal.

I turned about trying to take in the carnage that lay before me. I grabbed one of Ada's knives to examine it. What destruction had this seen? I looked to see some of the wear that had been embedded into the hilt of the blade. Could I wield it correctly?

I looked up to see the others moving towards shore. I soon did the same. I walked much more surely along the rocks connecting the two points. The stones were not as slippery as they were before. It didn't matter as I took the last few steps before hitting the coarse sand.

Finnick and Peeta were standing waiting for me as I walked towards them. Mags was hoisted on top of Finnick's shoulders because she was old enough to where she would slow the rest of us down. Both men looked at me wondering what I was doing back at the cornucopia.

"Let's go then," Finnick said heading into the dense jungle that lay before us.

We ran swiftly with me taking the lead since I could move the fastest longer than any of them combined and Finnick tacking the rear due to the added weight of Mags on his shoulders. We quickly stopped hiding underneath brush was the cannons went off.

"I guess we are not holding hands anymore," Finnick jeered.

"You think that is funny?" I asked slightly agitated.

"Every time I hear one of those cannons, it is only music to my ears," Finnick responded to my threat. "I don't care about any of them."

"Good to hear," I answered pulling out one of Ada's knives.

"You want to face the Career pack alone?" Finnick asked slightly amused. "What would Haymitch say?"

"Haymitch isn't here," I argued.

"What about Daddy?" Finnick asked knowing he was hitting a sensitive part.

"Let's get moving," Peeta suggested knowing the tension that was forming between the two of us.

There then seemed to be a distant look in his eye trying to hold onto something. I didn't question it. Most tributes had something to hold onto to provide the needed incentive to keep going. After a few seconds, we started moving again.

If it weren't for the sun, I would have quickly lost track of time much faster. After a few minutes, we slowed down to a walking paste. Peeta surpassed me taking the lead using the machete he got from the supplies to clear a path for us.

There was something wrong as he kept going forward. I heard a distinct humming sound vibrating near where Peeta was walking. I remembered hearing the same noise back during the training stations. It had come from the force field that was meant to isolate the gamemakers from the tributes. It then clicked inside my head.

"Peeta, stop," I yelled only a few moments too late. Peeta had struck the knife into the field.

Peeta then was flown back several feet after the initial spark that seemed to have electrocuted him. I ran to him placing my hands on him panicking. I repeatedly muttered his name in a vain attempt to revive him. Finnick pushed me to the side and closed off his nostrils. My panic became worse at the thought that Finnick was trying to kill him faster. Then Peeta's eyes fluttered open. He was fine.

"I half expected elvish medicine to be much more advanced than panicking over the person," Finnick answered mockingly. "Besides if I wanted to kill either of you, I would have done it by now."

I didn't bother trying to argue with him because it wasn't important. I helped Peeta up onto his feet glaring at him when I saw some renewed hope in his eyes. It couldn't be possible.

It was past dark when we stopped again. An object parachuted down to us. I grabbed hold of the container and opened the lid. There was a tap inside. I caught sight of the note from Haymitch.

"Drink up," I read slightly annoyed.

Finnick took hold of the tap and inserted it into one of the nearby trees. To our amazement, water started flowing out of the valve. It would solve the water issue since all of the water was more saltwater. After everyone had their drink, Peeta and Mags were left to rest while Finnick and I took watch over our camp.

"Why are you so loathe to admit you are infatuated with Peeta?" Finnick asked sitting next to me.

"I don't," I answered, "it is just something you mortals cannot understand."

"Try me," he egged on.

"It couldn't work between him and me. He will be an old man whenever I would be able to marry," I answered.

"How old?" Finnick asked mocking me that Peeta wouldn't be as old as I would have exaggerated.

"One hundred years old," I answered within the span of one breath. I could see Finnick's eyes widen.

"How old is your father?" he asked trying to take the information in.

"Around three thousand years old," I answered sounding almost unimpressed by it.

"I think I am going to turn in," he answered laying down on the ground.

I sat there for a few hours keeping watch. What was the plan Thirteen was using? I hope that whenever Haymitch gave Finnick the bracelet that he also explained to him what I needed to do.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a lightning flash to the top of a tree. I thought it was nothing and waited a few more hours before I saw it. A mist started rolling near where we were; however, it was more like a fog. When it was closer to me, I placed my hand into it. As soon as I did, I recoiled in agony and saw large boils covering my hand.

"The fog is poisoned," I screamed rousing everyone in the camp. "Run!" I could see how startled everyone was as I started running away from the fog.

The four of us started sprinting away from the fog as quickly as we could. I promptly took the lead with Peeta trailing behind me. Finnick carried Mags behind us.

I heard Finnick creating a shortcut away from the direction Peeta and I were taking. Being too distracted by running a path wouldn't cause too much of a delay, my foot snagged on a branch, and I tumbled. Peeta fell on top of me as the fog was closing in.

I heard Peeta howling in pain as the fog got to his throat. A cold chill started spreading onto me. Eventually, Peeta was able to get off of me and propel himself forward as I followed.

At this point, the fog had been spreading quickly. I kept running trying to stay alive. The alluring sense of home became a single drive to escape. I kept repeating this to myself as I kept running.

Peeta had to stop at one point in our flight. I motioned for him to keep moving; however, I resulted in grabbing his arm to keep him moving. We eventually found Finnick again covered in more sores then when we last saw him.

Mags then climbed off of him. None of us understood why. It was only when she turned to face the one coming mist was when we started understanding.

"Mags, don't," Finnick pleaded.

Mags gave no reply other than a look telling us to keep going. We watched dumbfounded as she walked towards the column of mist. Within seconds, she was engulfed by the haunting image. Then a solitary canon fired in the background.

Grieving was quick. After the canon, we had to keep running if we were to survive this night. Within no time, we had started bolting for our lives.

I managed to break away from Peeta and Finnick. I decided after this ordeal was over, and I was safe, I would go on my own. I could survive this then. The majority of the tributes were now gone, and I could use it was a chance to escape. I didn't manage to little escape opportunities yet because of the constant moving.

My body then gave out causing me to fall and stumble onto my back. The mist was gaining behind me as I watched it creeping closer and closer to me. I couldn't move any part of my body except for the rise and fall of my chest.

As the mist came, I could faintly see a figure within. As the distance decreased, I could see that it was the form of some male who was tall and possed longer hair than any of the tributes. I couldn't tell if it was the effects of the sores on my body or something else.

The figure was all white with no distinctive features giving away anything. However, as the picture got closer, I could see grey that formed elements such as eyes, a nose, forehead, chin, lips, and other body features, he appeared to look similar to Ada. There was a slight difference suggesting he could be related to him. The mist clad figure had a proud forehead. As it grew closer, the person was clad in a robe and clothing that suggested that it could be an elf. The most surprising thing was that the thing outstretched his hand in a gesture that could be used to help someone stand up. I placed my hand into his own hand as I stood up. I looked into his eyes to see. I could see a depth of sorrow that was far deeper than anything I could have understood.

I then saw as the mist pushed upward as though there was a barrier between me and it. The figure vanished with the fog.

I blinked to comprehend what had happened. It had to have been another form of a hallucination. Did a mystical figure offer me to aid in some way? It couldn't have been. I shook my head dismissing the event. I then wondered if it had been Ada; however, if I were to put the figure and Ada side by side, they most likely would not match up as the same person.

I then started running until I could see Finnick and Peeta. The three of us kept running. None of us were paying any particular attention whenever we fell into a pool of saltwater.

There was instant relief from the boils and sores that had now covered our bodies in droves were bursting and being cured. My body started feeling as though the boils never occurred.

I could see the same feelings coming from both Finnick and Peeta at the same time. I took the tap and drilled it into one of the trees so the three of us could get water. Finally, the night could come to a peaceful end. Enough had happened to where anything else would appear to be child's play.


	19. Chapter 19: The Time has Come

Chapter 19: The Time Has Come

Finnick, Peeta, and I waded in the pond scrubbing off the remaining sores on our bodies. The infirmities were easily coming clean. Silence remained between as we were rubbing away the evidence of what had happened during the night.

I peered up into the sky trying to decipher the time of night we were at. There was a faint light along the horizon. Only a few more minutes before sunrise signaling the end of the night.

The man in the mist came back to mind. A ghost would have been a more appropriate term. The resemblance of Ada started raising more questions. I started thinking of Ada and Prim. I don't doubt that Ada has some sort of faith in what I could do; however, I don't know that he wouldn't stop worrying about me. I knew Prim would be okay because Ada wouldn't allow any harm to come to her. I then started pondering the command Ada had given me. How would I know if I was there? I started trying to visualize the map Ada had shown me. I repeated the names of the landmarks he had drilled into my memory. I whispered the names of the people Ada had said I could trust during my flight.

"What did you say?" Peeta asked.

"Just the names of some people that Ada had spoken of fondly," I lied answering him. "It just adds some memory of him to keep me going."

Peeta turned back around half-way convinced of my lie. I took a deep breath hoping that he would forget about it before asking me what I had meant. Then something caught my eye hovering around me. I turned to see a monkey of some sort sitting on one of the branches of the nearby trees.

Another one was near Peeta's head and another near Finnick. Several more started crawling out from the branches surrounding us. I reached for an arrow to fit into the bow ready in case something happened.

No one moved to decide not to provoke the animals. Peeta then made the mistake of slightly lifting his hand. The monkey opened its jaw revealing several large teeth. The others followed suit. The next thing was unexpected. The monkeys started attacking.

Arrow after arrow was fired easily picking off the beasts over some time. I looked over my shoulder quickly killing one that almost bit Peeta. Finnick, using his trident, started following somewhat behind, but he managed to pick back up overpowering them swiftly.

One of my arrows managed to land through the head of one of them causing it to fall into the water. That had been my last arrow. I grabbed the daggers Ada had handed over to me before I had been sent up. How could he have known? The blades hacked away at the beasts as though they were nothing more than butter. Something then happened.

A monkey nearly bit Peeta if another tribute, who came out of nowhere, caused the monkey to bite her. Shocked, Peeta took hold of her.

"Peeta," I yelled, "if we are going to survive, we have to go now!"

"She's right," Finnicke yelled in agreement as he started chopping away at the other monkeys to clear a path to get elsewhere.

I followed behind Finnick closely as Peeta carried the tribute with him. I kept cutting away at the animals trying to stay alive. We finally made it to the beath whenever the sun was rising.

We stopped to turn around only to see the monkies retreat back to the jungle. My mind kept going around in circles trying to figure out what was going on. I turned to see what Peeta was doing since I hadn't seen him.

"It's okay, look," he cooed to the dying tribute as she was closing her eyes.

The canon then fired.

I had to have had missed a few trying to stay alive the previous night. My mind must have had been concentrating on something else other the course the night to have heard the distinct sound.

"Peeta, why?" I asked as I stood behind him.

"It felt right since she tried to save me," he answered.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Felt like it," he answered.

Finnick then caught some fish for us to eat. I attempted to refuse it, but Finnick managed to coax me into eating it. I ate and then tapped into one of the trees to get water that we all must have needed.

We then saw water coming from another section. That was when Johanna, Betee, and Wires appeared from one area of the beach covered in blood.

"Johanna," Finnick yelled running to meet her, "what happened?"

"After the lightning struck the tree," she started panting, "it started raining. We thought it was water, but instead, it was blood. Blight took a head to the force field. He wasn't much, but he was from home."

"Tick-tock," Wires kept repeating acting excited. "Tick-Tock."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked indicating something was wrong with Wires.

"She's in shock," Betee answered.

"Tick-tock," she kept saying.

"Stop," Johanna yelled in frustration. I took Wires by the arm and dragged her over to the lake to scrub some of the blood off of her body.

"Tick-tock," she whispered.

"Yes, tick-tock," I said.

I then saw lightning strike the same tree from last night. It then came together what Wires were saying.

"Wires, you are a genius. It is a clock!" I yelled. After I yelled it out, the others came to were Wires and I were, and we gathered near the Cornucopia.

"This entire arena is laid out like a clock with a new threat every hour, and they stay only within their wedge. It all starts with the lightning strikes the tree. Then blood, rain, fog, monkeys, that is the first four hours," I started, "At ten the big wave hits from other there."

"Wires you are a genius," Finnick said.

"The tail points to twelve," Peeta continued while motioning in that general direction.

"That is where the lightning strikes at noon and midnight," I finished.

"Hits were?" Betee asked.

"That big tree," I answered.

I then started hearing Wires singing softly an old children's rhyme that I remembered hearing when I was younger. It was appropriate for the context. However, I chose to ignore her as the others started coming up with a plan. Peeta made a circle and began dividing it up as a clock labeling the known pieces.

"Did you see anything?" I asked Johanna.

"Nothing but blood," she answered.

"We just stay clear of any piece that is active," Peeta suggested.

Wires singing abruptly came to a halt. I turned to see Gloss slit her throat. Within a second I shot an arrow into his chest killing him. I set to do the same to Cashmere, who I saw out of the corner of my eye. I could hear another cannon signaling her death. Half of this year's career pack were gone.

We started an all-out fight with Brutus and Enabaria. The Gamemakers must have had a sense of humor because, at that moment, the cornucopia started moving. We all hung on as the rock spun around. It evidently stopped, but it was now facing a different direction.

"You okay?" Peeta asked as I clung on my hands coughing up the water that had penetrated me. I gave a simple jester indicating that I was fine.

"Let's get what we need and get off this bloody island," Johanna ordered trying to get onto more solid land.

After scouring through the cornucopia, we took what supplies we would need and left the island heading for dry land. Once we reached the dry land, we gathered near a set of palm trees and waited. We were waiting for a plan of some sort.

"Besides Brutus and Enobaria, who's left?" I asked as I drew in the sand with my finger.

"Maybe Chaft?" Peeta suggested. "No one else besides those three."

"There are outnumbered," Finnick said trying to calm most people down. "They won't attack again. We are safe on the beach."

"What do we do? Hunt them down?" Johanna mocked reverting to her usual violent tendencies.

I then heard a scream. It was one I would recognize a hundred miles away. I instantly went into panic mode.

"Prim!" I yelled running the jungle. "Prim," I continued yelling hoping I would find her. I started worrying for Ada. There was also a twinge of excitement for me. If they were both here, then I could escape with them as Ada had initially hoped and schemed would happen.

To my dismay, I never found her; however, I kept hearing her voice. Soon Ada's own screams of pain were echoing with them. I kept running through hoping I would find them.

"Prim!" I yelled out again.

"Katniss! help," she screamed with her voice drifting through the air.

I started putting two and two together as I saw a bird fly overhead. I took on my hunter instincts and drew an arrow. As the bird flew, I trailed it till I knew I would kill it. With the _twing_ of the string, the bird came down causing Prim's pleas for help to cease. A Jabberjay.

"Katniss," Finnick shouted trying to find me. "Are you okay?" Then a young woman's screams erupted calling for him.

"Finnick, no it's not her," I tried to explain to him before he started running in the direction of the voice.

"Annie," he yelled chasing after it. He repeatedly called for her.

"It's not her," I continued to explain only causing no results. "It's just a Jabberjay. It's not her."

"Who do you think made that sound?" he asked. "Jabberjays only copy."

"Katniss," something called.

"Gale," I whispered. How had Snow known about my friendship with him?

Jabberjays started swooping down around us taunting us with the mimicked voices of people close to us. Finnick and I ran away from them trying to escape for the mess that was forming.

I felt myself grow mad with fear as I heard the voices of Ada, Prim, and Gale calling for my assistance, but there was nothing that I could do to help them. It was fruitless. The birds kept swooping all around us causing the madness to grow stronger. We eventually found the others standing in the field as the Jabberjays closed in all around us.

"Katniss," Peeta tried to get through to me, "it's okay, they are just mutts." He continued to say the same thing as I covered my ears to try to block out the static of voices surrounding me. I started screaming for it to stop.

Minutes passed as I fell to the ground panting when it was over. I kept reassuring myself that those I heard were fine. Ada wouldn't allow for a single hair to be harmed on Prim. However, Gale was a poor miner back home. He was quickly dealt with.

"The hour is up," Peeta started saying. "It's fine." My head shot up looking him in the eye.

"Prim," I started repeating panting.

"It's fine," Peeta tried to coax me. "They won't touch Prim."

"Your friend is right. The whole country loves your sister. If they tortured her harmed her, forget the districts. There would be rioting in the dammed Capitol. You and I both know secondly that your father wouldn't allow for anything bad to happen to her." She smirked at me before looking up. "How does that sound Snow? Why don't we, why don't we set your backyard on fire? You know you can't put everybody in here."

I realized what she was doing. She was taunting Snow. It was something that only someone in the rebellion would do. When the time comes, I would need to distance myself as far away from her as I could.

Everyone was now staring at her.

"What?" she asked somewhat confused. "Can't hurt me. There was no one left that I love."

My mind considered that she was talking about Blight because he had just died the previous night. She could be in mourning for him. She then muttered something before she turned to head back to the beach. We followed her hoping we could figure out some sort of plan.

Johanna soon disappeared somewhere while Finnick went into the water to do some fishing. I fell into one of my bad habits of becoming engrossed into my own thought to notice anything that goes on around me. I jumped whenever I felt something rattle against my arrows. I turned to see Johanna offer me some fruit.

"Thank you," I responded taking hold of the fruit and eating it. "Who's Annie?" I asked.

"Annie Cresta, the girl Mags volunteered for, she won four years," she said before correcting herself, "five years ago."

"Is she the one that went a little," I started trying to find a word for insane to describe her. Johanna caught one.

"Hmm," she answered before we started nodding. "Love is weird," was all she had to say at that point.

"I have a plan," Betee then said causing for us all to look at him. Johanna got up to get Finnick to come over so we could hear the plan. "I have a plan," he repeated waiting for us all to gather around before saying it.

"Where the Careers are is the safest in the jungle?" he stated.

"Jungle is a nightmare," Johanna answered.

"Probably here on the beach," Peeta cut in.

"Why are they not here?" Betee asked.

"Cause we are," Johanna answered again. "We claimed it."

"And if we left they would come," Betee answered getting to his point.

"Or stay in the jungle," Finnick cut in. "Hidden in the treeline."

"Which in four hours will be soaked by the ten o'clock wave," Betee stated. "Then what happens at midnight?"

"Then the lightning strikes that tree," I answered.

"We leave the beach at dusk, and make our way to the tree. That would draw them back to the beach," Betee said laying out his plan. "Around midnight, we run this wire from the tree into the water. Leave it in the water, and anybody in the sand will be electrocuted."

"How do we know that the wire is going to burn up?" Johanna asked.

"Because I invented it," Betee answered. "I assure you it will work."

We all started looking around at each other trying to see what the others were thinking about this plan.

"Well, it is better than hunting them down," Johanna said.

"Yeah, why not," I answered figuring this could be my only way out of the arena. "If it fails no harm done anyway, right?"

"I say we try it," Peeta agreed. "So what do we do to help?"

"Can you keep me alive for the next six hours?" Betee asked. "That would be extremely helpful."I started giggling at the sarcasm involved in the statement.

I spent the next several minutes thinking of my escape route. As soon as the plan would work, I had to get away or else the rebellion could get me ruining what Ada had wanted me to do.

"I think we need to go," I whispered to Peeta realizing now was the only chance I would get.

"His plan is going to work," Peeta stated.

"I think so too," I said to get around the doubts he thinks I have. "Once the careers are dead, you know what happens next. I don't want to be the one that shoots first."

"What they don't either?" Peeta asked. "What if all of us refuse to shoot first?"

"Then we will still end up dead," I answered.

"Well maybe not, you and I both survived last time," Peeta said.

"It was different circumstances last time," I answered. "I was meant to be an obstacle for you. Besides, they will not make the same mistake twice. Only one of us is making it out of this arena."

"Careers are still out there," Peeta answered. "We stick with them till midnight when we hear a canon, we leave." I considered it for a moment before agreeing to it. "Katniss, I don't know the kind of deals you made with Haymitch, but he promised me things too. I truly do want to help you get out of here like your father wants you too."

"Why?" I asked.

"It is what you said on the train. You are immortal, and I know that you and I do not have a shot with being together."

"Took you long enough," I answered.

"Just when you come of age, find a nice elven boy that could stand against your father because he scares the living crap out of me," Peeta answered. I chuckled because Ada had always been the opposite for me. Then again, I am his daughter. "If you die and I live, I will have nothing," he said as he took off his necklace, "there is nobody else that I care about."

"Me?" I asked.

"It is different for you," he answered opening up the locket exposing a picture of Ada and Prim, "they need you. You have to live for them." I then closed it.

"People need you," I argued.

"Nobody needs me," he chuckled.

"I do at a time as a friend," I answered causing a reaction from him. "Besides, you don't know if you are going to find a sweet girl to settle down with and have a family."

We both looked at each other with understanding. We embraced before Johana called us over.

Everyone started walking towards the lightning tree trying to get there with enough time to spare. Upon reaching the tree, the day's death toll went through giving the death toll. There was a silence of respect before continuing on.

"Metal charing, and impressive conductor," Betee thought aloud. "Let's get started."We followed him as he went closer to the tree. "Typically when lightning strikes it carries several million joules of energy. We don't want to be anywhere in the vicinity when it hits," he said as he fastened the wire around the trunk. "Will, you two girls take it down?" he asked passing the coil to us.

We gave us some instructions before telling us that he would meet us near the shoreline off of the beach.

"I am going to go with them as a guard," Peeta said.

"No," he objected, "you are staying here to protect me."

"No I need to go with her," Peeta objected.

"There are two careers out there, I need two guards," Betee rationalized.

"Finnick can protect you just fine on his own," Peeta challenged.

"Why can't Johanna and Finnick stay with you and Peeta and I take the coil down?"I asked.

"You all agreed to keep me alive till midnight correct?" he asked.

"It's his plan," Johanna said, "we all agreed to it."

"Is there a problem here?" Finnick asked catching on to our plan.

"Excellent question," Betee continued also catching on.

"No," I lied, "there is no problem."

I looked at Peeta trying to tell him that we will figure out our plan when the time comes.

"Let's go," Johanna called to me leading me away from the three boys.

I trailed behind her carrying the coil down the slope. I continued to follow her as she led the way back down to the beach.

"Come on," she nudged, "I want to put as much distance between us and the beach as possible. Frying is not how I want to go."

The coil started feeling heavy. I tugged on it to see if it had snagged on anything. I then snapped. I pulled out an arrow ready to fire when I saw one of the careers coming at us. Before I could shoot it something knocked me out.

Something cold slit through my arm. The pain was hard for me to think. Things were a blur for me as I struggled to remain conscious.

" _Child_ ," a feminine voice echoed in my head. I recognized it from the vision I had seen last year.

" _Naneth_ ," I groaned.

" _Stay awake_ ," she instructed. " _Please, your father wishes for you to come home_."

" _Why does he want me to take this journey alone?_ " I asked realizing something that had been on my mind subconsciously.

" _Because, this could be your only chance, and he knows you can do it on your own_ ," she answered trying to reassure me.

" _Will you meet me?_ " I asked her.

" _No_ ," she answered the pain in her voice evident, " _but I will be waiting for you when you cross the border of Mirkwood. Just go north and follow your instincts_."

" _Will you be there?_ " I asked.

" _Always_ ," she answered before her voice left me.

" _Katniss, go_ ," this time the sound of my father's voice, "a _nd tell your mother that I love her more than anything._ "

I snapped the eyes open and sat up trying to breathe.

"Johanna," Finnick yelled, "where are you?"

I hid as he passed by me. I waited till he was gone before moving on. Once he was gone, I went back to the tree make at struggle at first to get there. When I got there, I saw that Betee had flown backward. I checked to see that he was still alive.

A cannon went off. I didn't have time to think.

"Katniss where are you?" Finnick yelled. I then turned and pointed an arrow at him. I wanted to release it, but I couldn't find the strength to.

"Katniss, remember who the real enemy is," he said.

Snow. Snow was the real enemy. I let the arrow down. I then remembered in the panic what Ada wanted me to do. I remembered his words and Naneth's words. I had to do this as I saw the clouds start for the lightning.

"Katniss, get away from that tree," he yelled.

I wrapped the wire around one of the arrows. I intended to send it into the cloud hoping the electrocute the system. It was the only way out. Finnick repeated his previous command as I prepared to launch the arrow as he ran towards me. He was too late. I shot it.

The impact sent me flying back, but I was fine. Finnick himself was also sent flying back a few feet. He was also fine.

"Katniss, do you know what you just did?" he asked.

"I shut down the hole arena," I answered. "Did Haymitch ever tell you what I had told him?"

"Yes," he answered. "I figured Peeta was in on it also. Neither Johanna or Betee knew. Go, Thirteen will be here soon. The damage should cause there to be openings in the dome as well as in the walls themselves. I hope you are able to get to where you need to go. I can only hold Thirteen off for a short while. It should be enough for you to get where you need to go."

"Thank you," I whispered before bolting off to find my escape route.


	20. Chapter 20: Escape

Chapter 20: Escape

I departed after Finnick's final words to me. I could see the Hovercraft descending to collect both him and Beete. I passed the Rubicon. There was no turning back at this point. I bent forward hiding underneath the brush to camouflage myself to make it harder for any potential trackers.

I hoped Finnick was able to act as a red herring to delay Thirteen for as long as possible. I needed to do this. No, I had to do this not just for myself, but for Ada also. There had to have been a reason why he wanted me to go on his ludicrous expedition.

After forty minutes of wandering around the dense jungle, I had found an opening inside the wall surrounding the arena. I flinched whenever I caught sight of three Peacekeepers guarding it.

The Capitol was here.

I quickly scanned near the dome region looking for the hovercraft. I caught a glimpse of it leaving through a vast space near the top of the dome.

There was now one less group I had to get past for me to escape, and they were standing between me and my way out.

I spent a solid quarter of an hour waiting to see anything. Nothing changed in that timeframe. I had enough arrows to take care of them; however, I didn't know what to expect after I left this edge of the wilderness. I would need to use my arrows elsewhere. That was unspoken hindsight. I then realized that I could regather the arrows later after I had done away with them.

Following that train of thought, I prepared my bow for what was about to happen. I swore I felt one of them glance in my general direction after I had gotten into position to launch it. I remained still, but he glanced away again causing myself to ease up.

From my position, I had managed to kill two of them. On cue, the other peacekeeper spun around and started firing in my direction. He would have gotten me if I had not rolled behind the trunk of a nearby tree shielding me. I was ready with another arrow after I had moved position. All around me were the sounds of gunshots. I stood on my feet waiting until the sound of raining bullets had ceased.

I heard silence after five minutes of waiting. I spun out for behind the tree firing the arrow hitting the last peacekeeper. They were all dead.

I rushed forward to collect the two arrows that I had used and ran through the gap.

The sun was higher in the sky indicating it was midday. I watched in anticipation waiting for any sign of what direction I need to go in. After a few moments, I figured which way was north. I ran for it refusing the look back. There was nothing left for me, and the ones that were important to me were in the custody of the Capitol.

I kept running for hours on end without stopping. Every so often I looked into the sky to make sure I was still going north. The plain offered me a vantage point due to the nearly flat terrain. There was no doubt that either Thirteen or the Capitol had sent someone to hunt me down. This thought acted as a motivation to keep running.

Unless they were using some vehicle, they would not be able to catch up to me on foot. The sun started to dip to my left. This was the time to keep going. The possible pursuers would need to start stopping at this point because this acted at the end of the line for them. It would not be considered a popular choice to track someone with very little light. I silently prayed that it would start raining to cover my tracks.

I forced myself to keep running even though I wanted to rest from all the excitement of the previous week.

"One more hour," I nudged myself.

It had become a trait of mine to be able to tell time based on the position of the sun, moon, and stars in the sky. This in itself started working in my advantage. After my self-prescribed time lapse, I stopped and found a piece of rock to sit on.

I remained awake thinking of the events of what had happened. I took note of my advantages and disadvantages against the pursuers. After my evaluation, things tipped more in my favor. I looked up to see that there must be another good hour before the sun would start rising the east. Therefore, I spent that time reviewing Ada's information. This would be the time I could finally think on some of the newer revelations.

My grandfather is an elvenking. Things started to complicate themselves. In District Twelve, we learned fairly early on to hate those who had power, control, and strength. My grandfather is apart of that group. My father is apart of that group. I started to get a feeling of mistrust towards Ada. Was this a biased response or was it something that was true across the board?

I couldn't make up my mind.

That was when I saw it. There was a beam coming from the sky most likely belonging to the Capitol. I got up and started running again.

I started to notice that the boulder I had sat on the night before began to extend forming a boundary. These were the roots of a mountain or mountain range. As I ran, I tried to remember the name of a mount Ada had spoken of. Erebor? No, I think it was Mount Doom.

I then stopped not wanting to go much farther. I turned to see that the hovercraft started to turn away from me. I had crossed the border of Panem. I had finally left as I have always wanted to do.

A part of me rejoiced because one of my most secret desires had finally come true. However, the other part was dreadful because Ada and Prim were both not here for it.

The sun was not beginning to rise in the east when I convinced myself by going through with this would allow them to come home. With that final thought, I continued on, but I decided to walk.

I used the mountain roots as a guide to keep me going in the right direction. I took in the vast forest that I had only noticed in my scramble from the previous night. I found a certain peace to it was I strolled through. I reached back and took out Ada's knives when I saw a clearing.

I tried to imagine enemies all around me as I twirled them around taken them out the way Ada had shown me. I stopped and started laughing. Only over a year ago, I would have found it childish and silly to do such a thing. Now, there was an innocence to it that I didn't know or forgot that I had.

I looked up into the sky to see that I was midday. I then grudged myself to keep going. There was no urgency as I kept going. Most likely, Thirteen was now starting to pick up on my trail back near the arena.

I stopped to ponder the math. It had taken me almost twelve hours of continuous running to get to where I was at. It would necessitate them three to four days at the least to a few weeks to get to where I was now at. By then, I will have found someone Ada had told me I could rely on.

I wandered through the woods trying to find something that would continue to lead me home. There was almost nothing here except vegetation and rock. I kept choosing my path wisely to keep my future trackers from having an easy time trying to track me down giving myself ample amount of time before they catch up with me.

I decided to turn more westward hoping to find something that would be of some use to me. I did find something that I had not dreamed of seeing.

There was a town several miles off in the distance. From the looks of it, it was in ruins. As far as I could see, there weren't any signs of life. It had to have been abandoned years ago.

Beside me, there was a river running towards it. My throat was covered in blood and arm. I remembered that this arm was the one where my tracker had been implanted. Must of have been Johanna who knocked me out. I remembered Finnick admitting that she and Betee both did not know about the deal Haymitch and I made. Finnick knew that Johanna was going to cut my tracker out then. It was to help me escape. I chucked to myself. Haymitch had kept his word to me.

I knelt beside the river. I scooped my hands into it. The water was felt lukewarm to me. It really didn't matter since I was using it to clean myself. I used my fingernails to force the water to penetrate through the layers of dried blood to remove it from me. After working at it for almost an hour, I managed to scrape all the blood off. I commenced working on the cut in my arm.

I cleaned it trying to get the blood off that was dried on my skin. Thankfully the cut had clout so I wouldn't have the worry about losing any more blood than necessary. The wound had run from the middle of my lower arm to about my elbow. I checked and found that the tracker had been removed. Johanna did her job.

The wound appeared to be less a deal now that it had been cleaned. I used one of the knives to cut through the material to use as a bandage so the wound would not get infected. I wrapped it around tightly to add pressure in case some areas had not fully clout. I carefully tied it, so that it would not come easily undone. I then grabbed a drink of water from the water to keep myself hydrated and because I didn't know when I would find another body of water that I could use.

I then heard something in the distance. I ran and climbed up in a tree for cover in case it was some unsavory characters roaming through the land. I made sure that the leave concealed me well enough so that I would not be easily spotted by them.

After ten minutes, I saw a man and a woman ride through on two horses. The male had a beard with dark hair. Like Ada, he wore his hair long. He wore armor and a crown of some sort on his head. The woman next to him wore a long elegant dress with a circlet on her head. Her hair was a raven black which was in drastic contrast to her pale complexion. The male's horse was a dark horse while the woman's was a more of a white one.

They stopped in the clearing allowing their horses to drink from it. I held my breath hoping they wouldn't see me. Neither did in the end. They started talking in a low whisper.

I didn't hear anything, nor did I wish to. I waited till they were gone before I slid out of the tree. I started running in the opposite direction that they went down. I took out the bow in case I needed it.

I kept running trying to distance myself from the man and woman. I stumbled upon a creature. It was large with molten skin that appeared more like scales then flesh. There was a white symbol on its face. The thing had dark hair. The armor was jagged and seemed to be a part of its body then separate.

It saw me before bearing its jagged, sharp teeth. I screamed in response. Nothing the Gamemakers could have imagined would compare to this.

The thing charged me to where I could see the sickly yellow eyes glaring at me wanting to kill me. I dodged away from it at the last minute. I pulled out Ada's knives realizing that they were a better chance of survival than the bow would be.

The thing tried to ram a metallic, sharp club at me. I dodged trying to stay alive. I attempted to slice at the wrist. I made a hit, but it was not enough to disarm the creature.

I started backing off from it wanting to get away. The thing only roared at me. It then made an attack causing me to lose balance falling to the ground on my hands. Before it could make the killing blow, the man from earlier blocked the strike with a sword.

I watched as he parried with it. After close to ten minutes, he had killed it. I looked at him in shock. He was skilled in what he was doing much different than the careers who would be more amateur compared to him.

He turned to face me causing me to roll off of my side, so I was facing him. I stood up shakily. He walked up to me with his hands in a position to show that he wasn't going to cause me any trouble.

"I am not going to hurt you," he said as he continued to walk closer to me. "I am King Aragorn of Gondor. You are not of these lands, tell me where do you hale?"

"I don't know," I answered.

"You are too young to be traveling on your own. Tell me where are your mother and father?"

"I travel alone, "I answered.

"Why?" he asked. "Your father must have a lot of trust in you to allow you to journey on your own."

"More than I think is necessary," I answered his statement.

"Which direction do you travel from?"

"The south," I answered him.

He was now right in front of me. I looked bewildered at the knives in my hands. It was as though he recognized them.

"Where did you get those?" he asked more worried.

I then started recounting everything that had happened to me in the past year to him. Relief started overcoming him when I mentioned that Ada as fine.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"I believe I might," he answered. "Tell me his name."

I tried to remember what it was. It was rare whenever anyone called him by it. "Legolas," I answered once I remembered it. The name Aragorn rang a bell and once I said Ada's name did I remember why it was familiar. "My father said I could trust you to give me aid if I needed it."

"Your father was close to a blood brother for me," Aragorn answered. "Come, you and I must now ride back to the capital city or Gondor, Minas Tirith. There you must stay for a few days and rest. Then you and I will discuss arrangements for the rest of your journey back to Mirkwood, as I believe is where you wish to go."

With that, he pulled me up, and we left the forest to go back home.


	21. Chapter 21: The City of Minas Tirith

Chapter 21: The City of Minas Tirith

Aragorn hoisted me so I could sit behind him on his horse. With a stern kick, the horse started galloping through the dense woods. My arms wrapped around his waist to make sure I wouldn't fall off.

Aragorn at first slowed down to a pace where I could regain my balance on top of his horse. We remained at this pace for quite a while so I could get used to the motion, though the uneven terrain did little to ease my comfort. I gripped my knees aside the horse to keep myself from tumbling down as my fears intensified.

"There is none to fear my lady," Aragorn in a feudal attempt to reassure me. "No enemies would dare attack me within the boundaries of my domain."

"That is not what I am afraid of," I answered him.

"Pray tell," he nudged.

"I am afraid that I would fall off this horse," I answered though it was only a half-truth.

"Did your father ever teach you to ride?" Aragorn asked in near shock.

"That would have been something on the lower end of his list of concerns," I nearly hissed in his ear due to a jump the horse made causing me to move forward.

"The concerns of keeping you and your sister alive?" Aragorn asked.

"How did you know about my sister?" I asked trying to remember if I had spoken of her, or if it was one of the things I had omitted when I gave him my story.

"I know more about you then you think," he answered slowing the horse further to a simple walk. "I know that your sister had disappeared similarly to you when she had seen her first year. I had suspected, as did many of the people who had known of the incident, that you and your sister would have ended up in the same place given that the intruders bore the same raiment."

It took a while to process what he had said due to the more sophistication in his speech. It has similar to Ada's regarding the choice of wording, but at the same time harder to process. It could be because Ada and I think similarly. It also could be because this is the first time I had ever met Aragorn. I remember Ada speaking of him somewhat. What reassured me of him was how highly Ada had expressed of him.

I nearly had asked him how he knew Ada would try to keep us alive, but I knew it was a stupid question. I then knew of a question I should ask.

"How long have you known Ada?" I asked him.

Aragorn then gave a loud, hearty laugh.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"I found it humorous that you called your father by the term 'Ada,'" Aragorn answered. "If I may ask, do you know the difference between 'Adar' and 'Ada'?"

This was a concept that I had not thought of since I had started calling Father 'Ada'. I remembered he had explained this to me when I had first asked. What did he say?

"I remembered he told that," I answered, "but I cannot remember exactly the difference. I know that both mean father."

"Adar is a more formal form of father," Aragorn started to explain, "while ada is a more familiar form."

"Then why did you find it funny?"

"I have known your father since I was a young man within weeks of the ending of the Battle of Five Armies, which your father had acquainted you with?"

"It was one of the first stories he told me since he and I met. How old were you?"

"I saw my twenty-seventh winter," he answered as he nudged his horse forward. "I now have faced ninety-two winters."

I was jerked forward by the force by which the horse galloped on. My arms tightened around his waist due to instinct.

"Please continue," I then asked. "Why do you find what I had said earlier funny?"

"As I had said earlier, I am far well acquainted with your father and his family," he continued. "I had noticed in the many times I was around them, there always seemed to be an air of mistrust around unfamiliar people. Though, given the environment of Mirkwood, it is a good defense for them. T'is why I found it funny that after a short time with him, you started calling him by a familiar name."

"If you knew the circumstances under which we first met, it wouldn't seem a surprise to you," I answered.

"What were the circumstances?" Aragorn then probed.

"Being held against your will," I started, "with some moments of trying to watch each others' backs while you were being hunted."

"By whom were you being hunted?"

"They were humans," I answered, "nothing too serious. However, I had been raised as a human, so the situation did cause me to have to trust him to survive."

"Twas fortunate you had your father then," Aragorn answered. "I can vouch for both his character and his skill in battle."

"I had both seen them and heard stories of his exploits," I continued. "However, I think he had underplayed his abilities in the stories he had told me about the wars he had fought in alongside you, my mother, my grandfather, and several others."

"I do not find this out of the ordinary with him," Aragorn answered. "I believe there was a persona he was trying to show to you."

"Such as?" I asked.

"I don't know much of your past, but I find it within the confines of his character to show you the more fatherly side of him."

"Your Highness," I said to try to interject to the statement he had just made.

"There is no need to for the formalities Legolasiell," he interrupted. "Truly, this is not our first meeting between you and I. The day you were born, I was visiting your father in Mirkwood. After King Thranduil and the remaining members of your family, I was one of the first to meet you."

The conversation finally turned to bring up something that I had been debating over. King Thranduil, my grandfather.

"If I may be so bold to ask you something?"

"Of course," Aragorn answered.

"Where I was taken," I started, "the country is run by an evil ruler. You can say that I have a general mistrust of people in power because of the evil that I had seen done by their hands. I need to know, what type of man is my grandfather?"

"Your mistrust of people who hold authority is not out of line," Aragorn answered. "However, I believe that I had proven to you that I am not like the rulers of the land where you were raised."

"I still have little reason to trust you," I answered. "The only thing that is allowing me to give the slightest reason to trust you is that Ada had said I could trust you."

"To answer your question," Aragorn continued, "Thranduil is relatively old for an elf. He and you most likely would have a mutual understanding for each other. Has Legolas told you about the connection between elflings and their parents?"

"Briefly," I answered. "I am sure Ada suspects that I am far from the jurisdiction of Panem, the country where I was raised."

"I am sure he knows more of what had transpired than that as well as your mother."

"Do you think Ada would ease off since you are implying that he knows I am with you?"

"You are his child that he had lost when you were but first entering this world. It wouldn't be in his character to keep you out of mind. Let us put your past to the side because the forests of Ithilien are no place to discuss such matters. We will finish these conversations later."

"I suggest as soon as we could because I need to get to Mirkwood as soon as possible," I answered.

"Why must you hurry?" Aragorn asked causing me to suspect that he would wish for me to remain in his city longer then I would be comfortable with.

"I know that it would not be long before someone from Panem decides to cross the borders to bring me back," I answered continuing to omit most of the details.

"Child, I suspect there is much more that we to discuss before preparations are made for you to leave to continue traveling north. We must dwell on it now. I pled with you, please stay in Minas Tirith for a few days so you may rest. I take it that you had traveled a long distance in a short amount of time even for an elf."

His horse sped on until we reached a flat plane. Once again I came face to face with the ruined city that I had seen earlier. Now that I was closer to it, the town was just as demolished as I had seen it on a hilltop in the distance.

"What is the name of the city?" I asked Aragorn.

"Osgiliath," he answered. "It has been that way for centuries as the dark forces of Mordor and the troops of Gonder waged war for the claim for the town as a vantage point. The city may yet be rebuilt to its former glory now that Mordor has been vanquished once and for all."

The horse started to slow as the woman from earlier trotted before us on her own horse. A great deal of concern was in her eyes as Aragorn moved off the horse revealing me. She dismounted and walked up to him.

"My lord," she said as she walked closer to him, "who is this maiden that you had found. Is it she the one who had been watching us earlier?"

"I thought not to ask her that question," he answered. "My lady, we need to hurry back to Minas Tirith."

"What of the girl?" she answered her.

"She comes with us as an honored guest," he answered her. "Look upon her and tell me who she resembles."

The woman walked up closer to me. I then noticed her own pair of pointed ears. She was an elf married to a human man. I shook my head. She was apparently an adult, therefore, none of my concern.

"She looks like Faelwen, the dead wife of Thranduil, based on the descriptions that my Adar had given to me when I was but an elfling," she answered studying my face.

I narrowed my eyes at her. She appeared to be like the woman I had seen or meet in the Capitol. My hesitance in trusting her increased.

"I am the daughter of Legolas," I answered cooly brandishing out his knives from their hiding spot to give her proof should she need it.

"After all this time?" she breathed in near shock. "Aragorn it hath been over fifteen summers since the attack."

"Arwen," Aragorn moved to reassure her, "she had only given me parts of her tale."

"Is your father in good health?" Arwen then asked me placing a hand on the saddle.

"As of a week ago," I answered trying to keep from giving too much away. "Much could have happened since I left my father."

"Your mother shall be pleased to hear that," she then answered. "Reports have come from Mirkwood that she is falling into much deep worry over him. Come, you must stay with us in Minas Tirith."

I did not manage to get a word in edgewise to protest their generosity. Aragorn soon remounted the horse in front of me and kicked the horse onward. Arwen, who I gathered was his wife, rode next to us at the same pace.

I could see the city of Minas Tirith as we continued to ride through Osgiliath. The town was built into the side of a mountain with massive stone walls protecting the city in the front. The mount itself acted as the protection for the rest of the capital. Large white, stone buildings rose from different levels coming out from the mount.

As we made it to the gates, I gapped at the sheer size of them. In themselves, the gates rivaled the size of some of the buildings in the Capitol. I could see engravings of long-dead men of the city made into the stone. My eyes darted from end to end of the wall trying to take in the sheer grandeur of the construction that had to have had happened.

Soldiers paraded across the top. They wore heavy armor with helmets that covered the tops of their heads and noses. They started shouting at each other.

"Open the gates for the King and Queen," one of them commanded.

With the slightest of ease, the gates swung wide open. On the other side, wooden beams acted as a form of structure. Men were waiting on foot as the gates closed behind us.

Aragorn dismounted and took the reigns of the bridle and began leading the horse through the streets. My hands took hold of the main of the horse to study myself.

The hooves clattered against the cobblestone that made up the pavement. I kept trying to take in most everything in as we climbed through the streets towards the topmost layer. People stood on the roads appearing happy. There were some that seemed wealthier than others.

"Look," one whispered to another, "it is an elf-child."

"Where are her parents?" the other whispered back. "It doesn't seem like the elves to allow their children to wander as they choose."

"Apparently, they know the king."

I tried to not take any notice of the conversations that went on between the spectators. Instead, I aimed to take note of the shops that lined these streets. People milled as they chose from shop to shop.

"Take no offense by their words," Arwen spoke to me.

"What is it by their fascination with elf-children?" I asked confused.

"It is not common for there to be many elf-children around," she answered. "You lifespan is eternal; therefore, elves could go for centuries or millennia waiting till the right moment to have a child."

"You said 'your.' I thought you were an elf also?" I asked trying to get clarification.

"Legolasiell," she answered with a small smile, "that would be a story to tell at a different time."

"What does that title mean?" I then asked wondering what it meant. I knew I recognized my father's name, and I knew the suffix meant daughter.

"You know the meaning of the title, but you ask instead what we mean by it," she answered. "It is meant as a term of endearment connecting you to your father."

My eyes wandered around to the other buildings. Old people were standing with the aid of their children and grandchildren. In the Capitol, they tried to stop their aging as much as possible, but here they accept the coming of age with great dignity. The people ranged from differences in sizes. Some were heavier than others while others were skinnier.

Animals roamed around the people. Dogs and cats were by far the most common since they would have more useful uses in the house. There were also horses led on tethers by their masters. Chickens and smaller livestock were kept in cages in what I assumed were marketplaces.

A child ran up to the horse that I was riding on carrying a bouquet of flowers that were the type to have grown in a small garden. With a smile, I took hold of them giving a short word of thanks for the gift. Arwen also smiled at the jester. My hand kept hold of them as we continued on.

As we went up in the layers of the city, gates were separating the different layers. I could see the military planning in this design. Should the town ever be breached, the civilians could evacuate into the higher levels, and the gates would act as a defense against the invaders. I could also start seeing more grand homes as we reached the highest levels. Relatively wealthy people stood by as we rode past them cheering. I found this odd considering what typically what I had seen in how the Capitol acted as Snow made public appearances.

Guards soon met us as we reached towards the final gate. The gate creaked open, and guards stood at attention creating two distinct lines with a pathway between large enough for both horses to ride through side by side.

There was a large courtyard with grass and a large, white tree in the middle. Guards stood on each end of the four sides of the tree protecting it. There were different buildings all made of the same material that the rest of the city had been made of.

People started gathering near the entrance of the castle. I guessed they were courtiers. I could also catch a glimpse of some of the servants. A man with more reddish hair stepped up with a blond woman on his arm. Both were finely dressed. Images of the people of the Capitol kept flashing off in my head at the sight of them.

Arwen dismounted while Aragorn gave me some much-needed assistance. A servant boy collected both horses and walked them back to the stables. Aragorn walked to speak with the man while the woman stepped closer to Arwen and me.

"That is the Steward of Gonder, who rules in Aragorn's stead when he is away," Arwen started explaining to me.

"Who is the woman?" I then asked.

"That would be Éowyn, his wife," she answered.

Eowyn stopped in front of us and curtsied to Arwen to show respect. She wore a long skit dress with sleeves coming down to her wrist. The color of the gown was a darker shade of red velvet. Her hair had been done up in a bun with a crown of some sort around her forehead.

"My lady," she said before turning to me. "You must be the girl that we saw riding back with the King and her ladyship."

"Aragorn found her in the woods almost killed by an orc," Arwen started explaining.

"Your parents must be worried sick about you," Éowyn answered before spotting Ada's knives. "Where did you get those?"

"My father had given them to me," I started explaining.

"You are Legolas's daughter, are you? One of the ones that disappeared?"

"I am," I answered.

She then proceeded to ask me if my father was in fine health like Arwen had. I answered that he was before she took notice of my injured arm. Before I could hide it behind my back, she grabbed me by the wrist and unwrapped the bandage.

"How did this happen?" Arwen asked.

"It happened before I crossed the border into Gonder," I answered knowing I could not get out of this one quickly.

"Come, we must get you to the houses of healing," Éowyn answered. "It needs to be adequately cleaned and bandaged since the bleeding has stopped.

I was quickly rushed to another courtyard that was higher up. There were rooms adjacent to the yard. I could see soldiers lying on the beds with bandages wrapped around various parts of their bodies.

I had taken notice of the interior of the castle as Éowyn guided me through them. The hallways were massive and very tall in height. Most of the light in the halls had come from large open aired windows.

.A woman soon came into the courtyard. She was a more substantial set woman with a very wrinkled face. There was an air of general calmness surrounding her.

"Madam," Éowyn said, "this girl has an injury that needs to be cleaned and bandaged."

"Is she the one that rode with the King and Queen?" she asked taking my bandaged arm in her hand.

"That she is," was Éowyn's answer.

"May I have a look at it, dear?" she asked me.

"Go ahead," I answered.

Tenderly she unwrapped the bandage. A scar was beginning to form from the cut Johanna had made. Some blood still remained.

"I shouldn't be long," she answered to Éowyn. "Please go get her some clothes for her to change into for when I am done."

Eowyn left as she sat me down on a stone ledge. Another one of the attendants grabbed a bowl filled with water and started gently scrubbing the blood off of my arm. I winced as she tried to get some of the pusses that had begun to form in the scar.

"Almost done," she said as she took a cloth to dry my skin before she started wrapping another bandage around my arm. "You will need to come back tomorrow so I can change the bandage."

At that moment Eowyn emerged with another dress in her hands. This dress was a pastel blue with long sleeves. I stood up as she handed me the dress. The attendants allowed me to use on the spare rooms that weren't being used to change out of the dirty unitard I had to wear for the games.

The dress was simple and fit me well enough. The sleaves didn't dangle from my arms but instead were tighter. The skirt flowed out enough to be modest but not enough to where I could trip.

"Come, Legolasiell," Éowyn urged me, "it is time for us to go to dinner."


	22. Chapter 22: Ghosts of the Past

Author's Note: Everything accept the basic plot of my story belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 22: The Ghosts of the Past

I looked over the mountains of Mount Doom from the courtyard in the Houses of Healing. Two days have now passed since I arrived here. I was becoming impatient to leave. Every day the tracker Thirteen most likely deployed was gaining ground from my tracks. There would still be multiple days they would have to travel before they caught up to me.

I mainly spent my time trying to isolate myself. There were many things that I was trying to figure out. The only person with power I had known was President Snow. Aragorn was the complete opposite of him in almost every aspect. I had once thought that anyone with power was corrupt, evil, and power hungry. Aragorn had broken that illusion; however, he was the only one that I had met. Therefore, Snow could still represent a majority of rulers.

There were soon footsteps pounding against the steps that connected the Houses of Healing to the castle. I knew who it was running along the steps. The sun was now dipping behind the horizon indicating that dinner would soon be served. I turned to see Éowyn standing there in her court robes.

"Katniss," she chastised, "you missed it."

"What did I miss?" I asked trying to think of anything that had happened today. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been too critical.

"The Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of Lothlórien had just arrived for a visit," she answered trying to catch her breath.

"I remember Ada had mentioned them," I answered truthfully.

"Lady Galadriel had seemed eager to make your acquaintance," Éowyn answered me.

"Why would she?" I asked feeling a little uneasy about it.

"King Thranduil is a kinsman to Lord Celeborn, her husband," Éowyn replied before trying to urge me away. "Come on."

She then proceeded to drag me through the palace towards the courtyard. I could see Aragorn and Arwen standing there speaking with two elves, a man and woman. Both were tall with blonde hair cascading down their backs. The woman, whom I guessed was Galadriel, wore all white with a white crown going around her forehead. The male, whom I thought was Celeborn, wore long robes similar to Galadriel.

"Don't you see them?" Éowyn asked.

"Yes I see them," I answered her.

I then caught Galadriel glancing in my direction. I looked away feeling something going through my mind. I then looked back at her. She was thinking about something. Though I could have heard what she was speaking about, I chose not to listen to what she was talking about.

Ada had told me of her in some stories during those rare moments whenever he wasn't working me to near exhaustion. How he described her did her no justice than seeing her there. She was graceful as I suppose most elves are, but something caught my eye about her. There was an essence of gentleness.

"Katniss," Éowyn hissed.

"What?" I asked shortly before apologizing for being off in my own world.

"It is time for us to go into the Dining Hall," she nudged me.

Faramir took her by the arm to lead her into the Dining Hall. I was escorted by one of the courtiers there, Peregrin Took, I think his name was. He was as tall as a small child, I observed. His feet were larger than I thought should have been for someone his size. His hair was a mess of red curls. His ears were pointed similarly to an elf's.

"I was originally part of the Fellowship along with your father," Peregrin said as we walked towards the hall.

Ada had told me of the Fellowship and the role they had played in the war five years ago. However, he never discussed who was part of them.

"Who else was part of the Fellowship besides my father and you?" I asked trying to prove for more information.

"Well, there were my fellow hobbits, Mister Frodo Baggins of Bag End, Samwise Gamgee, and probably my best mate, Meriadoc Brandybuck," he answered before I interrupted him.

"Mister Peregrin, what is a hobbit?" I asked. I remember Ada mentioning them before. He might have explained what they were, but I might have also not been paying much attention to him.

"No need with the formality, just call me Pippin," he interjected before answering my question. "Well, I am a hobbit." That could have been the only explanation I could have needed. "Where was I? Ah, yes, Aragorn was also apart of the Fellowship, so was Boromir, Faramir's brother. Gandalf was also apart of us, and so was Gimli, a close companion of your father after the war was over."

"What happened to Boromir?" I asked.

"He died trying to protect Merry and I," he answered.

"I have heard of most of the members that you spoke of," I then continued. "Ada had mentioned them telling me that I could get aid for them if I needed it; however, I never heard of Gandalf."

"Have you heard of Mithrandir?" Pippin then asked.

"Yes, Ada had told me much about him," I replied.

"That is another name for Gandalf," Pippin answered. "'Tis the name the elves gave him in their own language. Why did your father not tell you this information?"

This had caught Aragorn's attention as we entered the room. Aragorn glared daggers at Pippin for his question. I could hear him mutter something along the lines of how things don't change.

"I suppose he had more pressing matters on his mind then telling me about specific moments of his past," I answered honestly.

"It is a shame then," Pippin continued. "A lot of tales he could tell you."

"He had told me about some of the battles he had fought, though," I replied. "I guess it was to keep up some hope inside me."

Aragorn then interrupted our conversation to lead me to my seat. I was seated next to Éowyn with Pippin on the other side of me. Aragorn was sitting at the head of the table with Arwen seated on his right. Faramir was sitting on the left next to Éowyn. Galadriel was sitting several seats down from Pippin. I was slightly relieved that I would put off from speaking with Galadriel for a time before I would have to talk to her. I remembered Éowyn telling me that she wanted to discuss something to me.

Dinner started as soon as everyone was seated at the table. I paid no attention to the small talk going on around me. Pippin began to describe his life as a hobbit since I had asked him about hobbits earlier. I took notice of how he explained the easiness of their lives. I felt somewhat envious of the ease hobbits lived. I started wishing that one day I could see the Shire for myself to see if it is as idyllic as he had spoken of. The green hills from the eye could see. The small hole-houses where they lived. The fields were they grew food. The laid-backness in which they lived day to day.

I stopped paying attention when he started tracing family trees of him that often intersected with the other hobbits that he had described earlier. I found myself unable to keep up with all the ties and the names of them. I started giggling when I saw Aragorn pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Pippin," Aragorn then said trying to end his discussion.

"Yes my lord," Pippin answered.

"I wanted to ask you about the defenses on the entry gate of the city," Aragorn asked.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Éowyn chuckling to herself.

"What is so funny?" I asked her.

"I had learned years ago not to get hobbits started on their way of life because it could go on for hours before you managed to change the subject," she answered.

"I actually enjoyed hearing about their lifestyle," I objected. "However-"

"Most people do find their descriptions of their homelands fascinating until they encroach on the subject of family lines," she interrupted.

"I guess that would be correct," I finished.

"Shall I now bring out the court minstrel?" Aragorn then asked the court

A large number of the court agreed the started calling for the minstrel to come forth. On my first day here, the court minstrel had sung of the ancient kingdom of Númenor, which I guessed the people of Gondor trace their descent from. Someone had then suggested hearing the song of the Shield Maiden of Rohan while others were suggesting the Battle of Pelennor Fields. Neither of those titles rang any bells inside my head. Aragorn then settled the dispute and had the minstrel sing both of those stories.

I listened to the stories since Ada had described portions of them to me. I had always assumed that pieces were missing from his recollection of events since he had participated in them; therefore, there would be elements of the battle that he could have forgotten or didn't know happened.

"Did he ever tell you of that?" Éowyn asked after the part where my father took down a massive beast by himself was sung by the balladeer.

"Yes," I answered slightly chuckling. "I couldn't tell if Ada had made it up, or if he was telling the truth."

"Your father would have no reason to lie about a thing like that," Éowyn answered.

"Yet he had a reason to keep most of his past a secret," I refuted.

"You seemed to have an understanding to his reasons," she pointed out to me.

"I know, but the reality of what he kept from me is causing me some confusion," I answered in a hushed tone.

The song ended, and many people applauded. I did enjoy the ballad mainly because it had revealed more of Ada's exploits then he would wish to tell me.

"You have much to be proud of in the man who is your father, Legolasiell," one of the courtiers near me praised.

"Thank you," I answered. Suddenly, the song of the Shield Maiden began. A blush spread across Éowyn's face. I couldn't understand why.

I became enthralled in the tale as soon as it began. I found myself relating to the heroine of the story. One of my weaknesses, which Ada had caught onto quickly, was that I didn't want to feel helpless. I had a taste of it when my foster father had died in the mine explosion when I was eleven. It was a feeling I never wanted to feel again.

"I am glad you enjoy my story," Éowyn answered.

I became silent after I heard what she had said. This woman was her? More or my previous perceptions started falling away.

"Why did you do it?" I asked her.

"The Witch-king of Angmar was going to try to kill my uncle, King Theoden of Rohan," she started to explain. "I snuck into the battle dressed as a soldier of Rhoan. I decided that I was going to protect him even if it had meant that I was going to perish in the attempt."

I felt a deeper connection to her then I had felt previously. I had done the same for my sister though it wasn't needed at the end like Éowyn's situation. Both of us had a sincere desire to protect those around we cared most about. I started to see her more than the courtier-like woman I had seen when I first met her.

At first, I assume that she and Arwen were like the Capitol women that I often had to see. After hearing Éowyn's past, I had noticed that it wasn't the case. I started to take notice that Arwen may be similar to her. I looked around to see that most of the courtiers carried weapons on them also.

Aragorn had given me a belt to keep Ada's knives on shortly after I arrived. I wore them as a way to keep Ada close to me. I still relied on most of the memories that I had of our time together over the year that I spent with him.

"That is very noble of you," I answered.

"Katniss," she returned, "I appreciate it."

I returned it with a smile. At that point, most the courtiers were leaving the room. Éowyn and I walked out together talking about some of our past experiences. She often described some of the minor skirmishes she had taken part of. There I learned of differences between Snow and the characters of Aragorn, Theoden, and her brother, Éomir.

I parted with her when he came to the hallway that would lead to my quarters. I walked into the room. The bed was neatly made as I had not slept in it. The maids did not seem to mind not making the bed. I always kept the room spotless since at night was the only time when I was not in the room.

I started pacing back and forth against the stone flooring trying to take in everything that had happened. From day one since I arrived here, all of my preconceptions were coming undone. I started trying to convince myself that this was all just one example and that most rulers are like Snow.

I stopped wanting to stop thinking about these types of things. I opted to watch to see what was going on in the city.

Lights were still on in some the houses. It was mid-summer, so why would anyone be up this late? I looked to see that the moon was nearing halfway across the sky. Midnight. Soldiers were patrolling across the city. Some were going home because their watch was over.

Someone had just walked into my room. I knew there was no grave danger to me; however, my hands wrapped around the hilts of Ada's knives for good measure. Something different happened that I didn't expect.

"You have no need of those while you remain here," the person behind me answered to my threat.

I turned to see the Lady Galadriel standing behind me. My hands fell to my sides as she glided nearer to me. Her face was stoic.

"Why are you?" I asked confused. "I was told you had wanted to see me. Why?"

"Child of Legolas Thranduilion," she addressed me, "I merely wanted to see for myself one of his children."

"I assume I have siblings home in Mirkwood," I answered.

"You are much like your grandfather," I observed. "It was during the War of the Ring when the Fellowship came in my domain of Lothlórien. When they were first brought into the capital city for my husband and I to see them, I peered into each of their minds. I saw the pain your father felt after you and your sister, Primrose were taken. It was this pain that drove him to continue fighting."

"I had caused him more pain when he and I first met," I objected.

"Do you not think your father a knave?" she asked her words becoming harsher. "I saw that he had foreseen and accepted your initial rejection of him. He knew he had time on his side."

"That is not all?" I asked. "There was more that you wanted to discuss with me."

"A warning," she answered. "I had foreseen a plausible explanation to why you and your sister were taken."

"What is it then?" I asked.

"It was meant to be used to grab power," she answered. "I had foreseen that members of the growing rebellion you and your father suspect will use the coming war as a means to obtain power."

"Ada had already told me of this," I answered her.

"I do not know the role the two of you were meant to play in their game."

"You assume it isn't good," I interrupted.

"I had seen the woes you had faced earlier today," she answered.

"That was what you were thinking on?" I asked.

"Indeed it was," she answered.

"I am not even sure I am going to fight."

"That would be something you should speak to your mother and grandfather with," she suggested. "That choice is one that you should make alone. I know you think that someone is trailing behind you. I do not deny the possibility there is someone there, but that person is far enough behind you as to not be a threat."

"I would prefer to keep it that way," I answered her. "Therefore, you should know why I should leave. Could you try to speak to Aragorn concerning this matter."

"I will speak to Elessar on your behalf," she answered, "but you must be willing to speak your past in order to convince him. You also know that he will offer you some assistance. Given what I know of your grandfather, you will refuse his aid. I do but give you this advice, at the least allow him to send a messenger to your grandfather informing him of what has happened."

"I make no promise," I answered.

"Legolasiell," she answered, "if someone is hunting you, your grandfather would need to know that you are returning to Mirkwood so that he can return to you should something go amiss."

"I will think on it," I answered her.


	23. Chapter 23: Travel Companion

Chapter 23: Travel Companion

I stood on the balcony within my quarters after Galadriel left. I pondered what she had told me. If I decided to fight, why should I speak to my grandfather about it? It seemed to contradict with the idea of a choice.

A messenger knocked on the door before entering. The sun was now rising above the mountains on the eastern side of the bedroom. I didn't expect Galadriel to be this quick about speaking to Aragorn.

"My Lord Elessar wishes for an audience with you," the servant said as he stood by the door waiting for me to walk out.

After walking through the doorway, I was led to the throne room. I remembered seeing it for the first time. The black and white marble with the high vaulted ceiling. Aragorn and Arwen both sat on a pedestal several steps in the air while Faramir and Éowyn sat on the bottom. I took notice that Galadriel and Celeborn both stood in the room. I saw that Pippin also stood there causing me to keep back a laugh at seeing him in his little uniform. There was no one besides them.

"Legolasiell," Aragorn addressed me, "the Lady Galadriel has spoken to me on your behalf concerning your departure from Minas Tirith. Before I allow you to leave my dominion, I must why of your speedy crossing."

"Lord Elessar," I began speaking addressing him as the name the court gave him, "my reasons come from a longer story that I only told you short pieces of when we first met."

"I thought as much," Aragorn answered, "for I would be concerned if your father didn't teach you prudence."

"My father didn't teach me that virtue," I answered. "It was something that I had learned from a young age." Aragorn raised an eyebrow at my comment, yet it didn't seem to faze Galadriel in the slightest.

"Please start at the beginning of your past," Aragorn commanded.

"I was raised with a loving father and mother," I began. "They were poor. My foster father had been a coal miner. You see there was a war in Panem, where I was raised, around seventy-five years ago. Thirteen Districts specialized in a specific industry or trade. The District where I was raised concentrated on coal mining. Then there was a Capitol where most of the produce was sent."

"Doesn't sound that fair," Pippin muttered under his breath.

"What of the war?" Aragorn asked.

"The Districts went against the Capital. In the end, they lost, and District Thirteen was decimated along with everyone who lived there."

"What happened?" Aragorn asked. "I can guess that something truly vile happened given your hesitance towards those with authority."

"After the defeat of the Districts, the Capitol passed the Hunger Games," I answered. "The rules were that each District would have to send a boy and girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen." I paused trying to find the right words to describe the next several parts.

"What would happen to the children?" Éwoyn pressed.

"They would be forced to fight to the death until there was one surviving person." Before anyone had time to say something about it, I continued giving my story. "My foster father died when I was eleven years old in a mine accident, which was fairly common. It left me in charge of trying to keep my adoptive mother and younger sister alive.

"The first year was hard. I was left with the option of illegally hunting in the woods. A year ago, my sister was chosen to represent our District in the annual games. I volunteered in her place suspecting to go in and die for her. Within a few days there before the games started, the leader of Panem believed that I might be in some relation to Adar. In the end, he was correct.

"To my surprise, I was taken out of the games. My sister was also brought to the Capitol under the same pretenses. I will admit that I was critical of him and tried to find any way possible to disprove the allegations." Aragorn then raised his hand motioning for me to stop.

"How did this leader know?" he asked.

"I never had the inclination to find out," I answered knowing that he wouldn't understand the method. "There was a twist though. Adar and I were sent into the games to act as an obstacle for the contestants."

"No need to go into much detail what happened during these contests," Aragorn answered. "I would not be wrong in speculating that Legolas chose to remain as hidden as possible and that he kept you close to him."

"That was what happened," I answered "; however, I managed to do something to cause the Districts to want to rebel again."

"You believe that it is by some fault of your own?" Galadriel observed. I hung my head in affirmation of her observation.

"Please continue," Aragorn said.

"Nothing much happened, but in between games things worsened in the Districts. In response, our leader made a rule change. You see, every twenty-five years, there was to be a unique game to remind the Districts of the terrors of war. That game he made each of the Districts choose two winners they had from previous games to renter the games. I had to represent my old District because they didn't have a female victor.

"When we received the news, Adar trained me the best he could in the confines of our prison. Yes, he worked on fighting, but he suspected a rebellion was forming and had the foresight to plan should I be able to escape. He gave me the names of people I could trust should I need help."

"What were the names?" Faramir asked.

"The living members of the Fellowship, King Éomer of Rohan, Lord Elrond of Riverdale, some others that I don't remember. I then asked him to give me proof to show them when I did ask them for help, so in response, he found a way for me to have his knives with me when I went into the arena. Towards the end, some of the people competing were in on Thirteen's plan to rescue them to recruit them for the rebellion."

"I thought you said they were destroyed," Arwen asked.

"As did I, but they managed to survive," I answered. "Some of the contestants understood Adar's wishes in me trying to return to Mirkwood. The people of Panem in a way see me as the symbol of their rebellion, so I have no doubt that they had sent a tracker to try to find me and bring me back. This is why I must leave to ensure that he or she doesn't find me before I managed to reach Mirkwood."

Aragorn sat there for a few minutes thinking. The silence was unsettling. As I waited, sunlight filled the near-empty hall. Galadriel was speaking with Celeborn in hushed tones. Éowyn gave me a reassuring and compassionate smile while Faramir engaged in conversation with Aragorn. Pippin stood there awkwardly.

"I will grant you your request to leave," Aragorn answered. "However, please allow me to send an escort with you."

"Lord Elessar, I thank you for your request, but I don't know where the pursuer is, and I fear that an escort would slow me down," I answered him trying to dodge the question without speaking my more core concerns.

"Given my own experiences, I would agree with you there," Aragorn answered. "However in a compromise, allow me to send a messenger to your grandfather, King Thranduil, alerting him to your pending arrival."

"I will be fine with that," I answered.

"Lord Elessar," Éowyn spoke up, "I am due to leave tomorrow to visit my brother, Éomer of Rohan. Allow her to leave with me, and you know Éomer will also give her additional aid."

"I have no objections," I replied after Aragorn gave me a look that pushed for me to accept the proposal.

"Before you leave," Aragorn said, "believe me, if I had the ability, I would send an army to help, but-"

"Lord Elessar," I interrupted, "I think that Thirteen would not accept them even if you sent them."

Aragorn bowed his head, and I was released to prepare for the journey ahead of me. I spent the remainder of the day trying to memorize a map of Middle-Earth. I spoke with Éowyn concerning the root that she and I would take towards Edoras. She gave me some advice about the route I should consider when I left Edoras to go up to Mirkwood.

I changed back into the clothes I wore in the arena before a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," I answered as I pulled the quiver over my shoulders.

"Lady," he said bowing, "King Elessar sent me to ensure that you met Lady Éowyn."

"Thank you," I answered as I followed him down to the stables. Éowyn was already there with two horses saddled and laden with supplies.

"We should be leaving the city as the sun is coming," Éowyn explained as she mounted one of the horses.

"He's beautiful," I said as I started stroking the horse that she had mounted.

"He is one of the many horses the people of Rohan breed," she answered.

"I do not know how to ride a horse," I answered her.

"I can teach you," she answered. "To mount, grab hold of the saddle and place your foot onto one of the stirrups."

I quickly found the stirrups. I placed my left foot into it and set my hands onto the saddle as I saw Éowyn before she hoisted herself. I swung myself onto the horse and put my right foot into the other stirrup.

I watched as Éowyn kicked her horse forward and mimicked her movements. The horse walked forward similarly to what happened to Éowyn. She and I kept within an arm's length of each other.

As we traveled down to the gates, I noticed that the city was nearly empty as opposed to the crowdedness of the streets when I had arrived. I could see young children already in the streets playing some sort of game. I couldn't help but give a small giggle at everything going on.

"News of your departure had gone traveled through the town that you were leaving," Éowyn started explaining. "There has always been something special for humans to see elves."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Elves tend to keep more to themselves than to travel abroad when there was no need to."

We finished going through the town as the sun was rising. The gates opened allowing the two of us to leave. I took in everything that stood before me.

The flat ground seemed to make the mountains appeared more rigid than they actually were. The grass was a pale yellow and seemed almost dead in an eerie way.

Éowyn turned toward the north. I used the reins to jerk the horse to follow her. There was little success in trying to get the horse to do what I wanted.

"Use your leg," Éowyn yelled as she stopped her horse.

"What?" I asked.

"Use your leg to move the horse's direction," Éowyn clarified as I did as she said.

The horse sped forward quicker then I wanted. Éowyn laughed as she sped up to ketchup to me. I tried to figure out how to slow down, but Éowyn motioned to keep going.

The landscape soon became more hilly in the terrain. We stopped near a wooded area around noon. I watched as she pulled on the reins to draw the horse to a stop. I mimicked her and came to a halt. I dismounted.

"You are a far better rider than most beginners, "Éowyn commented as she tied the reins of her horse to a nearby tree branch.

"I doubt that," I answered her.

"Not many can stay on after going into a gallop like you did."

"How much further?" I asked.

"Edoras is only about two days away," she answered.

We ate and rested for a little bit before we remounted to keep going. The ride was a little more comfortable on my second attempt though I still struggled. We stopped again near dusk. Éowyn and I decided that I would stand guard while she slept after we had finished eating our nightly meal.

The hours climbed by slowly as I waited for first light. At one point, I swore that something was moving within the shadows, but I shook it off. The night moved by quickly after that.

Éowyn and I resaddled and started moving quickly. The full day without either of us speaking to each other. We stopped once as we did the yesterday.

The landscape had changed. There were more gentle hills with some large boulders scattered throughout. I could spy some small villages made out of wood that contrasted to what I had seen in Minas Tirith.

I kept thinking about what had happened the previous night. I kept thinking that at any moment Gale could have come through the bushes. It would be one encounter that I wouldn't want to happen. Could it even have been Gale? It could have been someone who was working for the Capitol. I had made it this far, and I needed to go the rest of the way causing Ada's plan would have been for nothing.

Why did Ada even want me to go to Mirkwood? It seemed counterintuitive to everything he had done to try to protect me in the games when we first met. Based on how he had described it to me, Mirkwood would cause the games to pale in comparison to the dangers in there.

"Are we in Rohan?" I asked Éowyn when we stopped that night.

"We did cross the border into Rohan around midday," she answered. "I am amazed at the distance we had covered. If we get up before daybreak, we should be at Edoras by midday."

"How far is Edoras from here?" I asked.

"The distance is not going to be an easy one. We have no more than a few hundred leagues from here."

"How many people live in Rohan?" I asked.

"Though Rohan is a large country, there are a few small villages sparsely located. The largest city is Edoras."

"From Edoras, how far is Mirkwood?" I then asked.

"You should be able to reach Mirkwood by daybreak should you leave Edoras midafternoon riding all night hard."

"My Ada had told me that I should enter Mirkwood from the western path," I told her.

"That would be the best way," she answered. "Mirkwood isn't the safest of places."

"I have been told," I answered smirking.

"You should be fine though," Éowyn answered. "Your grandfather should be waiting for you if Aragorn's messenger made it onto his halls by the time you reach Mirkwood."

"Ada had spoken of a connection between elves and their children. I think that in a way, my grandfather already knows that I am on my way."

"It could make your journey easier," she answered as she finished up some of the provisions that they had been given. I had already finished up mine causing me to start taking my position for the nightly watch. "What did you see last night?"

"What?" I asked turning my head towards her.

"This day's worth of our journey," she began, "you were far too silent then I had noticed you were since that night you heard of my exploits from the War of the Ring."

"It was nothing," I lied trying to dismiss it.

"Did not feel that it was that way this past day," she pressed. I looked down not wanting to talk about this. "You think it was someone from that group."

"I do," I answered.

"If you should suspect something is amiss this night, wake me, and we will ride swiftly to Edoras."

"What of the horses?" I then asked.

"We will leave them saddled if we do require a speedy start," she answered giving me a reassuring smile.

"I sometimes think that I could be paranoid," I answered.

"No," she rebutted. "It means that you are on your guard, and it is a trait that is beneficial to a worrier."

Éowyn slept on the ground after extinguishing the fire that she and I had made. She slept on her side with her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. I stood near the horses waiting for anything to happen. Maybe it was, or perhaps it was something else.

I started remembering when I was trying to escape almost a full week ago. The paranoia was as high then as it was now. In some ways, it felt worse. Now I knew it was because that either District Thirteen or the Capitol had someone that could be close to overtaking me.

My heart pounded in my chest as I walked around the camp. There was nothing. I kept inspecting every shadow waiting for something to happen. Nothing came that night. Around first light, Éowyn roused, and we started moving.

Neither of us stopped until midday and spoke little to each other like the previous day. I kept peering all around me to ensure that no Capitol spy or Thirteen tracker was on my tail.

"We only have a few leagues left," Éowyn yelled drawing me to see a large hill with wooden structures built onto it.

"What is that city?" I asked.

"Edoras, the Capitol of Rohan," she answered.

Éowyn and I slowed the horses down to a gentle trot as we made our way to the gates. I still had a reasonably harder time regarding controlling the horse though Éowyn helped me when I needed to slow down. By this time, I was able to control where I wanted the horse to go.

The gates to the city were wide open as opposed to the gates to Minas Tirith. I had heard of the dangers Minas Tirith used to face from enemies when I was there. I guessed that Rohan didn't encounter too many perilous situations, unlike Gondor did. The gate towers were simple and wooden unlike the massive decorative gates of Gondor.

My mine drifted taking as much of the city as I could. The houses were small and more spread apart. They were made of wood similar to the rest of the structures. The people were dressed in simpler clothes then what I had seen in Minas Tirith. There were men dressed in wooden armor on horseback.

Edoras was smaller then I thought as we made it to the palace. She and I both dismounted as two of the soldiers took the horses to the stable that was near the castle. Another soldier led us into the castle. As we entered, I noticed that there was one large hall. Tapestries depicted battles of years past decorated the room.

I didn't bother looking at the people that mingled there. I was focused on the man sitting on a throne inside the hall. He had to be Éomer, Éowyn's brother.

He had the same blonde hair as her and same complexion. He stood as we approached him and opened his arms in welcoming of his sister.

"Éowyn, my sister," Éomer welcomed.

"Brother," she replied.

"I wasn't aware that King Elessar sent with you a traveling companion," he observed motioning in my direction.

"Brother, this is Katniss daughter of Legolas," she answered.

"I never knew Legolas had a daughter," he answered.

"King Éomer," I interjected, "it is a long story. You never heard of me because I was stolen from him when I was a baby."

"Where is your father then?" Éomer asked. "I had spoken with your mother a few weeks ago. She is stricken with grief over his prolonged absence."

"He is still a prisoner from where I was taken," I answered him.

"He allowed you to travel from the south here on your own?" he asked again with some shock in his voice.

"I have another sister that was also stolen when she was a baby as well. He is with her now, and when I fled, there was not a choice for him to come with me."

"Your father has much faith in you to allow you to make this trek."

"She needs to leave as soon as possible," Éowyn interjected on my behalf. "A stranger is stocking her movements from the land she was fleeing from."

"I will give you a horse," Éomer answered.

"How will I return to the horse to you?" I asked.

"When you reach Mirkwood, let the horse go, and it will find its way back here. A word of advice before you depart," Éomer suggested.

"Yes," I answered.

"Be wary."


	24. Chapter 24: Prodigal Pursuer

Chapter 24: Prodigal Pursuer

The sun was rising as I rode hard nonstop since I had left Edoras. Éomer had a horse saddled for me to use as soon as he had given me his advice, and I departed swiftly afterward after studying a map that he had and plotting my course. I gave my thanks and took off.

My heart kept pounding the whole night as I knew that as soon as I left Edoras, my only hope of getting to Mirkwood would rest in haste and knowledge of where I was going. It was going to be hard for the tracker to figure where I was going since they would be on foot while I was on horseback yet, the tracker did not concern me. It was who I would have the face when I reached Mirkwood.

Was my grandfather more like Snow or like what I had seen in Aragorn, Éomer, and Galadriel? Was he similar to Ada in any respect? I kept Ada's stories to close to heart from what he had told me. Ada's tales made clear distinctions between Thranduil the Elvenking of Mirkwood and between him as Ada's father.

I started feeling like a complete fool for missing some of the more delicate details in those stories concerning Thranduil and Grandfather being the same person. Had Ada done this purposely to explain it to me or had it been a mishap on Ada's part? I would have to be one of the many things I would have to ask him whenever I see him next.

The landscape remained the same which I was thankful for. The sun was now rising over the horizon. I had done as Éomer suggested to me before I left Edoras. I still wasn't safe yet.

I knew there could be no one on my trail, but it was a risk I couldn't take. I needed to go through with this. When I crossed the border from Panem, I had sealed my fate. I could have given up before I crossed the line, but I didn't.

I was almost to Mirkwood. Once I crossed into the forest, I would be safe. The would-be tracker couldn't touch me because it would be considered kidnapping. They would catch the tracker before I left the border.

Ahead I started seeing a forest emerge. The southern tip of Mirkwood forest. Something caught my ear. It was coming from above me. I looked up to see a Hovercraft causing me to spurred my horse onward. It was either the Capitol or Thirteen.

I kept going hoping that I could outrun the aircraft. I smirked knowing I had the advantage. The people didn't know where I was going or the terrain that lay ahead of me. Most likely they would have to land in an area that would trap me.

I pulled the horse to a stop when I was a good half mile from the entrance to the forest most people suggested I enter from. I dismounted with everything that I had and sent the horse so it could return to Edoras. I scanned the sky to see that the Hovercraft was still moving far past me.

I took off sprinting as the hover landed in the nearby field. Quarter mile. Fully landed. Fifteenth mile. Hatch door was opening. I made it and didn't look back to see who was exciting.

The forest was mangled and dead. A stone carving of a female elf stood near the entrance. I got a glimpse of it before I took off running.

"Keep going, you are not safe yet," I forced myself to keep moving since I had actually made it this far.

I ran on the stone path trying to keep from losing my way from it. Being found wouldn't be an issue, but who would be discovering me. My grandfather would be expecting me if Aragorn's message made it through in time.

Most likely the tracker would be hot on my trail by now. My only hope would be to outrun whoever it was. I pushed myself harder to gain more ground and momentum.

The path grew increasingly harder to follow as I went deeper into the forest. There were moments when I staggered and backtracked to remain on the road. My paranoia grew worst. I swore I heard the voices within the surrounding woods.

"She is here," one voice would whisper.

"Alert the King she is within his domain," another would reply.

"I shall go swiftly," a third declared. "I have caught sight of a pursuer."

"Hurry," the first voice urged.

I tried to find them so I could follow the third speaker to wherever he was going. However, they disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. I found it odd that they didn't try to stop me, but I had guessed that they were no worriers and wouldn't know how to handle the situation.

I soon came upon a bridge not twenty minutes after I had that experience. I smirked to myself remember Ada speaking about that bridge. It was my chance to lose my pursuer. The middle was gone.

I looked around as I closed in on the bridge. There were vines on one of the sides. I grabbed hold of the nearest one and swung myself over the edge of the bridge. I worked quickly to make it over the river also remembering what Ada had said about the waters in Mirkwood.

I made it to the other side without much problem. I landed squatting to the ground with my hand resting on the railing of the bridge breathing to decrease the amount of adrenaline flowing through my system. I then heard a clicking sound.

Within the span of a second, I turned with the bow from the arena locked onto my pursuer. I fought my instincts to let my guard down at what I saw. I hadn't suspected to see. Sure, I had guessed that it was possible, but never took it seriously. The one person who knew me inside and out. Gale.

"You gave us a good chase Catnip," Gale yelled from the other side of the stream holding a gun pointed towards me.

"Didn't know if you were Capitol or Thirteen," I answered dropping my voice to show my disdain for the situation. "Didn't want to kill anybody that I might have known."

"Yet you stand here now ready to launch an arrow into me like one of your squirrels," he answered as I launched the arrow hitting the gun out of his hand causing it to fall into the riverbed.

"You know if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already," I answered lowering the bow.

"Made it farther than I suspected," Gale snapped shaking out his hand. "I tracked you as far as the forest that was a good several hundred miles from the border of Panem before I lost your trail. After a week without finding a new one, Thirteen decided to send a Hovercraft to see if we could find you that way, and we did."

"I had help," I answered keeping my voice low starring him in the eye.

"The great Katniss Everdeen accepting help?" Gale asked tilting his head. "That is a new one."

"My father had friends," I answered.

"He isn't your father," Gale yelled. "Snow lied to you about that."

"What cause would he have?" I asked challenging his claim.

"You would have been too much of a threat to him."

"You and I both know that within a snap of his decrypted fingers he could have me killed if I was a threat. If it hadn't escaped your mind, that would have been the premise for the last games."

"I was sent to bring you to District Thirteen."

"I knew someone would be coming after me from both sides of the coming war," I growled at him.

"Yet you still seemed shocked to see me here," Gale probed me.

"I suspected that might have sent you," I answered, "but I didn't know if you were if them or back in District Twelve."

"There is no District Twelve," Gale shouted furiously. "After we shot that dammed arrow, Snow sent a squadron of fighters to firebomb the District."

"You blame me?" I asked.

"No," Gale answered almost appalled. "I blame the Capitol for that attack." I stood there with a loss for words. Everything I had known, gone. I didn't know what to say. "Katniss, I have ordered from President Coin to bring you back to Thirteen."

"I am not going with you," I asserted. "My father wanted me to come here."

"You have done as he asked," Gale argued. "You are here."

"No, he wanted me to meet someone."

"If you were supposed to meet someone, they would be waiting here for you, but there isn't."

"Maybe I have to find whoever it was," I refuted.

"Katniss, you are not going to wonder this forest by yourself."

I then started hearing a group walking within our proximity. Could it be a group of elves or soldiers from Thirteen? I couldn't take the chance.

"Gale, follow the path back to the field were your Hovercraft is waiting, and do not touch the water under any circumstance. I have to finish this."

"Katniss," he yelled over and over again as I sprinted off descending into the forest daring not to look back.

I slowed down when I was a comparable position away from the bridge walking briskly. I kept my head lowered to make sure I was still walking on the path. I could bear to lose it.

I then heard something.

I looked up to see a white stage standing on one of the nearby rocks. It snorted at me before running off in a different direction. I then heard something on the path behind me. Not wanting to chance who it was, I ran into the woods to hide causing me to lose the trail.

I ran through the woods wanting to try to find the path again. The gnarled trees kept causing me to lose the way and get me further lost in the clutches of the forest.

I soon stumbled into a clearing just as dead and mangled as the rest of the forest. I swore I was wandering around for the past few hours. Frustration continued building within me. Why couldn't I navigate this forest easily?

"If I was born here, why am I lost in my home?" I asked screaming into the air not caring what who would find me. "Back in District Twelve, I almost never got lost!"

"Did you ever have a guide to teach you your way?" someone asked from behind me.

I spun around to see a she-elf standing before me. I pulled Ada's knives out by accident pointing them towards her. Unfazed, she walked towards me pulling out her own knives. Unlike Ada's, they were longer and heavier looking. There were places where there was no metal in the blade.

Oddly the elf looked familiar to me. The elf had red hair that was very long with green eyes. She was around my height. I couldn't place where I had seen her.

At once, she used one of the daggers to slash one of the knives out of my hand. I stood in shock as the blade fell to the ground. As she made an attempt to knock the other knife out of my hand, I blocked the attack. She made another effort, and I struck again.

"Never let down your guard, child," she spat as she knocked the other knife out of my hand sending it flying into a tree on my left. Then she kicked my leg tripping me onto my rear end on the ground. My breathing became erratic thinking she would actually be thinking that she would try to get me. That was until she started laughing lowering her weapons. "You look on me as though I am familiar," she observed as she helped me pull up onto my feet. "I wonder how since you were an infant when we last saw each other, Katniss."

It then clicked in my mind.

"Naneth," I answered her observation before becoming irritated. "You knew the entire time!" I shouted at her.

"I did," she answered as she started leading me away from the clearing. "Your grandfather and I were expecting you long before Lord Aragorn's letter arrived to us."

"If you were expecting me, why didn't you go to find me?" I asked.

"Katniss," she started as she took my arm, "I had many fears myself. I feared that if I didn't go after you, something would happen and you wouldn't come back here. I feared that if I went, our paths would go past each other and you would arrive before I got here."

"A mother's worry," I finished.

"Very much so," she answered.

"Adar is fine the last time I had seen him," I told her.

"I know," she answered slightly blushing.

"How?" I asked.

"Did your father ever explain to you the connection between a parent and their child?" she asked.

"Somewhat," I answered.

"It is similar to that but stronger between spouses," she answered.

"Is Ada-"

"He is relieved that you have now crossed into his father's realm."

"And my sister?" I asked.

She smiled before answered, "She is also fine. You know that your father wouldn't allow her to be harmed."

"I know, but-"

"I know, my child," she reassured. "Come, we need to get you cleaned."

I followed behind her as she led me through the forest. I asked her many questions as we made our way. She answered most of them, yet she would also ask me some questions herself. I answered them to the best of my abilities.

"How did you recognize me?" she asked as she moved a tree branch out of her way.

"I was stung around the same time Ada and I first met," I answered. "The venom caused me to see a memory from the distant past."

"I was in your vision?" she asked.

"You and Ada," I answered. She didn't ask what it was, but she decided to ask something else.

"Tell me of your journey from when you departed from the realm of Lord Aragorn."

"Éowyn and I left the following day after the messenger had been sent here," I started. "She was going to visit her brother, and due to the circumstances, she allowed me to tag along."

"After you left Edoras?" Naneth then asked.

"Éomer loaned me a horse, and I rode without stopping till I got here."

"There is one more thing I would ask you when we arrive at the Halls of Thranduil, your grandfather." The word itself caused for my stomach to feel uneasy.

I noticed that the forest started to become more alive than dead. I reached out and touched the barks of the trees to see if they were since I had never seen anything like them before.

"They are beautiful," Naneth remarked as we continued.

"How far do we have to go?" I asked.

"We are almost there," she answered as she and I stepped out of the woods.

There was a stream separating between where we were and the vast halls of my grandfather. Two guards stood at attention on either side of the large gates. The bridge as only a stone walkway without a railing. As we approached, the two guards opened the gates. Naneth nodded to them and as we entered the gates closed from behind us.

The Halls were large and spacious. I gapped looking around the cavern. Most of the light was coming from the large openings or by lanterns hanging from the tops of the caverns. Other walkways were extending all across the caverns. Elves were mingling around the caverns. In the middle, there was a throne that was higher above then the floor.

I could see the elf sitting on the throne. Grandfather. I could also see guards surrounding him. I swore for a moment that our eyes met over the distance from where we were.

"Katniss," Naneth called me, "come."

She then led me to a hallway that was a good ways off from the throne area. I caught a good glimpse of Grandfather before disappearing down the corridor. The resemblance between him and Ada was uncanny. They both had the same blonde hair, yet Grandfather was larger than Ada was. I could also see some similarity between him and Prim. Naneth stopped abruptly to open a pair of large wooden doors.

"This the room that your father and I share," she explained as she opened them before shepherding me in. After walking in, she disappeared off to a room in the back.

The room was as large as the cell I lived in back in the Capitol, but it was more simplistic. On one side of the room was a fireplace with a few wooden chairs set around it. A tapestry hung to the right of it. I looked back to where the door was and saw that a short corridor framed the doorway and connected it to the room with the fireplace. On the other side, books lined the wall, and to the back, there was a platform with a long table on it. I walked to the table and saw that maps of the forest and of Middle Earth were strewn across it. There were also hooks mounted to the wall behind the desk. Naneth had already put her weapons to one side. I pulled out Ada's knives and placed them in their respective spots.

My eyes went back to the tapestry. I walked back to inspect it. It was a picture of Naneth and Ada. My fingers traced over the fabric that was made to resemble him. Something was striking to see him in formal clothing since I had only seen him in the clothes that he was captured in.

"That was made to commemorate our wedding," Naneth said as she approached me with a bowl filled with water and cloth. Another elf, a servant I guessed, left the room swiftly. "Please, take off your gauntlets."

"Aragorn told you about the wound on my arm?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered. "He said that it was fairly healed, but I want to look at it."

I did as she said and took off the gauntlets. I looked at the scar Johanna gave me for the first time in days. Aside from the dirt and grime on it, it looked fine. Naneth took it and wiped some of the filth off of it so she could look at it better.

"It isn't bad," she commented. "There isn't much that needs to be done about it but to let it finish healing. Come, I had a bath drawn for you, and the servant that just left is going to fetch some clean clothing for you."

"There is no need to go to the trouble," I argued although a bath sounded nice.

"Katniss," she warned, "you have been traveling for the past few days. A bath would do you good."

I didn't want to get deeper into an argument with her especially after she had fought me back in that clearing. I followed her as she went into the bathroom. A tub had already been filled with water. I went behind a screen and undressed handing the clothes to Naneth from over the screen and waited till she had left before climbing into the tub.

I scrubbed the rest of smudge off of my body that had accumulated and after I finished soaked in the tub. After a few moments, I got out and saw that a dress had been left for me on the changing screen.

The dress was stunning and relatively simplistic. It was nearly all white except for the collar that came down to just below my collar bone. The sleaves were a teardrop shape that came down to past my wrists. From the forearm to the shoulders they were the same material as the collar while the other part of the sleaves matched the rest of the dress. I quickly put the dress on, deciding to leave my hair down. I then saw that a darker blue belt laid to the side. I placed it on as Naneth entered the room.

"You look so similar to your grandmother," she commented as she took my hands.

"Your mother?" I asked.

"No, your father's," she clarified. Something there caused my stomach to tighten again. "There is nothing to fear about your grandfather."

"What?" I asked.

"You seem as though you dread whenever you think about your grandfather," she answered. "I could feel your discomfort as who were riding here from Edoras, and after I spoke of him in the woods. Was it because of him?"

"Yes," I answered.

"He is still your grandfather," she started explaining. "I told you in the forest that the connection between your father and I is stronger than between you and hi. He has said to me of this Snow. Thranduil may seem unapproachable, cold, and heartless, but he is a good ruler in his way. Come, it is time you and I go to the dining room where your siblings and grandfather are waiting."


	25. Chapter 25: Thresholds

Chapter 25: Thresholds

Naneth disappeared into her bedroom and changed into a more formal dress. The dress was a light blue with a white belt at the waist. The sleeves were a similar style to those on my dress. She braided the hair on her crown back but kept the rest free. She then took my hand to lead me out of her rooms.

We turned right to continue going down the hallway to the very end. The cavern felt like a massive maze of corridors as I followed Naneth. When we reached the end of the passage, we took a left before making another right. My head swarmed in confusion with all the directions we were taking.

"Don't worry," Naneth said as we took a right, "you will know your way around sooner or later."

"Why are the halls so confusing?" I asked her.

"I didn't build these halls, your great-grandfather did."

I didn't bother asking her further about these things since it wouldn't do any good. She then stopped in front of two oak doors and opened them. The room consisted of a long table with multiple chairs. Another table had food laid on it.

The elf that I had caught a glimpse of earlier stood to the side of the room speaking with another elf. He wore the same robes that he was wearing earlier, a long coat that appeared to look like silver. Underneath, the elf wore black pants with dark boots that came to about his knees. He then moved his head as we entered the room. He raised his hand to stop the conversation he was having.

"Tauriel," Grandfather greeted her. His voice was deep, harsh, and commanding. His head remained erect as he started speaking to her. His eyes pierced in our direction. They were colder then Ada. I picked up on a few words and phrases Ada had taught me, but couldn't fully understand what he was saying. When he finished, he turned to me as Naneth walked to the other side of the room, "You have traveled a long way."

"Didn't feel that long," I answered matching the same tone of voice as Naneth left with the other elf.

"You have courage but don't let it led you into trouble," he answered.

"What happened to the man who was tracking me?" I asked wanting to know what happened to Gale.

"My guard had brought him to me to interrogate him to uncover the situation from which you are running from," he answered.

"What did you do to him?" I asked again staring him in the eye. Grandfather stared back with equal ferocity if not greater.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances, I was unable to interrogate him," he answered, "therefore, I had him locked into the dungeon." Knowing my concerns, he continued, "Your friend will not suffer any harm other than his insignificant pride. By your leave."

He then left going over the other side of the room. I stood there trying to figure out what had happened as Naneth walked over to me. I turned to look at her.

"It could have gone worse," she answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Not many can stand against your grandfather the way you did," she answered.

"Couldn't he have been going easy on me?"

"Perhaps," she answered.

"Will I have to interact with him?" I asked realizing the striking similarities between him and Snow.

"Katniss," Naneth breathed, "it isn't likely you would see him much, but perhaps he would call for you sometime in the near future."

"When will that be?" I asked.

"I cannot say," she answered as she ushered me towards two other children. "Come, you must meet your brother and sister."

The two others walked towards us. My brother stood to be slightly shorter then Ada. He had the same brown hair as I did, but had Naneth's green eyes. My sister seemed to be a picture of Prim.

"Nana," my sister called, "is this my older sister?"

"She is," Naneth answered. "Katniss, your older brother, Calanon, and your sister, Itarill."

I bowed my head when the introduction finished. I turned my head as someone walked up behind me. Grandfather stood there. He offered his arm as Naneth took it. Calanon stretched out his both his arms as Itarill took one. Following Naneth's example, I took the other sleeve.

Calanon escorted her and me towards the table. Grandfather sat at the head of the table as Naneth sat a chair down from him. Calanon lead me to the left side of Grandfather's side. I started feeling uncomfortable being this close to him. Itarill sat on the other side of me. Then Calanon sat across from me next to Naneth. The food was then served while Naneth finished speaking about something with Grandfather.

"Nana is going to be leading a mission tomorrow at sunrise," Itarill whispered to me.

"What?" I asked.

"I am translating for you," she answered.

"Thank you," I answered.

"You will pick it up fairly quickly," she answered.

"Don't the two of you have other things to do?" I asked.

"You mean our lessons?" she asked. "No, we are given time off during the summer months."

Grandfather cleared his throat silencing our conversation. The table was relatively silent as the occupants ate in silence. The environment was similar to the atmosphere that surrounded Ada, Prim, and I when we were eating together.

"How was Lord Aragorn?" Calanon asked me catching me off guard.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Was he in good spirits?" he clarified.

"He seemed relieved when he saw me," I answered.

"His relief stems from many reasons. I assume Lord Aragorn told you that he was within my realm whenever we were born," Grandfather commented.

"It sounds familiar," I answered him.

"The warrant comes from seeing that you were still alive and that your father sent you," Grandfather answered.

"Is Ada alright?" Itarill asked.

"That last I saw him," I answered her. "The same went Primrose."

"You and our younger sister wound up in the same place?" Calanon answered.

"Raised together as sisters," I clarified.

Before Calanon could ask another question, Grandfather interrupted him.

"Calanon, one of my guards told me that you were wandering around the dungeons earlier this afternoon. I thought your father scolded you the last time you were down there."

"Grandfather, I wanted to see the man that managed to-"

"Calanon," Naneth hushed him, "there is no need to be down there."

"I do not need you to irritate our prisoner," Grandfather finished. "I will be interrogating him tomorrow while your mother is combing the woods."

"The prisoner managed to grab hold one of Naneth's knives," Itarill whispered to me.

"I wouldn't be surprised about that," I answered her. "I was friends with him."

"What stopped our friendship?" she asked.

"Ada came back into my life."

Supper ended, and Grandfather dismissed Calanon, Itarill, and me while he finished speaking with Naneth. I followed them as they exited the dining room.

"Katniss," Calanon called, "allow me to escort you to your quarters."

"Thank you," I answered not wanting to wander around the castle getting lost. I then asked something that I wanted to know. "What does Naneth do when she was out in the forest?"

"She is the Captain of the Guards," he started. "She does what Grandfather tells her to do."

"What does Grandfather want her to do?" I asked.

"He is worried that there are others in the forest especially after the altercation between you and the prisoner," Calanon answered. "I would prefer to give you a word of warning, the conversation between you and Itarill didn't go unnoticed from Grandfather. He might ask you about the prisoner since you know him in a way."

"I thank you for your warning," I answered his warning, "but I doubt he would come to me."

"No," Calanon rebutted that statement, "there are things that Grandfather would not speak of for our opinion, but concerning that, I had spoken of, he would."

I didn't return the conversation as he finished leading me towards a set of oak doors. Itarill had disappeared before Calanon had offered to bring me to my rooms. He bowed his head as he opened the doors for me noticing that I was lost in something.

"I hope that you would be able to find what you want that you need," he answered as I entered the room.

I closed the door after giving a word of thanks. I then turned to see a large reception room. A fireplace was situated to the side similar to the one in Ada and Naneth's room. Several chairs were set in a circle around a wooden table. On the wall of a hallway, a bow, quiver, and a pair of blades were mounted on display. I turned down the hallway on the right to see a bedroom with a large bed with a decorative headboard. A desk with several bookshelves to the side. Something on the bed caught my eye. I went other and picked it up to see that it was a tapestry of Ada. I turned to see a hook high enough on the wall for me to hang it up.

After hanging it up, I took a step back to take in the image of Ada. I found some comfort in seeing a familiar face, even though it was depicted on woven cloth.

I started thinking of him and Prim for the first time in days. I started feeling guilty since I neglected to consider them in the past few days. I began to realize that I had commenced forming a strong bond with him. Something in my mind eased a bit considering that Ada by now would have realized that I was safe within his father's care.

"Your father is a brave man," Naneth said as she walked into my bedroom.

"Worried about him?" I asked seeing through her comment.

"There is truth in what you say," she answered. "Katniss you must understand that years ago before I married your father, I had fallen in love with a dwarf."

"Ada told you about-" I stared before she raised her hand silencing me.

"That was not my intention," she answered, "but yes I know. My point was I had suffered from a broken heart from an insignificant affair. I don't think that I would live through the heartache if your father died."

"Naneth," I said remembering what my adoptive mother had been like after my adoptive father had died.

"If you think that I fear that your father will die, you are mistaken," she argued. "I know he would have been killed by now if that was the case."

"Naneth," I whispered, 'as Ada speak to you about the situation-"

"I know of it," she answered. "I also know that you may wish to fight in it."

"I am not sure of it yet," I answered.

"Child, don't dwell on such things yet. I fear a time will come while our prisoner remains with us when you must make your decision."

"Naneth, may I speak with the prisoner?" I asked.

"I might be able to arrange it," she answered flashing a smirk. "I must leave you now. I am needed down in the dungeons."

"If the prisoner causes any trouble," I started before she interrupted.

"He won't" she answered, "he would be caught before he made it past these halls."

Naneth then disappeared past the doorpost leaving me with my thoughts. I scoured through the books that were on the bookshelves before giving up since I didn't understand the language they were written in. I then decided to walk to test the weapons that were displayed.

I picked up the knives and noticed that they were not as bulky resting in my hands as Ada's blades were. The weight was about the same.

I could hear something outside the door. Keeping the knife in my hand, I watched as someone snuck in my room. Gale.

He silently closed the door as he turned around quietly. He looked startled as he stared at me. The shock became stronger when we saw the knife in my hand.

"Catnip-" he began as I cocked an eyebrow up.

"I was told you were locked in a cell," I commented.

"I never imagined seeing you in a dress," he observed. "Seems too formal for you."

"How did you get out of your cell?" I asked twirling the knife around.

"Picked the lock."

"Thought the cells would have been constructed better than that," I answered.

"Wish you could see them, just a door made of bars in a cave," he answered walking towards me.

"You know that you wouldn't make it far before you get caught," I said.

"Katniss, I am begging you to come with me. The people of Panem see you as a rallying point for rebellion."

"Gale, I am not from there. This is my birthplace. This is where I belong."

"This is not the Katniss Everdeen I knew," he remarked grabbing hold of my wrists. I struggled against him before I flicked my wrist with the knife slashing it into his arm.

He let go of me grabbing onto the wound as he backed against a wall. The fire started dying down leaving embers in their wake. Blood was oozing down his arm leaving red stains on the stone floor.

The doors flew open as Naneth and Grandfather entered the room with several guards. Several orders were given, and the guards filed in grabbing Gale by the arms. Naneth gave me a questioning look when she saw the bloodied wound.

"What did you do?" Grandfather asked me with a cold and study voice.

"He grabbed me by the wrist, and I used a knife to get him off of me," I answered looking him dead in the eye.

"Take him to the healers to bandage that arm," Naneth answered with a hint of a hiss to her voice before she muttered a slew of elvish as she walked out the door leaving me with Grandfather.

"Why was he chasing after you in my realm?" he asked cutting to the chase.

"It is a long story," I answered trying to get out of explaining to him.

"I have all night," he answered crossing his arms over his chest giving me a cold stare.

Seeing as I had no choice, I started at the beginning with my adoptive father's death. I kept trying to wriggle out of it, but Grandfather would stop me to get me back on what he wanted to know. I eventually got to the story of how Gale and I met. I then continued speaking about our growing friendship through the years and up until the games. I was careful to talk about other aspects of our lives to help Grandfather understand. When I made it to the part when Ada and I were separated, Grandfather raised his hand silencing me.

I looked into his eyes trying to get a sense of what he was feeling. I only saw coldness in his eyes. I was stunned by the lack of emotion I saw. Ada barely let down his guard, but there was still emotion in his eyes. With Grandfather, there was a void of emotion.

"Tomorrow, I will be questioning your companion," he announced to me. I caught the hesitance in his voice before saying 'companion' but continued, "would you join me?"

"Why?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"To talk some reason into his head," he answered as he turned to leave the room.

"You would allow him to be near me?" I asked seeing that it was something Ada wouldn't have allowed if he was here.

"Your mother would be there," he answered before placing his hand above my hand with the knife in my hand. "I have reservations about the prisoner trying anything." He then left closing the door behind him.

I quickly placed the knife back in its place trying to forget what had happened here only a few minutes ago. The door opened again as Naneth walked into the room.

"Will Gale's arm be alright?" I asked as I turned to face her.

"You were close with him at one point?" she asked as she walked away from the door.

"In a way, he was my closest friend," I answered.

She smiled before answering my previous question. "Your stroke managed to cause enough pain in order to cause him to get off of you, but it did not cause for any serious injuries to form."

I took a sigh of relief. It was short lived by the thought of being in there whenever Gale would be interrogated tomorrow.

"If you are fearing tomorrow," Naneth began, "the worst that could transpire would be for your grandfather to lose his temper."

"What happens when he does?" I asked.

"He reveals a side of him that he tends to keep hidden," she answered before changing subjects. "Katniss, I would advise you to be prepared. Thranduil knew of your need when you fled from Minas Tirith. He may be planning to take you somewhere to know of your position for the coming war in Panem."

"Where would he take me?" I asked.

"I rather not say," she answered.

"He told you about what he wants to do?" I asked nearly getting angry.

"I agreed with him," she answered catching the hints of my anger.

"I have been told that I would need to make a decision about since Ada started suspecting that it would happen months ago. I fled because Ada wanted me to come here, but I don't know why."

"I could make my own guesses based on the length of the time I had known your father," Naneth answered.

"What would have been his reasons?" I asked.

"I would first guess that he did not wish for you to fight; however, it wouldn't be all too unlikely that he wanted you to make your choice without the pressure from others."

"Wouldn't you want me to fight?" I asked.

Naneth sighed giving hints of confliction about the subject. "As the Captain of the Guards, I would want you to fight and bring justice to what has been done. As your mother, I don't want you to fight."

"Wouldn't Ada have the same concerns as you?" I asked.

Naneth smiled before continuing, "They are the same concerns, but they spawn from him as the Prince of this realm and as your father."

"Is Prim fine?" I asked wanting to bring some closure to some of my concerns.

"She is afraid," Naneth became before I cut her off.

"Reasonably," I answered.

"But she is well and out of danger," Naneth answered before clutching her waist falling to the ground.

"Naneth," I screamed rushing to her side.

"Your father," she answered.

"You said so yourself that they wouldn't kill him," I said.

"No," she answered. "They are not killing him just torturing him."

"It might be meant to try to get to me," I answered.

"Perhaps," she answered.


	26. Chapter 26: King Thranduil

Chapter 26: King Thranduil

I watched as Grandfather stared off into the distance beside the steps that would lead up to his throne. The throne room consisted of a stone floor and stone walls where several guards were standing upon. Scattered along the ledge where stone pillars made to look like trees.

Grandfather and I in succinct turned to watch Naneth lead Gale in with multiple guards trailing behind her. When they made it to the stone circle, Grandfather dismissed both guards leaving just Gale, Naneth, Grandfather and myself.

"How do really treat people who come here?' Gale hissed struggling as Naneth glided over to me. "A coward brings a man in chains before him."

"Only the ones I find bothersome," Grandfather answered with a harsh tone adding to the overall coldness that he had.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you are a coward," Gale rebutted.

"Gale, don't," I said with a hint of warning to my voice. I was too late. At that moment Grandfather had pulled out his sword pinning it against Gale's neck.

"Careful of what you speak, boy," Grandfather addressed him. "You have yet seen a battle, yet you thirst for one. I have seen pure utter destruction under either side."

"Does Grandfather feel threatened?" I asked Naneth.

"No," she answered, "you will know." I turned my attention back towards Grandfather waiting for something to happen as he pulled away.

"How many have you killed?" Gale sneered.

"How much blood do you thirst for?" Grandfather asked circling him. "You wish to decimate an entire city including the innocents. I had heard of your stunt against my Captain of the Guards, whose child you were pursuing in the woods. I had noticed the way you hated all that you saw when you entered my halls."

"Your people have stood by and done nothing while the people of Panem are murdered and oppressed," Gale answered as though he had long considered this question anticipating it. "For over seventy years we have lived this way, and yet you never helped us. You never showed yourself."

"Panem was a name but only as of twilight yesterday did I know of it," Grandfather answered. "You accuse that I neglected the pleas for help from your people when I never received summons from them. At the same time as your pitiful rebellion those years ago, a threat was rising in the shadows. A threat that only the elves remember who survived those times eons ago. My kin remained in their woods, their halls, and seldom traveled far from them. Years passed, and the shadow grew. It was but five years ago that the I inhabitants of Middle Earth fought it. Tell me now, do I have a clear enough justification for you?"

Gale was left speechless at Grandfather's justification. I watched as Gale moved his head to keep from having to look at him. Grandfather cleared his throat trying to tell Gale to answer his question.

"Answer his question," Naneth ordered glaring him in the eye.

"I do not need to justify myself to you," Gale spat at her.

"Taking your hate out on the people of this realm will do yourself no favors," she answered her voice study, head erect, and shoulders squared.

"Do not antagonize my Captain of the Guards," Grandfather roared.

"Are you married to the elf the Capitol has in custody?" Gale then asked.

"He is my husband," Naneth answered.

"The Capitol will torture him, kill him," Gale started. "I know about your other daughter. I helped take care of her with Katniss. They will harm her after they are finished with your husband."

Naneth twirled her knife out at his attempt to get a rise out of her and Grandfather. Grandfather stepped in front of her with his hand stretched out to stop her.

"You will not speak of such a fate for my son and granddaughter," Grandfather growled in anger leaving Gale dumbfounded. He raised his hand to summon the remaining guards at the entrance. "I am a patient, and I can wait for you to answer my questions without depriving yourself to lunacy." The guards pulled Gale to his feet and marched him back to the dungeons.

"You are not surprised by his behavior?' Grandfather asked me as Naneth left heading towards the gates.

"No," I answered. "Before," I stopped myself trying to find the right word.

"No need to speak of those deplorable contests, "Grandfather finished to urge me to continue going on.

"He spoke of the two of us running away with his mother, brothers, and sister and my adoptive mother and Prim," I answered. "He is bitter given the situation we were raised under."

"And of his father?" Grandfather asked.

"Died the same time my adoptive father died," I answered.

"I know that you were cynical of me when your father revealed his full heritage to you," Grandfather continued. "Tell me, the conflict, who do you blame?"

"What?"

"To right the injustices, would you take it out on the Capitol?" he asked.

"Not everyone," I answered.

"Go on," he answered.

"The majority of the people are clueless to the real meaning behind these games and what they are used for," I answered.

"Who would you strike then?" he asked.

"The leaders," I answered.

"Come," Grandfather beckoned me leading me somewhere.

He stretched out his arm allowing me to take hold of it. I followed beside him as we wandered through the multitude of caverns. My head swarmed trying to gain ground for where we were going. At first, there was a multitude of elves that seemed to thin out as we moved deeper into the caverns.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Someplace where we would not be overheard," was all he answered in his usual tone of voice.

"Where is that?" I asked.

"You will know when we get there," he answered with a tone in his voice that suggested that he didn't want any more questions from me.

We arrived at a ledge that overlooked a gorge. A thick wall of rock met an overhang that covered the ridge where we stood. There was a break in the wall exposing a view of a large single mountain top.

"What is that?" I asked pointing to the mountain.

"Erebor," Grandfather answered gazing toward if with malcontent. "Surely your father had spoken of it?"

"He did," I answered, "including some battle that had taken place there. The Battle of Five Armies, I think."

"Your friend seemed to have a fairly straight moral compass," Grandfather continued changing the subject. I caught the apparent sarcasm in his words. "Quite a catch."

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering if he went off the deep end.

"Surely you had seen the way he looked at you?" Grandfather asked only receiving a head shake from me. "You looked on oblivious as he tried to get your attention last night as I arrived into your quarters."

"I would have thought he would have gotten over it," I remarked.

"Over what?" Grandfather narrowed his eyes at me.

"It doesn't matter," I answered.

"What happened?" he asked lowering his voice in a threatening tone.

"Several months ago, it doesn't matter why, I was visiting where I was raised, and Gale kissed me," I answered breathing the last words. "It still doesn't matter. Gale will figure out that I am your granddaughter, and it would dissolve anything he thinks he feels for me."

"You are that certain?" he asked.

"Positive," I answered meeting his gaze.

"You are a brave elfling, which will transcend when you become an elleth. Do not be so reckless with it."

"Why am I here?" I asked him.

"There are things which I would rather discuss with you in private," he answered cooly leaving me clueless.

"Which are?" I asked.

"The coming war in Panem which you may yet take part in," he answered.

"You sound uncertain about whether or not I fight in it," I mocked him.

"I marvel that you have yet to see how similar you are to me in regards to our tempers," he growled with his voice becoming more irritated. "I would consider yourself fortunate that I have yet done anything about it."

"That is because?" I asked.

"You are both my granddaughter and an elfling," he answered. "The same bitterness your friend has resides in you also though it does not run as deeply as his. If you do not find the reason why it is that way, it will consume you as it is starting to do with your friend."

"I am not bitter," I exclaimed.

"No you are not, but there are seeds of it inside of you," he corrected. "You are somewhat resentful of me. Given what I had heard of Snow, I do not blame you."

"How have you heard of him?" I asked.

"The bond between your mother and father is different than between an elfling and their parents," was all he answered. "During the past year, your mother opened up to me and told me most of what she and your father would discuss."

"Such as?" I asked.

"You, your sister, the threat of war," he answered before changing subjects. "Your mother spoke of having you converse with the prisoner last night after he had been deposited back in his cell. I will grant you your request given that your mother will be watching if the need shall arise."

"When will I talk with him?" I asked.

"At twilight," he answered, "when your mother will be returning from her duties in the woods."

"That isn't all," I observed as he made no move to either dismiss me or to lead me back.

"No it wasn't," he answered. "I suspect that someone from this rebellion will come soon to negotiate Gale's release. There, they may attempt to persuade you to return with them. There are things I wish to warn you about should you choose to go with them. In two days time, you will meet me at the entrance of my halls."

"Where are we going?" I asked him wondering why he would have me travel somewhere so soon from when I was arriving.

"I wish to show you something," he answered. "Something that has been kept in the Dead Marshes since the first War against Sauron that resulted in his temporary downfall."

"You fought there?" I asked him.

"Whom did you think told your father of those tales?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

In a sour attempt to change the subject I then asked, "What should I bring with me?"

"No doubt your mother will help you choose appropriate attire for you to wear," he answered.

"She knows about it?" I asked.

"It had been partially her idea," he answered. "However, I would advise that you bring some sort of weapon with you."

"Is that all you wanted to speak with me about?" I asked.

"Come, I will lead you back," Grandfather answered in response to my question.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter and the next one will be longer.


	27. Chapter 27: Lessons from the Past

Chapter 27: Lessons from the Past

Naneth stood on the ledge that overlooked the area where Gale's cell was located. After Grandfather had lead me to the hallways were my rooms were located, my sister visited me. She and I discussed things about Ada sharing stories, and I included ones about Prim. Later Calanon walked in deciding to help me with my elvish as he and I made the agreement during breakfast that morning. Naneth came to my rooms whenever it was supper time leading me back to the dining hall. She and I then left as soon as supper was finished to get this out of the way. Before I descended, she took ahold of my shoulder.

"Iell," she warned, "if anything happens-"

"I will rush back to you," I finished her statement."

"Be careful," she finished.

"Naneth, Gale wouldn't do anything to me," I protested against her precautions.

"Just in case," she said handing me one of her daggers before she urged me as I walked down to the cell.

I kept my footing within precision, so I didn't fall like an idiot. The rushing of the stream muffled the sound of my descent. I kept my skirts lifted slightly above my ankles to decrease the chances that I would fall into the river.

Gale was slouched against the wall of his cell facing towards me. As I took the last step, I let go of the skirts and cleared my throat getting Gale to look up at me. His eyes narrowed as he met my gaze.

"Surprised your grandfather let you down here without guards," Gale mocked.

"Good evening to you too," I answered.

"You always hated being underground," Gale continued, "ironically you were born underground."

"You know the King's Halls are not like the mines in District Twelve," I answered him.

"I don't see any difference," Gale continued.

"Enough," I barked to get him to stop.

"Sad," Gale scoffed, "I thought I like you, but you are just the granddaughter of a king."

"Does that make me any less?" I asked narrowing my own eyes.

Gale remained silent contemplating my question. I stared him down to pressure a response from him. However, he looked anywhere but my eyes.

"You were not raised by them," Gale answered.

"Why does that make a difference?" I asked before elaborating. "You had just said before that, my heritage defines me; however, you just said I am not them because I was raised by them."

"You are not your parents or grandfather; that is what makes you not like them, but you are still related to him."

"Yet you miss that my grandfather and I both have the same temper," I rebutted. Gale squirmed in his seat at my comment.

"You know Thirteen will come for me," Gale taunted not wanting to broach that subject.

"You will not leave without some conditions," I answered.

"The worst he could do to me is forbid me from returning," Gale remarked.

"Given you had threatened to force me into something in his realm."

"Has your grandfather talked to you of fighting yet?"

"No," I answered wanting to fish out his motives.

"Good," he answered flashing a smirk of victory.

"I have not decided to either," I ended the statement causing him to narrow his eyes.

"You are undecided?" Gale asked before going on a tangent about everything the Capitol has done. I sat on one of the stairs waiting for him to finish smoothing out my skirts. "Why are you undecided?" This was more of a snarl.

"I have had more on my mind," I answered.

"Your escape," he stated.

"It has proven successful considering I am here outside Panem's borders. It was your plan, whatever it was, that failed because you are locked in a cell pushing me further away from your cause."

"You sound just like your grandfather," Gale hissed.

"If you had told me that years ago, I would have spit in your face," I stated, "yet I am fine with that after everything I had been through and seen."

"You have changed," Gale stated. "You seem to model yourself after your grandfather. He is no better than Snow." That hit a nerve.

"And whoever takes Snow's place if the rebellion is successful, would they be any better than him?"

"It won't happen," Gale answered.

"I guess there is nothing I have to say to you," I answered standing up to leave.

"Wait," Gale yelled causing me to face him. "You never heard what happened to Twelve?"

"What happened?" I asked.

"After your stunt in the arena," Gale started, "Snow sent a fleet to firebomb Twelve."

"Twelve no longer exists?" I asked. Gale nodded in confirmation.

With my elven agility, I ran back to Naneth who had been joined by Grandfather. He stood there solemn trying to calculate how to respond to me. Naneth, on the other hand, gave me reassurance over what had happened.

"I do not need you to defend my honor as King of this realm," Grandfather answered.

"It wasn't to defend your honor," I answered point blank.

"Yet you still stared defending it whenever he said Snow and I were the same."

"Gale was implying that I was no better than Snow," I argued. "If nothing else, I was defending my honor."

"Sometimes to defend one's honor is silence," he answered.

"If I remained silent, Gale would have taken it was a sign of victory."

"That is when you rise above him and show that you are not like him," Grandfather clarified.

"How much have you heard?" I asked.

"Enough," he answered. "The last thing I have to say to you before we leave is this: when the envoy from Thirteen arrives, your choice must be made."

"If it isn't," I asked.

"They will make it for you," Naneth answered.

"Why are you taking me to the Dead Marshes?" I asked.

"As I had most likely said before, to show you something," he answered.

"To show me what?" I asked.

"In time," he answered. "There is something I must look into." He gave a gentle bow and left going somewhere.

"Katniss," Naneth said, "don't be harsh on your grandfather. Going to the Dead Marshes is something that will be difficult to him."

"Why is it called the Dead Marshes?" I asked her as we walked in the direction of her quarters.

"It is littered with the corpses of fallen elves and men."

"Wouldn't the bodies of decomposed by now?" I asked her.

"There seems to be a force keeping them from deteriorating," she answered as most of the color flushed from her face.

I sat on one of the couches in her quarters as she tended to the fire. I leaned forward trying to figure out what had happened. Naneth walked around the main room collecting bit and pieces of maps putting them away.

"Where were you today?" I asked her.

"Enemies were hiding in our woods. I was sent with some guards to destroy their camp."

"What does Grandfather want to show me?" I asked her then.

"The dangers that come because of war," Naneth answered placing the final map in her place.

"Naneth, there was something Gale had said that concerns me," I stated as she sat down next to me on the couch.

"The part about Thirteen coming for his aid?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"What of it?" she then asked.

"Just so many questions," I answered. "I remember what you had said about them making a choice for me."

"Your grandfather would leave with you earlier than planned if they intend to arrive that soon," she answered.

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"I am his Captain of the Guard," she answered raising her eyebrow. "Such things would not surprise me."

"What if?" I asked before being cut off by her.

"I will discuss such matters with you when they arise," she answered. "There is not much you should fear for, your grandfather would be with you."

For the rest of the night, she and I discussed more trivial matters. She spoke of some of the exploits Ada and her went through. I soon found myself at ease discussing certain aspects of my life that I could remember. It felt unfamiliar. Usually, I would bring these things to Gale, but I would be met with more hostility given the tension between the two of us.

During our discourse, she taught me some new words in elvish including the word Nana the elven word for 'mom' or 'mommy.' I let off my chest about the enmity between Ada and I when I first met him. Nana laughed about it since she was neither surprised nor was she furious about it. After I had met Grandfather, I understood why Ada was the same way about it.

I remembered riding towards Mirkwood from Edoras and my dilemma about Thranduil, my grandfather. I worried about the type of king he was. I had only seen snippets of it from the way Gale was interrogated. Now Gale was just aggravating the situation because of his comparison of Grandfather to Snow. I remember seeing at times Snow's own granddaughter. She stood behind him in the stands of both Tribute's Parades.

I started wondering if she ever stood in the same place I had. Does she even know about what her grandfather has done? Has she ever seen him as President Snow or as grandfather alone? Is just one in the sea of innocents that live in the Capitol? Surely she knows nothing of what goes on outside of the Capitol?

"Katniss," Nana hollered with some degree of frustration.

"What?" I asked startled.

"I have been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes," she answered. "It had appeared that you were in deep thought."

"It is nothing," I answered to wanting to talk about it.

"If you want to cease your turmoil," she started, "you need to speak of it."

"It is nothing," I continued. Nana caught on to it and didn't bring it up again.

"I must leave you," she said.

"Why?"

"I have to attend to my duties as Captain of the Guards."

Nana left the room. As I had left, I ran into Calanon as I left Nana's room. We spent the rest of the night roaming around the halls. There wasn't much for him to show me besides where the kitchens were. He then decided to lead me outside to show me around the grounds without heading into the forest.

"What is that up ahead?" I asked pointed out a bridge-like structure with guards patrolling on top.

"That is one of the water gates," he answered before pointing out some of the details such as the lever that opens and closes the gate underneath.

"How effective is it?" I asked him.

"Very," he answered before hiding a small smirk. "Nervous about your trip with Grandfather tomorrow?"

"Calanon," I warned dropping my voice.

"I harbor no ill feelings about it," he continued.

"I have heard of the terrain," I answered.

"When do you depart?" he asked sitting on the stone ledge where we were standing on.

"Tomorrow at twilight," I answered. "Does Grandfather have a plan in place in case Thirteen decides to show up when we are gone?"

"Grandfather most likely would have already considered a course of action," Calanon continued. "Nana would welcome them in his place since she is both his Captain of the Guard and wife of his son, our father."

We spoke as the sun finished rising over the horizon. He and I then reentered the halls for breakfast. Grandfather was sitting in his seat reading over a letter in his hands. Calanon and I sat next to each other sitting on Grandfather's right-hand side. Nana and Itariell sat on the left side. During the whole of breakfast, Grandfather only raised his face to give me a look. Nana and Itariell left as soon as breakfast was over. Calanon and I moved to do the same; however, Grandfather stopped me.

"Katniss, would you do me the favor to meet me in my chambers in a few moments," he asked as Calanon stood in the doorway.

"I will make sure she makes it, Grandfather," Calanon addressed him.

"I will be there," I answered following my brother's words.

"Good," he answered.

Calanon and I left the room leaving Grandfather be. Calanon and I walked through some of the hallways wasting some time before I had to speak with Grandfather.

"What happened?" I asked Calanon.

"I wouldn't know," he answered. I started remembering my dilemma concerning Snow's granddaughter.

"Have you ever seen Grandfather act like a king?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't know what you would mean," he stated.

"Does he act differently when he is around you and Itariell then he does when he is around the other elves?" I clarified my statements.

"He tends to be more patient and gentle around us," Calanon answered. I started feeling dread about that replied. In that sense, Snow and he are the same. That was before he finished that statement. "However, he started getting more serious with me, and it was similar to the way he would treat his subjects. The way he handled your friend, is only when he is furious."

"Understandable," I interjected.

"Come," he urged, "Grandfather does not appreciate us being tardy when he wishes to speak concerning something."

Calanon rushed me towards Grandfather's chambers. There was a staircase that led to an open cavern-like room. The room was sparse with only a few pieces of furniture. Quite ironically unlike what I would expect for a king. There was a pool of water collected. On a tray was a bottle with several glasses. There was a door arch that led to another room. Grandfather stood against a wall with a view of the rest of the hall.

"What did you wish to speak with me?" I asked him as he turned around.

"Read this," he ordered as he handed me the letter from earlier.

I took the letter and started reading through it. It was Thirteen, more specifically from President Coin. Some of the content was something that wouldn't surprise me. Gale's release, taking me with them, and some other things that had started making sense. When I finished, I handed it back to him.

"Not surprised by things she is demanding," I answered him. "You wouldn't let me leave?"

"Unless you desire to fight in this war," he answered. "I will allow your friend to leave given that he wouldn't come back."

"I thought she was out of line demanding that I came with her," I continued.

"That she is," Grandfather continued.

"If I was a mortal like them would you hand me over?" I then asked.

"No," he answered. "I doubt that this President Coin had ever fought a war. I have struggled in multiple ones."

"I don't know what prompted that question," I started apologizing.

"Do not dwell on it," he argued. "Given your upbringing thus far, it is understandable."

"When is she going to arrive?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," he answered, "she is camped right outside the entrance from which you entered. I made the decision to be leaving this night from the eastern side and heading due south. I had already spoken with my Captain of the Guards concerning this."

"And if they ask for me?" I then asked him.

"I have no doubts she will tell them the truth," he answered. "She, herself, saw the contents of that letter."

"Is there anything else that has changed?" I then asked.

"No," he answered. "I will preface this: this journey shall not be a long one, and we shall return within two moons."

"Why are we going there?" I asked.

"To prepare you for what is to expect should you choose to fight," was all he answered before dismissing me.

I walked out and hid within my chambers for the duration of the day. I kept thinking of what I should do; there was some little time before I would have to give my answerer. I paced back in forth trying to decide on what I should do. Nana walked in followed by Itariell sometime that was mid-afternoon.

She helped pick out a pair of black leggings with a soft brown tunic to go over it. I then grabbed a very pale green coat to wear over it. I left my hair down as Itariell grabbed a quiver with a bow to headed out of the room to take them to the stable hands.

"Be careful," Nana said as I laced up my boots, "this journey isn't going to be an easy one."

"I will," I answered her as I finished. "Don't be too harsh on Coin tomorrow morning."

"It will be I who explains these things to her," Nana agreed, "but it is something that Icould not guarantee."

"You are angry," I observed.

"Very much," she answered, "it is something that is out of her jurisdiction to do. She hath no authority here over than as a representative of her cause. Release our prisoner to her is something that your grandfather would be willing to come to terms with, but allowing you to leave with her." Nana stopped not daring to finish her statement.

"If I do leave, then will Grandfather appoint a guard for me?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered. "I wouldn't trust you by yourself with her."

Before I could ask anything else, Nana dragged me to the dining hall where Calanon, Itariell, and Grandfather were waiting. It was different to not see Grandfather in his robes but in a plain black tunic. A single circlet decorated his brow. All of his other clothing was dark.

"Grandfather," I greeted him as I took my seat next to Calanon. In response, he gave me a gentle nod of the head.

Dinner passed by in silence before the first words were spoken by him. He was laying out his expectations to Calanon and Itariell on how to act when we were gone. Both gave their word to act accordingly before he rose and bid me to do the same.

I followed him down to the grand entrance to the hall dreading that the next time I pass through them, my decision would have to be made. A large elk stood there saddled. One of the elves handed me my quiver and bow. I placed them on as Grandfather placed his sword around his hip. Silently, Grandfather lifted me up onto the elk before he mounted in front of me. At his command, I wrapped my arms around his waist.

Then with a tremendous kick, Grandfather urged the elk forward. Springing to life, the elk charged through the forest turning to the east once we crossed the river. Never of us spoke much until we left the woods entirely.

"Which way now?" I asked him once we had emerged from the line of trees.

"As I had said before, we head south," he answered spurring the elk in that direction. It wasn't until we were a few miles into the journey when we started conversing more.

"I had noticed that you had been taking an interest in your brother," he said.

"He reminds me much of Ada," I answered his statement.

"So he does," Grandfather agreed. "I wouldn't be too far off as to suggest that Itariell is very much similar to your other sister Primrose?"

"She is," I answered. I guessed that is why I didn't spend as much time with her not wanting to be reminded of Prim should anything happen to her.

"You would be relieved to know, no ill thing hath befallen your father since your mother's episode the past two moons ago," Grandfather said.

"That is good," I answered.

"Katniss," Grandfather started, "what you will see in the Dead Marshes will not be what you will see in this coming war, but it would be good to prepare you for it by what is there."

"What is there?" I asked.

"You shall see in time," he answered allowing a little hint of fear to creep into his voice.

"You are afraid," I stated receiving silence for my words before he spoke again.

"That I am," he answered. "The battle fought there was one of the worst known to the eldar. My father, Oropher, was reckless when he decided to fight there."

"How many of this men died there?" I asked him.

"A vast majority," he answered. "I was among the few that survived it."

"Has Ada ever fought in it?" I asked him

"This was long before your father was ever a living thing in this world," Grandfather answered.

I did not speak another word as Grandfather rode on. It was for another few hours when I started to notice something. There was a distinct chill in the air that hid something even more sinister. We had arrived at the marsh. Nothing felt alive.

"I feel it too," Grandfather said as he brought the elk to a stop. He dismounted before helping me. The ground was softer then I felt comfortable with. The elk remained where it stood as we ventured deeper into the marsh.

Large spokes of fire burned along a path. I trailed behind Grandfather as he and I maneuvered through the marsh. I kept my head up and focused ahead.

"Look into the water," Grandfather ordered.

I did as he told me to do. I then screamed at what I saw. The water was littered with pale, bodies of elves and men. The elves armor was in bright colors that reminded me of spring. Weapons were scattered around them. Grandfather wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me from the water's edge.

"Did you know any of them?" I asked him as his arm unraveled from around me.

"I knew some of them," he answered. "However, it was them that I mainly mourned."

"Oropher?" I asked realizing that he had died here.

"That is what I wished to show you," Grandfather answered. He then led me further into the marshes until we found a larger grave. Inside the grave, there was an elf. His long hair was tied at the base of his neck. The armor still had the stains of blood from the previous battle. His eyes were closed. The hands wrapped around the hilt of a sword that rested over his stomach. "My father," Grandfather said as he tightened his hand around the hilt of his sword.

"What happened here?" I asked him.

"During the end of the Second Age, several thousand years ago, Mordor was massing an attack against Gondor and the realms of the eldar. My father decided to attack Mordor from this way."

"The battle went terribly wrong," I continued.

"That it did," Grandfather answered. "My father died during the assault, and I became king. Katniss, you have asked me why I brought you here. This is why: I know the impact of war. I doubt neither Snow nor Coin has themselves fought in a war. I recall almost every move I had made during this entire battle."

I started to piece together why he had brought me here. All around I saw destruction, death, and carnage.

"You brought me here to show me what will happen in war?" I asked him. He nodded his head before ushering me back towards his elk.


	28. Chapter 28: Decisions

Chapter 28: Decisions

Grandfather led me back through the marshes to where his elk was standing. I started making sense of him after being here. He tended to be cold in several ways; however, it came because of what had happened here thousands of years ago.

I hoisted myself onto the elk while Grandfather surveyed the land one last time before mounting in front of me. He urged his elk, and we galloped across the plains.

"Grandfather, what will happen when I return?" I asked him.

"You will have to make your choice," he answered in the same cold demeanor that I had gotten used to.

"I still don't know what I should do," I interjected.

"I can only bide you a little time," Grandfather answered. "You cannot escape this."

"I know, but I don't also want to be manipulated into fighting."

"You won't be," Grandfather answered. "It is not in your nature to allow that."

I didn't bother arguing with him on that point. Instead, I focused on what was going to happen when we arrived back to Mirkwood. I assumed it would be nightfall when we came because I expected the envoy from Thirteen to be there. Grandfather and I had reached at the Dead Marshes around midday and remained there until around nightfall before we left. I expected the return journey to be faster since Grandfather was forcing the elk to move quicker.

I retreated to my thoughts trying to decide whether or not I should join this war. I couldn't forget what I had seen in the Dead Marshes. The corpses lying haphazardly in the murky water. My great-grandfather buried within the waterbed as though he still had a significant burden upon him. His knuckles clutching the hilt of his sword. A true testament of the utter and wasteless destruction that occurs during war. What was the benefit of the war? In contrast, I could see the bliss and peace that the inhabitants had thousands of years after this war and only a few years after the last one had ended. This was the benefit.

I started examining the life I had known in District Twelve. Starvation. Death, Fear. Defeat. I remembered seeing all of these in the other districts as well.

The moon was high enough in the sky whenever we arrived back at the border of Mirkwood. At the threshold of the entrance, Grandfather slid off before assisting me. I didn't understand why we were walking down the path in the forest.

"I assumed you would rather delay your meeting with the envoy," Grandfather answered as he let go of me.

"Thanks," I answered under my breath.

Grandfather took hold of the reins and started leading the elk through the path. My hands grasped the bridle to ensure that I didn't end up getting lost. When we had made it within a few miles, several members of the elven guard led by Nana. I stood by the elk as Grandfather and Nana exchanged a few words in elvish. There was something about Nana that made me think that she was worried about something. Grandfather gave a signal with a wave of his hand allowing the guard to separate as he led his elk through the group.

I marched next to Nana as we traversed through the forest. When I had moved to walk next to her, she had given me a look. I only returned it suggesting that I didn't want to talk about it.

We soon arrived at the gates as the two guards stood at attention. Nana moved to stand in front of one of the pillars as the rest of the guard entered the halls while I continued to follow behind Grandfather. The guard was dismissed, and I followed Grandfather towards the wing where most of our bedrooms were located.

"Do not trouble yourself with the past," Grandfather said as we turned to enter the hallway.

"What?" I asked.

"I could tell that you still dwelled on what you had seen," he answered."

"I was trying to make my decision," I answered.

"As I had told you, I would give you some time before your choice would have to been made," Grandfather answered as we arrived at the doors that led to my room.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked him. "I am going to be asked over and over again tomorrow."

"I shall post a guard outside your chambers come tomorrow after I greet the envoy in person," Grandfather answered as I opened the doors to my rooms. "Katniss, I would not fear such things until tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," I answered him as he closed the door. I took a deep breath before turning to walk down the hallway that connected my bedroom and bathroom to the living room. I went into my bedroom to choose one of the dresses from the wardrobe. The skirt and bodice of the dress I picked was a silvery color that was made a delicate fabric. The sleeves were a deep red that would billow around my arms and were of a more substantial material.

I carried the dress to the bathroom where I hung it on one of the changing screens. I ripped the clothes from earlier off and bathed in a bath Nana must have had drawn for me. Afterward, I dried off and changed into the dress. I decided to tie back the top part of my hair back exposing my pointed ears. I found myself at a loss for words since I realized I hadn't been thinking about something like that for the past few months. I then walked back into the living room to watch as a servant set a plate down with some food and a pitcher filled with water.

"Thank you," I said as she bowed her head.

"Your mother requested this," she answered as she left the room.

I then filled one of the glasses with the water and took a sip when the door opened as Calanon entered the room. He seemed to be more agitated than when we had left the realm.

"What happened?" I asked him as he poured himself another glass of water.

"Our guests have been somewhat bothersome," Calanon answered. "Their leader was among the envoy, and she kept asking where you were."

"What did you tell her?" I asked setting the glass back down on the table.

"I would reply that Grandfather had taken you on a journey and that you would be returning soon," Calanon answered.

"What did she do afterward?" I asked him.

"She would them ask where you had gone," Calanon answered starting to pace.

"I assume that you came here about something else," I continued.

"That I did," Calanon answered, "I came to warn you that you should have your decision made concerning this issue. President Coin seems to be dogmatic about what you want to do."

"Grandfather promised to buy me some time," I answered him.

"Sister," Calanon addressed me, "you will be asked about this come tomorrow morning when the envoy meets with Grandfather."

"I didn't think that I would have to attend," I answered him.

"Grandfather only will allow us to attend when the introductions are made, and then he will dismiss Itariell because she tis not old enough."

"I thought you and I are considered to be little children to the other elves," I said voicing a concern I had.

"We are, but around our age, there is enough mental development to where we could handle it," Calanon answered.

"Who was in the envoy?" I asked him.

"She brought one of her generals," Calanon started, "I recall his name being Boggs. There was another man, Finnick I think."

"He gave me a head start before Thirteen came after me," I interrupted.

"Grandfather would most likely give him his gratitude. There were two others. Plutarch Heavensbee."

"I would have thought he would be on the opposite side of this war."

"There was a fourth man, a Haymitch Abernathy," Calanon finished.

"I would lock up your wine," I remarked.

"The strange thing was that we tried to offer them some wine, but Coin made them refuse," Calanon answered.

"I wonder how Haymitch is surviving?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oddly enough, Haymitch has also been asking for you," Calanon remarked.

"Figures," I answered, "I told him of my father's plan, and he called the shot for Finnick to let me go."

"Grandfather would be posting the guard in front of your chambers tomorrow, and I believe he is hovering somewhere near the dungeons lecturing out our prisoner only a few moments ago when I was coming to speak to you," Calanon answered.

"I think I should speak with him," I said catching Calanon's drift.

Calanon held the door open for me as we both left the room going in opposite directions when we made it to the entrance to the hall. Calanon turned to go his own room while I traveled to the dungeons. The guards paid me no attention as I stood beside the path that would have led down to the cells. I could hear Haymitch as he was yelling at Gale for his stupidity concerning his actions over the previous days.

I waited for a good ten minutes before Haymitch turned to travel back up the stairs. Our eyes met as he was about ten feet from reaching the surface. It took him a moment before he recognized who I was.

"Well sweetheart," he addressed me, "never thought you would voluntarily wear something that nice. Every young man in the damned Capitol would be fighting to get a shot with you."

I then rushed up to him giving him an embrace before letting go. "Thank you," I said as I let go.

"I do have a message from your father," Haymitch said. "Spoke with him offering him help to escape with your sister. He turned it down instead wanted me to buy you some time before Thirteen set on your trail."

"What did he want me to know?"

"He wanted me to tell you that whether you choose to fight in this war or not, he would think no more or no less of you for whichever position you choose."

"Sounds about right," I answered him.

"This is where you were born?" he asked indicating he was talking about outside. "Nice home. Guess the family outings were fun out in the woods."

"Helps when your mother is the Captain of the Guards, and your father is a seasoned warrior."

"Seems I didn't have to do much to help you. Gave us a pretty good chase."

"Gale told me," I interrupted.

"I told Thirteen that you were going west," Haymitch continued. "The most your dad told me was that you would be heading north."

"How long did they go down that rabbit trail?" I asked.

"They were one it for about two days before we learned that the Capitol declared that you had crossed the northern border."

"Did the Capitol know where I was?" I asked him.

"Based on the intel we got from the Capitol, you would have been a good hundred feet from the border. They were looking for a place to get you, but you crossed the border before they were able to. Thirteen scanned the general area you could have been about a day after Capitol reported you were over the border."

"I doubt the would have found me," I answered. "I was within the forest near Gondor."

"Sweetheart, I know you elves are faster than mortals, but I doubt you made the full journey on your own."

"I had help for allies of my father," I answered him. "Then my mother helped me when I was within this forest."

"Yes, she met us this morning when we entered," Haymitch said. "Your father knows how to pick them. I had to keep myself from laughing when Coin tried to order her around. Your mother and siblings wouldn't tell any of us where you and King Thranduil ran off to."

"He wanted to show me something to offer a different perspective concerning my decision," I answered him.

"What did he show you?" Haymitch asked. "Coin suspected he did something to you."

"The king wouldn't have done anything to me since he is my grandfather," I answered him.

"You, the granddaughter of a king," Haymitch stated looking amused. "No wonder Gale is sore towards you."

"I tried to talk to him a few days ago, but he wouldn't listen. He got mad when I said that I hadn't made up my mind. Did anything happen after I shot the arrow in the arena?"

"Snow dispatch a fleet to firebomb Twelve. Your adoptive mother died in the attack, but a few got out. The Capitol managed to capture your lover,-"

"Don't," I interrupted, "I don't want to have to explain this to certain elves." Haymitch nodded showing that he understood what I had meant.

"Peeta was captured by the Capitol and so was Johanna Mason," Haymitch finished. "A couple others were taken such as Annie."

"How is Finnick holding up?" I asked feeling slightly concerned.

"He is fine for now, but I doubt that he can go on like this forever," Haymitch answered. "It is about time I head back before Coin starts looking for me. Doubt you would like to meet her without someone else there."

I nodded and walked back to my rooms to ponder what I had learned. My adoptive mother was dead. Peeta and Johanna were now prisoners in the Capitol. Ada and Prim were also still there. I paced within the main hall trying to decide what I should do. I felt sorry for Peeta knowing that I was the reason why he was now a prisoner.

A knock sounded at my door before I called for them to enter. Itariell entered the room. She wore a dress that was similar to mine, but it was more patterned than the dress that I was wearing. On her brow, she wore a crown that was silver and held a different one in her hands that was also silver.

"Nana wanted me to give this to you," she said handing it to me.

"Thank you," I told her.

"Are you going to leave to fight?" she asked.

"I haven't decided," I answered shortly. "Why? Are you worried?"

"It seems like you had just arrived," she answered, "I don't know if I can bear you leaving again. I had always wanted to know my sisters especially since I have grown up around a brother."

"I wouldn't be returning alone," I answered before adding in, "if I do leave."

"You would be bringing Primrose and Ada back?" she asked sounding excited.

"I would," I answered as I gazed on the crown before putting it on.

The door opened again as Itariell and I turned to see Calanon entered the room. He looked slightly frustrated until he saw Itariell in the room with me before he threw his shoulders back.

"There you are," he said to Itariell. "I had been looking all over for you."

"Why?" she asked.

"It is nearly time for us to meet Nana and Grandfather in his throne room," he answered.

"Already?" I asked.

"They can't do anything to you with Grandfather in the room with you," Calanon answered.

He opened the door as Itariell and I exited. We walked in a small cluster through the hallway and down the path to Grandfather's throne. I could see that he and Nana were already in the room waiting for us. She stood to the side of the throne with her hand resting on one of her daggers while Grandfather was reclining against his throne. The three of us hurried down the path to reach the circle.

I followed Calanon's lead and stood next to him as he stood to the right of Nana. Itariell then stood the right of me. Grandfather gazed on us for a second before looking straight ahead. It had seemed as though he didn't want to know what had happened. None of us had time to ask before he saw the envoy walking up the path.

Nana stiffened at the sight of their leader, Coin. She was tall and lanky with the appearances of an older woman. One of the men next to her was bulkier in size with darker skin, Boggs. Haymitch, Finnick, and Plutarch looked different dressed in the green jumpsuits that were identical to the ones Coin and Boggs were wearing.

"King Thranduil," Coin addressed him, "I graciously thank you for your hospitality towards us." There was something that I didn't trust about her. "I would have been quicker if your Captain had given us your location."

I snickered to myself as Grandfather interrupted her by saying, "As was per my orders." I caught Haymitch and Finnick also giggling to themselves as well.

"I am confused as to why you would keep to yourself when you were expecting us?" she asked.

"The matter of that is best to be left between my granddaughter and I," he answered leaving Coin confused. It took her a while before she had worked it out that I was his granddaughter. She chose then to ignore it.

"I would present to you one of my generals, General Boggs," she said hastily. "I do not doubt that you know of our current situation."

"That I do," he answered. "I know that two of your companions fought in those accursed games and other actively designed them."

"I have come here to negotiate the release of Gale Hawthorne," she then declared before adding, "and you turning over Katniss Everdeen."

Nana narrowed her eyebrows as Calanon looked down trying to stifle a laugh. I looked up to Grandfather. He retained a stoic expression.

"I will grant you the first part of the request when you depart," Grandfather said as he dismissed Itrariell. "However, you have no authority to command me to force my granddaughter to leave with you."

"Our people see her a symbol of the rebellion sir," Plutarch said stepping forward. "Our success could depend on her."

"I have known of what has been going on for several weeks now," Grandfather said. "I have faced the flames of war several times over my thousands of years. I know the cost. I know what happens. I leave this up to her."

The envoy remained silent. Calanon nudged me pointing with his head towards the entrance. I understood what he was telling me. The silence was then broken as Coin started arguing with Grandfather. Nana soon joined in as Calanon helped me to exit.

I quickly rushed back to my room to see two guards waiting for me. They stood to attention as I approached and stepped to the side. I opened the door and quickly shut it behind me.

I ran my hands through my hair after I took the crown off setting it on a table. I walked around trying to understand what was going on. It felt as though my warnings were an understatement of the truth. I kept taking deep breaths trying to calm down. I kept pacing as I mulled over everything I had saw and heard over the past few days.

I remembered the Dead Marshes. The fate that happened to Peeta and Johanna. The destruction that occurred in Thirteen. My adoptive mother's death. My importance in the upcoming rebellion.

I sat in one of the chairs mulling over what had happened throughout my escape to now. I weighed all the pros and cons of my decision. I kept fighting against a surge of justice that surrounded me. It could cause me to make an irrational decision.

There was a commotion outside my doors. I didn't care enough to find out what was going on, so I kept going over everything. Hours passed until the doors opened as Nana walked in.

"What happened?" I asked her as she sat in a chair in front of me.

"President Coin tried to come in to speak with you," she answered.

"Not surprised," I said. "As I was thinking, I kept finding that either way I choose, the future is uncertain."

"The future is an uncertain thing," she answered as she took my hands.

"I kept thinking that I needed to do this because of justice," I continued. "Each way I was thinking, I kept thinking that I needed to go through with this."

"I cannot stop you," she said. "If you wish to fight, I would take more than your grandfather's army to stop you."

"I will fight then," I said as Nana gave a little smile.

She then left the room briskly. At dinner that night, the envoy had known that I chose to fight with them for their cause. Grandfather spoke little with me to see if this was my decision or if I had been influenced by one of the envoy without his knowledge.


	29. Chapter 29: Guardian

Chapter 29: Guardian

I vanished into my bedroom that night pacing about trying to decide what would happen. Coin had a sickening sense of satisfaction after learning of my own choice. There was something off about her. I leaned against one of the walls staring off somewhere thinking about something when a knock banged against the room.

"Who is it?" I asked taking a shaky breath hoping it wasn't Coin. As I said it, I moved to where my weapons were displayed to ward Coin off should she be at the door.

"Haymitch," he answered as he opened the door giving me the chance to breathe. "Who did you think I was?"

"President Coin," I answered looking him in the eye.

"She too busy fighting against your grandfather," he answered swaggering towards one of the couches.

"What about?" I asked him as I sat across.

"Your grandfather wants to send an elf from his guard to go with you," Haymitch said. "Personally, I agree with him, but Coin doesn't want that."

"Sounds suspicious," I commented, "she could use all the help she could get. It is not like Grandfather is sending all of his guards. Why do you agree with him?"

"Sweetheart," Haymitch started, "you know from your experience in the games the servility of war."

"War is worse," I interrupted. "I have seen the devastation."

"How?" he asked.

"Grandfather took me to an old battleground he fought on," I answered. "I saw the tomb of my great-grandfather and the bodies abandoned on the ground."

"Sweetheart, the bodies would have broken down by now."

"There is something sinister preserving it. I could tell."

"Regardless you know what to expect. You cannot go this alone. Perhaps one of your own would help you navigate it better."

"I am certain that Grandfather would choose the one she would dislike the most," I answered. "My bets are on my mother." This earned a small chuckle for Haymitch before I started getting into what I had heard last night."I heard you yelling at Gale last night."

"He managed to piss off most, if not all, the elves here for the way he treated your mom and grampa. It could cause problems when we take him out."

"The elves would be more then glad to let him leave if it meant they would never see him again," I answered. "Were there any conditions to letting Gale leave?"

"He never returns," Haymitch answered.

"Wouldn't be much of a problem," I commented as I stood up. "There is something that has been bothering me."

"Shoot," Haymitch said.

"When did you tell Finnick about my father's plan for my escape?"

"Talked to him and the other victors that were in on it," Haymitch answered. "It was the night before the games, and we were meeting secretly. Pulled him over to the side and I told him everything."

"Why Finnick?" I asked.

"The morphlings would have been incompetent," Haymitch answered. "Some of the others it was debatable whether or not they would have survived. It would have been risky with Johanna. I was surprised Betee made it that far. Finnick would have been one of the few people that would have understood."

"Any word on her and Peeta?" I asked leaning back in my seat.

"They are in the Capitol," Haymitch answered. "That is all we know."

Haymitch was interrupted by a knock on the door. I stood up and walked towards it. I then opened the door seeing that Finnick was standing there.

"Come in," I said opening the door further allowing him in. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Haymitch," Finnick said as he walked in. I spied that he was carrying something with him. "I think you need to see this."

"What is it?" he asked.

"This has all of Thirteen outraged," Finnick said handing over to him.

"Here's your answered," Haymitch said towards me. "They are using him to avoid war."

"They have to realize Peeta is doing whatever he is doing to stay alive," I pointed out.

"Can never tell," he answered. "Would have to agree with you based on the looks of him."

Haymitch then tilted the screen showing Peeta. His blonde hair appeared to be well kept. He wore a white suit, and his skin was the same shade when I had last seen him. Everything seemed to be in order except the dark circles underneath his eyes.

"What have they done to him?" I asked.

"No doubt they tortured him," Finnick said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his shoulder. "Good thing you had already made your choice or else Coin would have used it against you."

"She knows?" I asked clenching my fists.

"She showed it to me," Finnick answered.

"What does Thirteen want to do?" I then asked.

"They are wanting his execution," Finnick answered.

"Is the Thranduil and Coin still arguin'?" Haymitch asked pouring himself a cup of water.

"Don't know," Finnick answered.

"My mother would now," I answered.

"Last I saw her," Haymitch answered, "she was hovering over Plutarch as he was speaking with Gale."

"The two of you should leave and go back to your rooms," I advised. "This would be a long conversation with her."

They left the room quickly. They were just out of the room when they ran into Nana. They exchanged a few words before she entered my room. She turned and silently closed the door.

"What did Plutarch say to Gale?" I asked her standing up from my chair.

"Master Heavensbee was giving him orders for when they depart," she answered rising an eyebrow. "Personally, I preferred the speech that your old mentor Master Abernathy gave him."

"You knew that I had met with him?" I asked.

"My child," she answered, "it is your business if whom you spend your time with."

"Nana," I addressed her, "why is Grandfather still arguing with Coin?"

"I have no doubt your old mentor spoke of what he thought the nature of the argument is-"

"He said that it had something to do with Grandfather sending some sort of guard with me when I leave."

"-however, there is more going within the background. Yes, your grandfather wishes to send a guard to go with you. In contrast, Coin desires for him to send more."

"Do you think Grandfather would go back on his word and keep me here?" I asked her.

"That remains unforeseen," she answered.

"Who was he considering?" I then asked.

"That as well remains unknown," she answered with a smile before wiping the smile off of her face. "Something is bothering you."

"Peeta," I answered.

"What of him?" she asked trying to hide a small smirk.

"Haymitch and Finnick showed me a picture of him," I started to explain. "They must have tortured him. Thirteen wants him dead because he was calling for a ceasefire."

"What signs did he show?" she asked standing up.

"There were dark circles underneath his eyes," I described to her. "However, I remember there was this look inside of his eyes. It reminded it me of...never mind."

"Iell, what was it you were reminded of?" she asked facing me with her hand resting on the hilt of her dagger.

"Ada would show the same sort of spark within his eyes whenever he was around Snow or someone of power," I explained. "It was a look of defiance if I ever saw one."

"I am not surprised that your father would not hide such a look," Nana said with a sigh, "but you must walk with caution during these times."

"I blame myself," I continued. "While I was wandering around in the wilderness, who knows what they were doing to Peeta, to Ada."

"I understand your concerns," Nana sympathized, "I have felt them for your father and sister. I know my husband, and he would not wish for me to wallow and worry for him. I would have ridden out to look for him if I could, but I have a duty here. In ways, I have blamed myself for your father's disappearance convinced he would be here if I were with him."

"If you have-"

"I know," she interrupted. "Things seem to be best this way whether you or I will it or not."

"What should I do then?" I asked. "Grandfather and Coin are arguing over if I should have a guardian or not, the people of District Thirteen want Peeta dead, and I am thoroughly defenseless in this situation."

"You could always change your mind," Nana answered. "Once this war is over, then your father and sister would return."

"I can't," I answered. "Based on the circumstances in which I was raised, you repay your debts to other people."

"You owe your father nothing," Nana spat glaring me in the eye. "Is there something deeper to why?"

"Haymitch had told me that he offered to help Ada and Prim get out of the Capitol," I started explaining. "Ada refused so that the chances increased for me getting here."

"Your father did what he had thought would best aid in your flight; however this would be a noble cause to fight."

"Is there really anything I could do?" I asked.

"This would be something you should inquire to your grandfather of," she answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"You require a more manipulative solution," she answered. "Your grandfather would have ended these negotiations at present at this time. You would find him in his chambers. I have some duties to attend to now."

"Give Gale my regards," I mumbled.

"I would hurry," she insisted. "Tomorrow is Mereth Nuin Giliath."

"The Feast of Starlight," I translated.

"Your grandfather has much to do to prepare for it," she answered as she disappeared around the corner.

I turned and walked briskly to Grandfather's chambers. I knocked alerting him to my presence before I heard him give consent to my entrance. I descended down the stairs as Grandfather stood with his back to me. He turned with general annoyance in his face.

"That bad?" I asked him.

"There is something that bothers you," he observed cutting out all of the pleasantries. I then told him of everything that had happened today and what Nana had said.

Grandfather had stood with the same stoic expression he usually had. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye as I explained the situation to him. He kept his gaze even and unwavering. When I finished, I looked back at him. He turned to the side contemplating something.

"Well?" I asked.

"You are sure that your friend had been tortured?" Grandfather asked. "You can never tell during times such of these."

"I am sure," I answered.

"I expected your father would do as such. I find myself neither surprised by it nor am I angry of it," he answered grasping the steam of a glass. "President Coin of Thirteen is formidable; however, you would have a harder time trying to convince her to deal out clemency towards your friends."

"What should I do then?" I asked.

"You could always choose to make conditions," he answered setting the glass back down.

"Grandfather," I spat at him.

"You are within my kingdom," he continued. "She is within no position to twist your conditions."

"It did not work with you," I snapped at him.

"Regardless, it still a worthy plan," he argued her. "Now go, I need to finish the preparations for tomorrow night."

"Do you know where Coin is?" I asked him.

"She would be nosing her way around my kingdom," he answered picking up some of the papers reading through them.

I walked out of the room and roamed around the halls trying to find Coin. The halls held a similar design of tunneled out passageways leading to rooms that were carved out of the rock. Large shafts in the ceilings allowed for natural light to stream into expansive rooms. I eventually found Coin watching the elves training in the training hall. I shuddered at the look of intrigue on her face as she watched in amusement. Plutarch stood next to her also watching in amusement.

"President Coin," I addressed her causing her to turn facing me.

"Katniss Everdeen," she greeted me in return, "I was admiring seeing your people during training."

"Quite incredible," Plutarch observed talking to me.

"I could tell," I answered cocking an eyebrow up. "I was looking for you."

"What for?" she asked. I took in her reaction trying to figure out what her game was.

"I wanted to speak with you," I answered her watching what I was saying.

"What is it?" she asked leaning against the banister.

"There was something that wasn't communicated well," I started locking my eyes with her. "When I decided to fight in your rebellion, there were some conditions that I wanted to make."

"What are they?" she asked staring me in the eye. I could see that she wasn't pleased to hear about it.

"First, Peeta and the other tributes, Johanna Mason and Annie Cresta will be rescued at the earliest opportunity. If and when Peeta is liberated, he will receive a full and unconditional pardon no punishment will be, and the same goes for the other tributes." I finished the first part of my condition waiting for her response.

She stared coldly at me before saying, "No."

"They are doing and saying whatever they can to stay alive because you left them in the arena," I raised my voice at her. All around the elve dropped what they were doing and watched my discussion with Coin.

"In thirteen, individuals do not make demands. They will be given a tribunal and given a fair judgment," she answered trying to remain calm.

"No," I hissed underneath my breath, "you will declare this to the entire population of District Thirteen and hold your government accountable, and I will announce it to all of my people tomorrow at the feast to hold myself accountable, or I will pull out of this war and remain here. The elves will think of me no differently."

Plutarch then started whispering in Coin's ear. I could hear the conversation. He wanted her to go through with this saying that it was worth the risk. She gave before asking, "Why not your father and sister? Surely you would want them also to be rescued?"

I looked up to another viewing balcony to see Grandfather standing there with his hands resting on the railing. He had a smirk on his face. I watched as he spoke with his body language that he wouldn't condemn nor condone either course of action. I then looked to Nana standing on the training floor giving me the same expression.

"If they are being kept in the same facilities as the other victors," I answered. "However, they may not be the best course of action. Snow would think I would want my father and sister to be rescued and would be planning on it. He wouldn't be considering that the other tributes would be rescued instead."

"Any other conditions?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Second, you will allow my grandfather to appoint a guardian from his guard to go with me as a means to ensure that I would return here when the war is after should I not die. And lastly, I kill Snow."

"Done," she answered with a hint of amusement at my final request. I could tell she wasn't pleased with my grandfather's provision being one of my conditions, but she couldn't do anything about it.

I then turned to leave her and Plutarch be as I navigated around the hallways leading away from the room. Grandfather stood in front of the passage that would have directed to the central passageways. I kept my head erect as I walked towards him.

"Well done," he said as he moved to the side as I passed.

"Grandfather," I said, "I hope you have already chosen who you are going to be sending with me."

"I had already chosen whom I wished when I had heard of the coming war," he answered as we walked beside me.

He stood on the outer side of the hallway with his hands held behind his back exposing the long sword. He wore a long black tunic with silver itching within the tunic itself with a pair of black leggings with dark leather boots. There was no crown on his head.

"Who?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow night," he answered. "You also demonstrated an important skill that is needed in war."

"Which is?" I asked.

"Knowing which battles need to be fought and when," he answered.

"You know that I would go after Ada and Prim if I had the chance," I said as we rounded a corner.

"As would I if I were in your position," he answered. "I know you have been blaming yourself for the coming war."

"It is my fault," I answered.

"You were but the spark in a fire," he answered. "A fire cannot be started if there is nothing to feed the flames. Things had been building over the past three-quarters of a century. It was only a matter of time before a spark sprung to something."

'Grandfather, I blame myself for the torture that is going on to the captured victors," I clarified.

"It is a move to maintain power," Grandfather said. "The people of Panem would naturally see these victors as people to look up to. They are being used to put down this war before it starts to cost them in military might, positions, power, and resources."

"Could their plan work?" I asked him.

"It could," Grandfather conceded, "however it would require for the citizens do not have much of a cause to fight. Given the circumstances, it would not work."

"What will happen to them then?" I asked as we went down the hallway that led to his room as well as mine.

"There is no way to tell," he answered. "Given most depraved rulers who have a thirst for power-"

Grandfather stopped there not wanting to go on. I understood what he was trying to say. They would be executed.

"Thank you," I said wanting to change the subject. "When are they leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow," he answered. "I only desired that would depart sooner. That morning, I wish to speak to you have something."

"Why not tell me now?" I asked.

"I would rather than, so it would fresher on your mind," he answered.

"Does the person who you are sending know?" I asked him.

"Yes," he answered. "I spoke if them when you left to speak with President Coin."

"I thought you were working on the preparations for tomorrow night?"

"I finished," he answered as he went into his chambers.

That night, I remained silent while Calanon spoke of some of the past feasts. Grandfather could tell that I was dismal in some way. In a way, I didn't want to leave yet, but I knew that if I wanted to fight, then it would have to be soon.

I spent the next morning with Itariell. She helped me pack my weapons and gather the clothes that I would be wearing for the journey to District Thirteen. She told me some stories of Grandfather, Ada, Nana, and Calanon. In turn, I told her stories of Prim and of District Twelve. She would ask me questions, and I would answer to the best of abilities. I would then also ask her questions to her stories, and she would also explain them.

I picked out a dress that was composed of an intricate pattern of reds, oranges, and yellows. The other sleaves were white and split down the middle of the sleeves. I took the Mockingjay pin that I had forgotten about and placed it with my other stuff.

There was a knock at the door, and Calanon entered the room. We wore a light blue tunic with the front part of his dark hair pulled back. Underneath the tunic, he wore a pair of light colored leggings with brown boots.

"May I escort you to the hall where the feast is taken place?" he asked offering me his arm.

"Thank you," I answered him as we exited the room.

We stopped outside of Itariell's room to escort to also escort her. Outside of the hall, Grandfather stood with Nana next to him. Nana walked over to inspect each of us and made arrangements for each of us.

Grandfather wore a golden colored tunic with grey colored leggings over a long pair of boots. He wore a leaf crown that was decorated with berries that seemed to have been blooming during the coming fall months. Nana stood with a long gown that was the color of leaves in the forest back in District Twelve. I could see a ring on one of her fingers. Her wedding ring. She wore a silver necklace with a white gem in the middle.

"Tonight, our guests will be in the hall in attendance," Grandfather started lecturing us. "I would recommend that you will be on your best behavior."

We all started to enter the giant hall. Nana and Grandfather stood next to each other as Calanon took the arms of both Itariell and I. The doors opened allowing us to enter. The elves in the hall parted ways providing a path for us to walk up to the high table that was set up. Grandfather sat in the middle. A seat to his right was left empty, and Nana sat one seat down from the empty chair. Next to her was Calanon, then I, and Itariell.

"Who is the empty chair for?" I asked Calanon.

"Adar," he answered as President Coin, Boggs, Haymitch, Finnick, and Plutarch walked up to the high table.

President Coin was seated to the left of Grandfather then Plutarch, Boggs, Haymitch, and Finnick. To my surprise, Gale was permitted to be here and was seated at the very end next to Finnick. Grandfather then motioned for the feast to begin. Many of the elves started dancing in the center of the room.

"Would you care to dance?" Calanon whispered in my ear.

"Yes, i hanar nín," I answered using the elven word for brother Ada taught me several months ago.

Calanon took my hand and escorted me to the floor. We danced a few dances. I caught Gale staring at me with some form of jealousy. Calanon and I finished the fourth dance together. I turned because I heard someone walking up behind me. I could see Gale standing there.

"Catnip, didn't know you decided to move on," he gripped at me.

"He's my brother," I answered as I moved to sit next to Calanon. "Continue to do this tonight, and my Grandfather would lock you back up in his dungeons."

"Those dungeons don't scare me," he answered. I turned to see Grandfather looking somewhat amused by Gale's antics. Haymitch and Finnick were chuckling to themselves. Nana stood motioning me to come to her. Gale obliged her request most likely because he in some way was scared of her.

The rest of the evening flew by in a blur. Shortly before the feast was going to end, Grandfather stood up to address the elves of the kingdom. The elves fell silent.

"As word had fallen unto your ears of the war brewing in the west. You also know of the return of Turtegiel, daughter of Legolas my son."

"It is the name, Nana and Ada gave you," Calanon whispered into my ear. "It holds the meaning of Bringer of Victory."

"Thank you," I answered him.

"She had been asked to fight for the rebels in their cause to remove an unjust government. She accepted under the following conditions. Firstly, those who were captured by the Capitol would be rescued when opportune and given a full pardon. Secondly, President Coin of Thirteen would allow me to send a guardian with her to ensure her safe return. Thirdly, Turtegiel would be given the opportunity to kill President Snow of Panem and hopefully bring Legolas back to us along with her other sister. That being said, I choose to send my Captain of the Guard, Tauriel to go with her."


	30. Chapter 30: District Thirteen

Chapter 30: District 13

I roamed the hallways after the feast was concluded. Calanon had went to see one of his friends while Itariell went to her room. I wasn't yet ready to shut myself away in my room. I knew Coin was looking for me, and I wanted to avoid her at all costs. My bedroom would be the first place she would look.

I turned to find a familiar corridor. It was from my first day in Mirkwood. Nana's bedroom was in this corridor.

My hands slid along the rock as I made my way towards her bedroom. When I got the doors that lead to her room, they were open. I peeked inside to see that she wasn't in there. I could hear someone walking.

I turned to see Nana wandering towards me. Her hand rested on the quiver strapped to her waist. She had left the feast after Grandfather made his announcement most likely to do some of her duties.

"Iell," she addressed me as she beckoned me to come towards her.

"I was looking for you," I answered her as I walked towards her.

"Who were you avoiding?" she asked as she motioned for me to go into her room.

"Coin," I answered her as I made my way through the hallway between the corridor and the main room.

"Almost thought you were avoiding your friend, Gale," she answered as she removed the quiver. "Tell me, how do you know him?"

"He and I grew up in similar situations," I started explaining. "In a way, we banded together to survive."

"He has feelings for you," she stated as she set the quiver on the table that was on the other side of the main room. "I could tell."

"Who was he?" I asked knowing that she had experienced the same thing.

"He was a dwarf named Kili," she answered letting go a sigh. She was turned away from me, so I couldn't see her face."He died during the Battle of Five Armies. Iell, I was confused then; there was something between your father and I, but I didn't understand it."

"Nana, I am worried about what is going to happen?" I confessed to her.

"Iell, I would emit that I find that there is something off-putting about all of this, but I can't place what it is exactly," she answered as she walked back into the main room. "Your grandfather has a message for you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"He wishes to tell you tomorrow before we depart," she answered something dropping in her voice when she had said 'depart.'

"What is wrong?" I asked swiveling around.

"Iell," she answered staggering to keep herself from losing control, "there is something off about Coin. I know that you had noticed it, and it is your chief purpose in avoiding her. Your grandfather had taken notice of it as had I. Tis one of the reasons that he wished I accompany you."

"Does Ada play a role in it also?" I asked.

"Yes he did," she answered as she picked up something cradle it in her hands. I stood up to see what it was.

Nana tilted it to show me a painting of her and Ada. It was similar to the tapestry, but it showed the more warrior side of them. Their quivers were strapped to their backs. Ada's hand rested on top of his sword while Nana's leaned on the hilt of her dagger.

"You should go," she urged me. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

I nodded my head as I turned to leave. My hand rested on the door frame. There was something I had to ask her.

"Nana?" I asked turning to face her. "At the feast, Grandfather called me 'Turtegiel.'"

"What of it?" she asked.

"Calanon told me it means 'Bringer of Victory.' Why did you choose that name for me?" I asked catching her eye. Before she could answer, we were interrupted by Finnick Odair as he was passing by her door.

'Oh, Katniss," he said. "Coin is looking for you."

"What does she want with me?" I asked him as Nana had turned away retreating back further into her room.

I followed him as he started walking away from the hallway. He could tell that I was trying to avoid her, but we both knew that it was going to happen that way. I followed him to the main hallway.

Coin stood there overlooking the vast hall where elves were milling about after the feast was concluded. I could spy Grandfather sitting on his throne trying to listen to his advisors over the echoing from the stones of the walls. Coin then turned around setting her cold gaze on me.

"You wanted to speak with me?" I asked her as I stepped to the side.

"We are leaving at around eight-hundred hours," she answered. "King Thranduil had ensured me that you will be there along with your... guardian."

I already knew she was opposed to the idea; however, it was evident by the way she had addressed Nana. My suspicions kept going off reminding me that something was wrong. I concealed my doubts to keep Coin from catching on.

"Is your Hovercraft outside the forest?" I asked her meeting her gaze with the same amount of ferocity.

"Yes," she answered recollecting herself, "some of my soldiers are stationed there and waiting for me before they return to Thirteen."

"I thank you for giving me some forewarning," I answered giving a bow to her.

"I should thank King Thranduil for his hospitality," she answered trying to end the conversation.

"I take your leave," I answered turning to make my way to my bedroom to finish some preparations for tomorrow.

"Is he your grandfather?" she asked me eyeing me suspiciously.

"My father is his son," I answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I find it odd that you and your sister had remained in District Twelve for that long," she answered. "Why didn't they find you?"

"If I may be so bold, you possess an armament of transports and weapons that are on par with the Capitol," I said.

"We do," she answered taking some pride in it.

"Why have you not yet liberated Panem?" I asked bluntly.

"We lack the support of the other Districts," she answered hastily giving me a small victory.

"Even with his training and years of practice," I answered, "he wouldn't know where to look."

She then left the conversation walking down to the throne room where Grandfather was. I smirked at the distress she so well concealed. I could hear Finnick stifling a laugh from behind me.

"Haymitch would have been proud if he saw it," he answered.

"I guess I should go," I remarked knowing Grandfather would have it in for me if I tarried any longer.

"Your grandfather is a good man," Finnick said as I started walking towards the hall with my chamber. "He has only been somewhat cold towards Coin."

"I wonder why?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm as I gathered some of my skirts when I approached a set of steps. "What has happened while Coin was busy chasing me?"

"Besides Peeta, Thirteen has received words Snow ordered the execution of remaining Victors whom he considers a threat to him," Finnick answered.

"Are all of those who he considers a threat to him dead?" I asked him as we rounded the corner.

"No, we are certain a few had escaped with the help of rebels."

The conversation ended there as I stopped in front of my doors. I bid Finnick goodbye before entering. I sighed as I started collecting some of the things I would need when it was time to go tomorrow morning.

The night passed by slowly, as I worked to collect everything. I gathered a set of clothes, a burgundy tunic and matching leggings, and throw them onto one of the chairs. I then grabbed the quiver and bow that was displayed on one of the walls and placed them on one of the tables with the knives following. It was then that there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked grasping a knife inspecting it to see if I needed to clean it.

"Gale," was the reply as he entered the room.

Gale stood by suspiciously as I glared at him. I sheathed the knife placing it next to the bow before grabbing something to occupy my time hoping he would take the cue and leave. Instead, he remained there.

"Grandfather would not be all too pleased to see you standing in my chambers given the other night and in the forest," I stated as I started removing some of the jewelry.

"Always said you hated the feel of jewels," he stated as I set a rather beautiful necklace on the table.

"When did you start caring?" I asked mocking what he said.

"Should have ran when I asked to before that reaping," he answered.

"We would have only prolonged the war coming," I answered as Gale walked towards me.

"You don't know that," he answered.

"Gale, people, can only take so much before they crack," I argued as his hand brushed against mine.

My mind flashed back to all the times I had denied Peeta the same privilege. I was able to get through to Peeta somewhat that it wouldn't work out between the two of us. However, I would have less of a chance with Gale.

"Katniss-" he started saying before I cut him off.

"Gale, you should go," I said taking a deep breath. "You shouldn't be here."

"You and I should be in the woods near District Twelve," he tried to correct me with a snarl.

"I should never have been there," I corrected him. "I should have been here in these halls." I was spared of Gale's remark as there was another knock at my doors. Gale backed away unsure as he walked who was there. "Who is there?"

"May I enter?" came the voice of my grandfather which sent Gale into cold sweats no longer wanting to be there.

"Yes," I answered without hesitating.

Grandfather entered with his robes from the feast still intact. There was a cool gaze from him directed towards Gale. Gale attempted to hide any shred of fear that he had at seeing Grandfather.

"I guess I should be going, Catnip," he answered receiving a scrawl from Grandfather.

"It would be wise," Grandfather answered him keeping the cold demeanor in place as Gale scurried out of the room.

I sighed in relief as I continued to remove some of the jews that were interwoven in my hair. My brown hair fell around my face with my ears sticking out. I then noticed that Grandfather was trying to talk to me.

"What?" I asked looking him in the eye. "Forgive me, I didn't hear you."

"Your friend is quite persistent," Grandfather answered keeping his voice study.

"You have no idea," I answered him as I grabbed my clothing to change.

"There is something that I need to discuss with you," he answered. "Meet me by the gates."With that being said, Grandfather turned to leave the room. The doors shut behind him.

I turned to go into the bedroom. I stripped the dress off of me, gently placing it on the bed. The leggings were skin tight and reasonably breathable. I then slid the tunic on. The collar rested against my neck arching in at the front and back and was connected to a fitted bodice and sleeves. The skirt of the tunic came to just below my thigh before splitting on the left side. I found a pair of brown boots that came to just below my knee.

I then returned to the main room. Unconsciously, I pulled on the quiver strapping it to my back. I found a belt and strapped it to my waist sheathing the two blades before braiding my hair in my usual fashion. My fingers wrapped around the braid wrapping it around forming a bun of some sort. I found some pins and used them to keep it in place.

I turned to look at the room one last time noting that I had everything that I needed before setting out at dawn. I traversed through the stone corridors reminding myself that I would be returning when this war was over. I soon found the large gates where Grandfather stood waiting. He was alone with no elk with him like before. We were not going far.

"Are we going far?" I asked him as I approached the gates.

"No," he answered, "you will not be returning after I had a chance to speak with you."

"I have everything that I need," I answered bluntly.

"Come," he directed as the guards opened the gates allowing the two of us to leave.

The breeze flew through the forest rattling leaves as I walked alongside Grandfather. His steps were well calculated with precision. He led me through the path before diverging from it leading into the forest.

"Grandfather," I questioned before he stopped me.

"We must not be overheard," he answered.

"Is it that important?" I asked him as he took my hand to guide me.

"It will depend upon interpretation," was all that came before leading me further into the forest.

I recognized it was the field where I first saw Nana when I had arrived only a handful of days ago. Grandfather then unsheathed his own sword that was all metal with three diamond shaped pieces missing on the blade. A creature that appeared to be an overgrown spider emerged from the trees. With one jab, Grandfather killed the thing before turning to face me.

"What is it then?" I asked him unfazed at what I had seen.

"I merely wanted to give you this," he answered pulling out two leather wraps that were gauntlets. "I fear that you will need them."

"Is that all?" I asked taking the items from him placing them on my arms.

"No," he answered. "I also wished to give you a warning."

"About what?" I asked.

"It concerns your ally, Coin," he answered.

"What of her?" I asked trying to sidestep the discussion that would follow.

"There is something about her," he answered trying to find that right words, "that gives me cause to not give her my trust."

It took me a moment trying to process what he was saying before I responded, "I thought I was alone about it."

"You could find yourself astonished at who else would agree with you."

"I knew Nana doesn't trust her," I answered.

"I suspect there are others, though they would not mention it should they be asked."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him. "Ada had suspected that the leader of this rebellion would want to grab power."

"Watch and wait," he answered before adding, "and should your father's suspiciouns be proved to be correct, don't do anything without first consulting your mother. Come, we must now go, your mother would be waiting."

I looked up to see the dawning light rising from the sky. I followed Grandfather through the forests until we came back upon the path. Nana was waiting with Calanon and Itariell. There were some goodbyes between us.

"Turtegiel," Calanon addressed me, "bring Adar home."

"I will," I answered looking to Nana who was having a few last words with Grandfather. She looked back at me with a sorrowful expression giving me a head nod of approval.

Coin and her group were waiting at the entrance as we approached them. Plutarch and Coin exchanged a series of words together before he walked up. He seemed friendly and somewhat sad to go.

"King Thranduil," he addressed Grandfather, "we thank you for your hospitality, but we must be going." This was met with a curt nod from Grandfather.

Nana took my hand and led me as we walked up to them. Grandfather turned to return back to his hall. I didn't feel as though I could leave, but I knew I had to.

Coin took the lead as we approached the hover. Nana took no notice of it most likely because Ada had told her of them. We boarded quickly and seated ourselves. Nana and I sat next to each other with Gale on the other side of Nana. Coin and Plutarch were across from us with Boggs. Haymitch sat next to me with Finnick seated across from him.

"We should be arriving at District Thirteen in four hours," she answered.

There was silence as the journey bore on. I looked at Nana halfway through the trip. She had a peculiar look on her face. Her eyes seemed to be far away and distant. Her hands clenched in her lap at specific times before relaxing.

"What is it?" I asked her in a low whisper after Coin left to go to the cockpit.

"Your father," she answered, "he was telling me of some things that were going on. He is growing suspicious that something large is going to happen."

"And Prim?" I asked her nearly choking on those words.

"She is fine," Nana answered.

Silence fell again when Coin reentered the hold. She acted as though nothing had happened as she seated herself. There was something strange.

"How long have you been King Thranduil's Captain of the Guard?" she asked trying to sound pleasant.

"Nearly a century," she answered coolly.

"I have heard from Lieutenant Hawthorne that he have some considerable skill," she then said getting Haymitch to somewhat stifle a laugh.

"I guess that would have been something you would like to see," I whispered to Haymitch.

"He was unarmed," Nana answered.

"I find that strange considering that he had a weapon to use on your daughter should he need to."

It didn't take her long to figure out what might have happened. She pieced together that I had disarmed Gale in some way.

The Hovercraft then started making a descent and landing. We were lead out to the hanger of District Thirteen. Another cavernous structure.


	31. Chapter 31: Purpose

Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait for an update. I was preoccupied with other things, and I had a little writer's block for this story.

Chapter 31: Purpose

Nana's eyes wandered around the room in amazement and awe. My own eyes followed to where her own had ended up near a stockpile of weapons that were being stored there. Her head soon snapped back in the direction we were being led.

Two guards stopped us, requesting that we remove our weapons and turn them in. Nana and I both reluctantly turned them in before continuing on. I looked behind as the weapons were handed over to other soldiers and being walked elsewhere.

"Nana," I said, getting her attention. Her eyebrow cocked as she looked at me. "Those weapons are more deadly-"

"I figured such as thing," she answered quickly in a lower tone. "I hold no shock nor surprise at what they had created."

Our conversation stalled for some time as we continued to follow our guide. By this time, Coin and Plutarch had vanished off somewhere, leaving Boggs to guide us. Haymitch and Finnick trailed behind us with Gale taking the rear. I looked back to see Gale peeling off to go elsewhere. Soon, Haymitch and Finick had split off from us.

"Welcome to District Thirteen," Boggs said as we walked onto a crudely made mineshaft cart.

Nana held onto the railing as the cart started moving downward, giving a view of District Thirteen. There was a large circular shaft that defined the District. I could spy the citizens milling among walkways embedded in the rock as we were making our way down.

"I thought District Thirteen was completely destroyed," I said, breaking the silence between the three of us. Nana turned her head towards me.

"We managed to survive," Boggs answered. "We had been building these tunnels for generations before the Capitol tried to bomb us."

"Why had you done nothing for nearly a hundred years?" Nana asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"We still lacked the support from the districts," Boggs said echoing Coin's previous statement. His voice itself suggested that he did not wish to talk on the subject further.

I nearly spoke trying to push the subject further, but Nana glared at me with a look that was ment to say, "don't." I looked away and back onto the view of Thirteen. I stood occasionally glancing a nervous sideways glance at Nana. On cue, she would turn to try to reassure me before looking back.

"I am to take you to your bunks," Boggs said, giving another cut to the silence. "Then when it is around dinner time, Commander Hawthorne will escort the two of you to the Mess Hall."

"Commander," I scoffed under my breath at his reference to Gale.

"Did you say something, Miss Everdeen?" Boggs asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

"We would appreciate being taken to our quarters," Nana answered.

The lift then stopped before Boggs opened the back. "This way," he answered her. "The two of you will be sharing a bunk. Based on the events from Mirkwood and our regulations, the two of you wouldn't mind sharing one."

"Thank you," I answered.

"Indeed not," Nana responded.

Nana and I followed Boggs as he led us down a rocky path. Sliding doors marked the different bunks. Some had individuals in them while others did not. Boggs then stopped in front of one.

"This will be your bunk."

Nana gave him a curt nod while I walked inside. There was a small table with chairs at the front with four separate bunks in the back. The bunk, more like a cell, was minimalist with a pale white coating on the walls. The door slid shut as Nana entered the room.

"You seem, tense child," Nana observed. "What is it?"

"District Twelve was a mining District," I started.

"Go on," she continued.

"Every year, as a school field trip, we would be taken down into the mines. I never minded it until after-"

"Your adoptive father," Nana finished. I nodded my head in agreement. "He died."

"In a mine explosion," I answered. "You also don't seem at ease."

"Elves do not like being apart from the stars or the wild flow of nature for that matter," Nana answered.

"Then how are you able to stand being underground in Mirkwood?"

"I could ask you the same question," she answered. "My response would be that I was never to far stranded from the stars given the shafts in the ceilings. Now, tell me, child, what is our answer?"

"I don't know," I answered, leaning against the wall. "Might be your same answer."

"There is more troubling you," Nana pressed me for more answers.

"I don't want to discuss it here," I answered her.

"I will be here should you desire to speak of it," Nana answered as she undid the gauntlets on her wrists. I turned to see her place them on the table. I followed her example and did the same thing.

"I will place them near the beds to be out of the way," I told her as I walked towards the back, placing them on a chest.

"Place them somewhere where we are able to find them."

"I did."

"Katniss, your father and sister are fine."

"I am just worried when Snow sees me as dangerous. He had tortured Ada before because of something I did."

"You know your father wouldn't allow for anything to happen to your sister."

"Its not Prim I am worried about."

"Your father is fully capable of handling it."

Our argument continued until there was a knock at the door. We stopped to see that Gale was standing at the door. His face was stoic, void of any emotions. Seeing that he had our attention, he slid the door open.

"President Coin asked if I would escort the two of you," Gale said. "Oh, and Catnip, President Coin and Havensbee would like to discuss something afterward."

"We will be there," Nana said.

"Coin had said alone," Gale corrected her as he motioned for us to leave the room.

"Gale, my mother is here as a means to make sure I make it back home. I would assume as part of the deal, that she would be in any meeting that I was apart of."

"I am sorry, but I have my orders," Gale answered as Nana left the room turning as he finished his statement.

"Of course," she answered. "I am sure I would be able to speak with her on the matter later."

Gale bowed his head before leaving the room with me following him through the cavernous hallways. There was a similar look among the people of District Thirteen. Grey jumpsuits that seemed to be ill-fitting for some people and brown boots that the miners in District Twelve had worn causing for Nana and I to stand out among them. There were faces of people I recognized from Twelve. Most of whom I was surprised to see.

Children whispered to their parents about the two of us. Nana took no notice of it despite what she would've overheard. In reality, the hushed whispers were not horrible but discomforting.

The Mess Hall wasn't too far from our bunk. By the time we had arrived, the hall was nearly full. Numerous tables were arranged with multiple screens playing the Capitol Broadcast with the same dismal lighting in the room as there was in the rest of District Thirteen. People sat among the seats. To the side, there was a line to get food. We were asked for our names and were given small portions of food.

"The food is given depending on the person," Gale answered, "based on the calories spent in between meals."

"Elves don't typically eat as much as humans," Nana replied, "and certainly as much as a hobbit."

"Hobbit?" Gale asked.

"About as small as a young child and has big feet," I described as Nana and I walked to an empty table.

"You met a hobbit?" Nana asked.

"Escorted to dinner by one during my stay in Minas Tirith."

"What was his name?" Nana asked.

"I think his name was Pippin."

"Pippin?" Gale scoffed as he walked in the opposite direction.

Nana hung her head low. It was fairly clear she was not trying to stifle a laugh. "How did you find his exposition in Hobbit Family Trees?"

"Have you met him?"

"A few times," she answered as she took a bite of the food. "It is relatively common for hobbits to discuss such matters. Turtegiel, you need to understand that hobbits are more easy going than other races in Middle Earth and don't care much for what goes on beyond their lands."

"Sounds great," I muttered as I picked at my food.

Nana and I finished eating before leaving to go up to the Command Room. We had been shown how to get there by Boggs as he was taking us to our quarters. There was little trouble in getting there. At that time, there was little traffic since everyone would have been in the Mess Hall to get food.

Two armed guards were stationed on either side of the door. As we approached, I could see that both Coin and Plutarch were sitting discussing something. The guards motioned for us to stop and wait.

"She can't handle it," Coin hissed. I looked Nana in the eye after hearing it. Neither of the guards took notice of it. "The games destroyed her. We should have made a better chance to rescue the boy."

"You and I both agreed that she was the best chance," Plutarch refuted. "Why are you now having reservations about it?"

"I question whether or not she is fully committed to this or not."

"We could send her to District Twelve."

"Commander Hawthorne had told her of the damage the Capitol had caused, yet it still took a great deal of persuasion to get her to agree."

"She hasn't seen the damage for herself. For sure, there would be security to watch her should anything happen."

"Fine," Coin answered, sounding exhausted.

On cue, one of the guards went in. He exchanged a few words with them before coming back outside. Nana and I turned to look at him.

"President Coin will speak with Miss Everdeen, but you will have to stay out here," the guard addressed Nana.

"I will wait," she answered him as he motioned for me to go inside.

The door shut as Coin looked up from the paperwork that was piled around her. I acted as though I hadn't heard what she had just said while she was unaware I had overheard. I cleared my throat to get Plutarch's attention.

"You sent for me," I announced myself.

"Yes, there was something I wanted to discuss with you," she answered. "Plutarch and I were thinking to send you to District Twelve to show you to recent atrocity President Snow has done."

I knew Nana was listening in with her elven hearing to the conversation. I had overheard what was said earlier; however, I would have been surprised if she hadn't heard as well. This wasn't a surprise.

"And my mother?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"This is something I would prefer you do alone," Coin answered, leaning on the desk, resting on her elbows.

"I would prefer if she was there."

My voice remained study and to the point. I could tell that Coin didn't approve of Nana coming with me. Her eyes were repulsed by it even if her facial features didn't show it.

"I was planning on her staying her to give some help on our small army."

"King Thranduil didn't send her to help with your military. He had sent her to act as my guardian since she is both my mother and his Captain of the Guards."

"He is not here," Coin answered. "As your guardian, I would assume she would be glad to help. She would be able to return to your home with you, your father, and sister much quicker."

"If you wanted to speed up this war-"

"I know what I am doing," Coin answered.

Her voice had remained study and calm not wavering to display the outburst she had wanted to say. I glanced over to Plutarch to see that he had some enjoyment from the argument between the two of us. He then quickly looked down to go over the paperwork.

"I will inform my mother of your decision," I answered as I turned to exit.

"The trip is scheduled for tomorrow," Coin spoke up. "Commander Hawthorne and several other soldiers will accompany you."

"Where do you want me to meet them?"

"In the hanger," she answered without looking up from the paperwork.

I gave a nod before going back outside. Nana was stationed outside the doors waiting for me. Her hand was resting above her hip as though it was resting on an imaginary dagger. In truth, it was a normal position for her to take given her position.

I continued walking past her before she turned on her heel to follow me. I didn't bother discussing what had been said since she had undoubtedly overheard what had gone on. I shifted over to allow her to walk next to me.

We remained silent as we walked through the halls. At this time, the people were returning back to their bunks. We were met by a few more stares by passers. I didn't really care this time because my mind was more focused on what was going to do tomorrow.

"Nana, I tried to-"

"Turtegiel, I don't mind reviewing their troops," she answered, interrupting me. "Just tell me what you had seen."

"I will," I answered.

"I know you don't lend much trust to President Coin, and I find it strange that she would request such a thing."

"Grandfather will be intrigued by this when you and I return home."

"Your father will also find this somewhat amusing to him when we tell him."

She and I didn't discuss that issue further instead opting to discuss other things. Nana gave me her recount of the past year, or since Ada had disappeared. I pushed for her to tell different stories dealing with my brother and other sister beside Prim. She obliged, and I also told her stories of Prim. I told her of her goat, Lady, and the menace of a cat, Buttercup.

After breakfeast, Nana escorted me to the hanger where a hover was waiting for us. She stopped a few feet from the hover while several of the security for it were boarding the hover. I continued walking towards the hover.

"Iell, don't do anything that would be considered unwise," she warned, causing me to turn around.

"I won't," I answered her before boarding the hover.

The hover took off shortly after I had boarded. The quiver I was given in Mirkwood was resting in a seat with the bow. I slipped them on as Gale walked up to me.

"Where is your guardian?" he asked.

"Coin has her going over your troops."

"The quiver is different from the one your dad had made."

"It was waiting in my wardrobe back home."

My voice started conveying a message in the tone of my voice to suggest that I was finished with the conversation. Opposite to my message, Gale continued speaking.

"Ditched the one you took from the games?"

"Like everyone else, trying to distance myself from the games," I answered looking away from him.

Gale finally got the message and walked away. It was a few hours before the hover started descending to the ground. One of the soldiers began pushing me towards the ramp.

"Do you want me to go with you, Catnip?" Gale asked me.

"No," I answered trying to not to sound so direct, "I need to do this myself."

"I will be here if you need me," Gale responded.

The ramp lowered as soon as I was off and on the ground. I could feel the gush of wind coming up as the hover went into the air. I then focused on what was before me.

There was nothing Grandfather could have shown me in the Dead Marshes, or what Gale had told me in the dungeons in Mirkwood. I then started to remember the ruined city of Osgiliath from when I was in Minas Tirith. The sheer destruction of Twelve made the ruins of Osgiliath appear the be a small mess rather than ruins.

Everywhere I looked, I could see concrete rubble scattered across the landscape. There were no remains of the dead to be seen. Nodoubtably they were buried under the concrete or were burned to nonexistence by the firebombs that Gale had stressed.

I turned on one of the lanes to went to the Seam of District Twelve. There was virtually nothing left. Burned scraps of material that these homes were built of still remained. I could see a few bodies of men, women, and children. I turned and ran towards the field outside of District Twelve.

The field itself had remained untouched from the Capitol's bombing raid. Flowers were springing out of the ground. I collected a few forming a bouquet and walked back to the Seam with a reverence. Despite spending a short amount of time away from Twelve, I remembered where my first home I remembered stood. I knelt onto the ground and placed the flowers onto the ground of where the door once stood.

"Maybe now you are with Dad," I muttered under my breath. "I am sorry for the way I acted towards you after Dad died. I had met my real Father and Mother. You would feel safe knowing that I was in good hands. Goodbye."

I could feel a few tears slipping down my cheek. I got up and started roaming around the rest of District Twelve. I remembered the way the square in front of the Town Hall used to look like. It was open with shops surrounding it on both sides. Now, it was filled in from rubble of the shops and Town Hall.

I walked a little bit away from the Town Hall. I could see that the Victor's Village hadn't been touched. A show of Capitol's superiority.

I spent a few more hours roaming around before the hover had landed. I then understood my purpose for fighting in this war. It was to avenge the wrongs Snow had committed. Ada. Prim. District Twelve. The Dead Victors.


End file.
